Esperanzas de una Luna Nueva
by Iv Anhell
Summary: La Princesa Celestia ha fallecido, pero antes de morir le hace prometer a Luna que encontrara el amor verdadero. Estresada por el trabajo de gobernar ella sola el reino, Luna emprende un viaje, en donde conocera el mundo que nunca conocio debido a su exilio y probablemente encuentre a ese poni especial.
1. Chapter 1

**Esperanzas de una Luna Nueva:**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de My Little Pony le pertenecen a Hasbro a excepción de mis OC´s.

Le agradezco a mi amiga Adriana por su ayuda en cuanto al título de este fic.

**Capítulo 1: La promesa.**

Castillo de Canterlot…

La Princesa Celestia había sido una monarca ejemplar. Luego del exilio de su hermana a la Luna, tomó muy seriamente sus responsabilidades con el reino de Ecuestria, siempre buscando el bienestar de todos por igual. Era una alicornio con mucho carácter, pero también de buen corazón, y todo el reino la admiraba y respetaba por eso. Bajo su liderazgo, Ecuestria prosperó y fue muy feliz.

Mil años después del regreso de su hermana Luna, ambas princesas gobernaban como debía ser. Celestia gobernaba en el día y se encargaba de alzar el sol, Luna por su parte gobernaba la noche y se encargaba de levantar la luna. Este ciclo mantuvo el orden, la paz y la armonía en toda Ecuestria.

Pero un día, la princesa del sol contrajo una extraña enfermedad terminal. A pesar de ser una poni fuerte, y que fue atendida por los mejores médicos en el reino, incluso de reinos lejanos, su salud fue consumiéndose día tras día. Eventualmente, se dio cuenta que su tiempo se estaba acabando, y era momento de que Luna tomara su lugar como la gobernante absoluta del día y la noche, como ella lo había hecho por mil años. Así que cuando ya estaba en su lecho de muerte, la hizo llamar.

- Princesa Luna, Su hermana desea verla enseguida. – dijo un unicornio blanco, su crin era de color azul oscura con un mechón de azul claro, llevaba una armadura purpura con adornos dorados y en centro una estrella rosa de seis picos sobre un escudo violeta, a una joven alicornio de piel azul oscura, de crin ondulante y brillante como el cielo nocturno, que se encontraba ocultando el sol en el horizonte y elevando la Luna, desde el balcón de su habitación.

- Enseguida voy, Capitán Shining Armor. – respondió la alicornio dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

La princesa caminó por los corredores del castillo, sin prisa. Sus ojos no ocultaban para nada la tristeza y el dolor que estaba sintiendo al ser consciente de la condición de su hermana. Al llegar a la puerta de los aposentos de su hermana mayor pudo ver a Twilight Sparkle, su discípula número uno, salir de la habitación con ojos vidriosos llenos de lagrimas, ambas ponis se miraron un momento antes de compartir un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo, al separarse, Cadance, su sobrina, también estaba ahí miro a su tía Luna igualmente con ojos llorosos, ninguna dijo nada, su sobrina le indico que podía pasar pues Celestia le esperaba era la última de quien debía despedirse. Aspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

- ¿Celestia? – dijo al entrar.

- Luna… acércate, por favor. – dijo la monarca desde su cama con mucho esfuerzo.

Luna caminó y se sentó junto a la cama, tomando la pezuña de su hermana con las dos suyas, mirándose ambas fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de estar tan debilitada por su enfermedad, la monarca lucia tan hermosa como siempre, hizo un esfuerzo para hablarle a su hermana menor.

- Luna… ha llegado el día para el que he tratado de prepararte para este momento. – dijo con una voz débil, pero a la vez firme. – Pronto me marcharé, y tú deberás tomar mi lugar como la gobernante absoluta de Ecuestria. -

- Tia'… - Luna hacía un gran esfuerzo por reprimir sus lágrimas, por mucho que le doliera sabía que era cierto, y muy pronto tendría que afrontarlo, tenía que ser fuerte.

- Te he enseñado lo poco que sé de la vida… y he tratado de ser una mejor hermana, he intentado redimir lo que hice hace mil años, me siento culpable de eso, si no hubiese sido tan ciega y te hubiera escuchado, si hubiera elegido otra opción, si no hubiera hecho que te sintieras celosa por mí, nada de eso hubiera pasado pero ya no puedo hacer nada para repararlo, solo te pido que me perdones. -

- No tienes nada de que disculparte Tia', la culpa fue mía por dejarme llevar por mis celos y ambiciones, lo único que deseaba era un poco de reconocimiento, ser tan admirada como tú lo eras. – dijo Luna tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. – Sin embargo… no sé si esté preparada. Realmente,… no creo estar ni nunca podre estar a tu altura. -

- Querida hermana, sé que aún tienes mucho qué aprender… pero confío plenamente en ti. Sé que lo harás bien. Pero antes de irme… hay una cosa que,… quiero que tengas presente cuando yo me haya ido. -

- Te escucho querida hermana… – Luna se acerco a Celestia esperando escuchar mejor las palabras de su hermana.

-No cometas el mismo error que yo,… quiero que sigas el ejemplo de Cadance, quiero que me prometas que encontraras a alguien que te ame. Tú y yo nacimos del amor que floreció de nuestros padres. Nunca en mi vida pude sentir lo bello que se siente el amar a alguien, vivir a su lado, pues tenía miedo… miedo a separarme de mi ser amado debido a nuestra vida eterna. No quiero que tu vivas pensando en el hubiera, quiero que formes una familia. Quiero que me prometas que encontraras a ese alguien especial, alguien que te ame por lo que eres realmente, siempre y cuando sigas lo que te dice tu corazón.-

- Pero hermana de que sirve amar si al final la muerte nos separara y tendría que vivir con el dolor de no volver a verlo jamás –

- Luna… el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe y experimentarlo lo es más aun, por favor prométeme que no te privaras de el y encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz-

- Yo... -

Luna no sabía que decir Luna jamás le intereso tener pareja o el formar una familia pero las palabras de su hermana habían sido demasiado profundas, todo sonaba como extraído de un cuento de hadas poni, pero lo que decía tenía mucho sentido. Aún en sus últimos momentos, la princesa Celestia deseaba con todo su corazón que su hermana fuera feliz. La joven princesa pudo comprenderlo con solo mirarla a los ojos, y estrechando la pesuña de su hermana, asintió.

- Lo prometo… - dijo finalmente. – Puede que no sea fácil… pero lo encontraré pase lo que pase.-

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Luna. – dijo la princesa del sol esbozando una sonrisa.- Solo lamento mucho que no podré estar allí para ver cuando formes tu propia familia… pero siempre te estaré cuidando desde el cielo. Luna, no vayas a olvidar lo mucho que te quiero. -

- Yo también te quiero… hermana. – dijo Luna abrazando a su hermana, finalmente no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas, y lloró hasta más no poder. La princesa Celestia hizo acopio de fuerzas para levantarse y corresponder el abrazo de su hermana menor. Celestia e Luna permanecieron en esa posición, después de todo, ese sería su último abrazo. Luna lloró hasta quedarse dormida, no quería separarse de Celestia hasta el último instante. Cuando Celestia se dio cuenta que su hermana se había dormido, la estrechó con la fuerza que le quedaba, y cerrando los ojos, sonrió por última vez mientras susurraba sus últimas palabras.

- Sé feliz… -

-o-

La muerte de Celestia fue anunciada por todo el reino y reinos vecinos, monarcas de todas partes asistieron al funeral mostrando sus más sinceras condolencias y su apoyo a la princesa Luna. Los elementos de la armonía también asistieron, a si como Spike y todo aquel que quisiera dar el último adiós a la princesa del sol era bienvenido…

-o-

Algún tiempo después…

Los meses siguientes fueron muy difíciles para Luna, la muerte de su hermana seguía causando dolor en todo el reino, no había lugar en toda Ecuestria donde la muerte de la noble monarca del sol no se sintiera o no hubiera afectado a alguien profundamente.

La presión de gobernar sola todo el reino le estaba costando mucho, no era Celestia y lo sabía bien, no podía dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta que no podía dirigir el reino, Celestia confiaba en ella y no podía defraudarla.

Afortunadamente para ella, no estaba sola contaba con la ayuda de su sobrina, Cadance. A pesar de que Cadance nunca conoció de forma muy intima a su tía Luna, ni eran tan unidas como lo era con su tía Celestia. Su sobrina se tomó muy en serio la labor de ayudar a aliviar su dolor y ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara. Gracias a su apoyo, Luna eventualmente logró hacerse fuerte y sobreponerse a la pérdida de su hermana. Cadance llevo una educación muy estricta, sabía mucho sobre política, debes en cuando ayudaba a su tía en asuntos reales, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil ella estaba ahí siempre dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

Pasado el tiempo de luto, llegó el momento de que Luna cumpliera con el último deseo de su hermana y seria en la siguiente Gran gala del galope en el que intentaría conseguir a ese alguien especial. Luna invito a ponis ricos y elegantes de toda Ecuestria, entre los cuales intentaría encontrar a ese alguien especial.

No obstante, la propia Luna fue la única que no disfrutó dicha celebración. Durante la gala noto que todos esos ponis ricos y elegantes eran iguales, todos hacían alarde de sus cualidades personales… pero ninguno le ofrecía lo que ella realmente buscaba: amor. Para ella, todos esos sementales eran solo unos idiotas arrogantes y superficiales (iguales a su sobrino Blueblood)

Pasaron los días y la princesa cada vez se volvía más y más distante, producto del agotamiento que le provocaba el tener que gobernar el reino y buscar alguien que la amara por quién era y no por su posición como princesa. Terminó por crear una barrera de hielo entre ella y los posibles pretendientes.

Una noche después de guardar el sol y levantar la Luna, se sentó en el borde de su cama. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto, pero no podía elegir a su verdadero amor con tantas presiones en su cabeza, el reino la necesitaba, comenzaba a comprender por qué Celestia nunca eligió a uno de sus tantos pretendientes, el gobernar ella sola no era sencillo y ahora lo sabía. Mientras pensaba en ello, tocaron a su puerta.

- Adelante. – dijo ella simplemente. La puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver a su sobrina Cadance.

- ¿Te encuentras bien tía Luna? – preguntó la joven alicornio

- Sí, no te preocupes sobrina, todo está bien. – Respondió la princesa esbozando una sonrisa – Cadance ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

- Por su puesto tía lo que quieras–. La alicornio entró a la habitación, y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

- Dime ¿Cómo fue que elegiste a Shining Armor como tu pareja?

- Bueno…- Cadance guardo silencio unos momentos- Es difícil de explicar pero cuando nos conocimos, yo no sentía nada por él, solo lo veía como el hermano de la potrilla a quien cuidaba, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, pasábamos el tiempo juntos, reíamos juntos, fue… algo maravilloso-

- Lo entiendo- dijo finalmente la princesa Luna- Lo que dices es que, seguiste a tu corazón-

- Se que suena extraño. Mis amigas me decían que debía estar con alguien de mi posición real pero no las escuche solo deje que mi corazón me llevara por el camino correcto- añadió- ¿Esto tiene que ver con la promesa a mi tía Celestia?-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto extrañada

- No te enfades pero escuche la conversación entre ustedes dos aquel día-

- Oh… ¿entonces lo sabes?-

- Si, pero no tienes que apurarte tía, existen muchos sementales muy diferentes a los que hay en Canterlot no tienes que sentirte mal por rechazar a unos cuantos. Si seguías lo que decía tu corazón, entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. -

- Cadance… todo esto de buscar a ese alguien especial, gobernar el reino… la verdad es que es demasiado agotador… quisiera dejarlo, solo por un tiempo. –

- Estás muy tensa, ¿verdad? – dijo la joven alicornio, a lo que la princesa asintió. – Quizás lo que necesitas, sea salir de este castillo, y tomar un poco de aire fresco. -

- ¿Salir del castillo? – Preguntó Luna.- No podría, Ecuestria me necesita desde que falleció Celestia las cosas no han estado muy bien… no puedo hacer eso ahora.-

- Tia Luna, quizás ahora es un buen momento de que conozcas un poco más de la vida allá afuera. – Agrego Cadance colocando su pesuña en el hombro de su tía.- Mi tía Celestia, siempre me decía que para conocer lo que el pueblo necesita debes pasar tiempo entre ellos.-

- ¿Por eso decidiste ser niñera de medio tiempo?-

- Fue su idea. La verdad ella misma lo hacía.-

- ¿En serio?-

Cadance asintió.- Algunas veces se iba por algunos días.-

- Pero ¿Como lograba salir del castillo?-

- Bueno lo que hacía era cambiar su apariencia para que nadie la reconociera.- Cadance noto la mirada de su tía Luna, una mirada mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad- No pongas esa cara tía, no es que no quisiera decírtelo, pero no quería llamar la atención.-

- Tienes razón, no puedo culparla por guardarme secretos. Hay tantas cosas que desconozco de este mundo moderno. Tu idea suena bien, pero… no puedo dejar el castillo así nada más, Celestia me encargo Ecuestria, si se llegaran a enterar que desaparecí...-

- Desde luego, tendremos que hacer algunos arreglos. No queremos que se arme un alboroto si llega a saberse que la princesa ha abandonado el castillo. – Interrumpió su sobrina- Y no te preocupes puedes dejarme todo a mi.-

- Cadance agradezco tus intensiones pero no podría dejarte semejante responsabilidad… yo… no puedo…-

Sin aviso Cadance abrazo a Luna contra su pecho, el suave sonido del corazón de su sobrina le hizo relajarse, Luna se dejo llevar correspondiendo al abrazo, una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

- Yo también le hice una promesa, le prometí que nunca te dejaría sobrellevar esta carga tu sola, te quiero tía Luna, por eso déjalo todo en mis manos – Cadance se separo un poco - Esto te servirá para aclarar un poco tu mente. En verdad lo necesitas.-

- Gracias Cadance. – La princesa volvió a abrazar a su sobrina, quien a su vez correspondió el abrazo cariñosamente.

-o-

Durante días Luna y Cadance planearon cada detalle. En su plan, Cadance tomaría el lugar de la princesa Luna utilizando un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia, también durante varios días Luna le enseño como alzar y descender el sol y la luna así como hacer aparecer las estrellas, después de algunos meses de practica Cadance podía hacerlo sin ningún problema o la ayuda de su tía.

Tras una que otra discusión menor con el Capitán Shining Armor, Cadance logró que su esposo aceptara el plan. Shining Armor diría que la princesa Cadance se iría de vacaciones sin dar muchos detalles para evitar a los medios y las preguntas de su paradero.

Luna utilizo el hechizo de cambio de imagen para modificar su apariencia, después de varios intentos en los que ninguno le parecía el más adecuado, opto por dejar la apariencia que tenía cuando regreso de la luna después de librarse de la maldición de Nightmare Moon. Aclaro el color de su piel, su cabello lo dejo corto y de un azul claro, su cutie mark también cambio un poco ahora solo había una media luna con una estrella a un lado. Le pidió a los sastres reales que le confeccionar varios chalecos que le permitieran ocultar sus alas, optando por la apariencia de una simple unicornio.

Le otorgo una parte de su magia así como su corona y sus joyas a Cadance pues no las necesitaría a donde iba, tomo una pequeña alforja donde coloco algunos chalecos, un mapa de Ecuestria y un mapa estelar con todas las estrellas y constelaciones que ella misma había creado, algunos libros que podrían serle útiles, pergaminos así como plumas y tinta, además de una bolsa llena de bits, las suficientes para sobrevivir por algunos meses. Su sobrina le sugirió que intentara buscar un empleo pero habiendo vivido toda su vida en el castillo, quizás no supiera demasiado sobre los oficios de los ponis.

En la puerta del castillo, Cadance, ahora disfrazada de Luna le daba algunas indicaciones finales a su tía antes de partir así como un último abrazo. Dado que ya estaba anocheciendo, iría escoltada hasta la ciudadela por Shining Armor, pero una vez en la entrada de Canterlot seguiría por su cuenta para no llamar la atención. Pasaría la noche en una modesta posada, y en la mañana iniciaría su aventura.

- Bueno princesa le deseo mucha suerte en su viaje y que regrese sana y salva. – Dijo el capitán de la guardia real.

- Lo haré, Capitán, no se preocupe. – dijo Luna. – Mientras tanto, cuide de Cadance y Canterlot, si algo ocurriera que necesitara de mi presencia no duden en llamarme, usted sabe cómo. –

- No se preocupe su majestad, Cadance sabe lo que hace, después de todo tuvo muy buenas maestras en usted y en su hermana que en paz descanse, se que podrá llevar las riendas del reino. – contesto el unicornio. – Bueno, buen viaje Princesa Luna. Que regrese con bien. –

- Gracias y Shining por favor solo llámame Luna. –

El capitán de la guardia real sonrió y asintió.

Luna miro hacia el balcón de su habitación por última vez donde Cadance observaba a su tía partir. La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza solo pudo observar como su tía se alejaba lentamente. Por un momento deseó haberla acompañado, pero luego pensó que ella necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí misma, del cual se le había privado casi en su totalidad al morir su hermana. Lo que fuera que le deparara el camino, Luna sabría cómo afrontarlo.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Comienza el viaje.**

Ciudadela del Castillo de Canterlot…

Luna observó como el capitán Shining Armor se marchaba de regreso al castillo dejándola sola. Ahora le tocaba seguir por su cuenta. Escucho un suave aleteo sobre su cabeza, alzo la mirada para ver a un ave de fuego volar en círculos sobre ella.

- ¿Philomena? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo reconociendo al ave.

La fénix descendió lenta y suavemente posándose en una pata extendida de Luna, emitió un suave graznido, frotando su cabeza contra Luna.

- Lo siento Philomena pero debo hacer esto sola-

El ave bajo la cabeza desilusionada de las palabras de quien ahora era su dueña.

- Te prometo que regresare antes de que te des cuenta. Te encargo mucho a Cadance, por favor cuida de ella-

Philomena emitió otro suave y corto graznido como si asintiera a las palabras de Luna, extendió sus alas iniciando su vuelo de regreso, no sin antes dejar caer una de sus plumas sobre la cabeza de la princesa de la noche.

- Gracias Philomena- dijo ella guardando la pluma en una de sus alforjas.

La joven princesa aspiró profundamente antes de ingresar al pueblo, rogando porque nadie la reconociera y fuese a hacer un alboroto. Al menos durante ese tiempo, esperaba poder tener la vida de una chica normal, y no de una princesa. El plan de Cadance funcionó a las mil maravillas. Nadie se fijó en la unicornio de crin azulada que entró a la ciudad. Bueno, excepto por uno o dos corceles que andaban por ahí en aquel momento, pero obviamente no de "esa" manera. Luna se sintió aliviada, y prosiguió tranquilamente su camino hacia la posada.

Shining Armor ya le había hecho una reservación por adelantado, y por una pequeña suma había hecho prometer al posadero que no revelaría que la Princesa se encontraba ahí. No es que fuera realmente importante, después de todo, solo se quedaría esa noche.

Ya en su habitación, se dispuso a quitarse el chaleco, extendió su alas a toda su envergadura, nunca las había tenido guardadas por tanto tiempo pero era un precio a pagar por pasar anónima entre los ponis. Luna fue al baño para darse una ducha, quizás para terminar de quitarse los nervios. Antes de salir, se miró en el espejo. Realmente se veía distinta, con el cabello de otro color, eso sin mencionar que en su rostro no tenía nada del maquillaje que solía aplicarse todos los días en el castillo.

- Hmm, creo que por primera vez estoy viendo el rostro de la verdadera Luna – dijo sonriendo. A pesar de que le recordaran con mucha frecuencia lo hermosa que era, Luna no era para nada vanidosa con su aspecto. Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo evitar sentirse bien al mirarse al espejo, quizás fuese porque se estaba viendo a sí misma como una chica normal, y no como la Princesa de Ecuestria, bostezo- Bueno, a aprovechar mientras se pueda -

Luna salió del baño, se dejó caer sobre la cama, pero antes de irse a dormir, observo por la ventana la luna y las estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor, se sintió aliviada de que Cadance pudiera hacerlo con ninguna dificultad. Poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

-o-

Al día siguiente…

El ruido de la mañana despertó a Luna de su sueño, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había dormido tanto, normalmente se levantaba temprano para levantar el sol. Se paró de la cama y abrió la ventana para tomar algo de aire fresco.

- Me alegra ver que Cadance ya domina el levantar el sol, es un hermoso día. Bien… hoy comienza oficialmente mi viaje. – dijo. – Ahora, ¿dónde debería ir primero? -

Luego de asearse, sacó un chaleco azul y blanco, bastante modesto y se lo puso, recogió sus cosas y salió de la posada. Las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas, hasta que oyó cerca de ahí una serie de ladridos y gruñidos, además del ruido de barriles rompiéndose.

- ¡Aléjate de mi bebé, animal endemoniado! – oyó gritar a una poni con una voz ronca, mucha gente empezaba a aglomerarse en el lugar. – Ya, ya, mi bebé, mamá está aquí. -

Luna no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y fue a ver lo que pasaba. Una poni unicornio gorda cargaba un perro blanco en brazos, como si fuera una madre con su bebé, mientras una joven poni terrestre de pelaje verde savia y crin dorado pálido su cutie mark eran tres pastelitos verdes, más o menos de la misma edad que Luna intentaba salvar lo que quedaba de su mercancía, manzanas y un liquido dorado que parecía ser jugo de manzana se había derramado por todo el lugar. La carreta estaba volteada, y salvo por unas cuantas manzanas y barriles que se salvaron milagrosamente, todos los barriles estaban rotos.

- ¡Señora! ¡No ande dejando suelto a su perro así, mire lo que hizo! – protestó la joven.

- ¿Qué? ¡Jovencita, mi pequeño Richard no tiene la culpa! – replicó la unicornio gorda. - ¡El culpable es ese perro callejero que me lo asustó! –

- ¡Es igual! ¡Entre los dos me asustaron y me hicieron tirar la carreta con todas mi mercancía! –

- Oh, y supongo que querrás que te pague, ¿no? – dijo la unicornio gorda con un tono de altivez.

Oyendo la conversación y viendo el desorden, Luna no tardó en deducir lo que había ocurrido. Al parecer el perro de la señora se entró en pelea con un perro callejero de por ahí, y en el alboroto que hicieron asustaron a la poni, haciéndole que volteara la carreta y esta perdiera toda su preciada carga, y como era de esperarse ahora intentaba que le pagaran los daños.

- ¡Ah, pero qué insolencia! Escúchame bien, jovencita, no esperes que te pague por algo que no fue MI culpa. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, con tu permiso. – La unicornio se dio la vuelta y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes se marchó, mientras caminaba iba contoneándose como si quisiera hacerle burla a la muchacha.

- ¡Oiga, espere! – gritó la joven, pero fue en vano, esa gorda poni pomposa y malhumorada se había ido ya. La pobre poni cayó de rodillas, viendo toda su mercancía destrozada, y se le notaba al borde de las lágrimas. Suspiro - ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? –

En aquel momento, Luna no pudo quedarse mirando más. Esa unicornio se había portado de una manera muy descarada con la joven, y eso era inaceptable, por si fuera poco, todos los que estaban ahí, o estaban demasiado estupefactos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, o eran demasiado egoístas, ya que no veía que ninguno moviera un dedo para ayudarla. Quería decirle una o dos cosas a esa yegua, pero como ya se había ido, lo único que quedaba era ver si podía ayudar a la muchacha, así que se le acercó.

- Disculpa… ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? – le preguntó mientras se hincaba para ayudarle a levantar su carreta.

- No, todo está bien, yo puedo sola. – dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa.

- Esa señora se portó muy mal contigo, debería haberte pagado los daños. – dijo Luna

- Sí, pero qué le vamos a hacer, ya viste que se rehusó. – respondió ella, exhalando un suspiro. – Contaba con las ventas de hoy para pagar nuestras deudas -

- Hmm… - Escuchar eso movió algo dentro de Luna, ya que lo siguiente que preguntó fue. - ¿Cuánto? -

- ¿Eh? -

- ¿Más o menos a cuanto asciende todo lo que perdiste? -

- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que me la vas a pagar? – dijo ella. – Eres muy amable, pero nadie tendría tanto dinero. -

- Nunca se sabe. – Luna sonrió, no parecía estar dispuesta a que declinaran su oferta.

- Hmm… bueno, más o menos unos 1000 o 1500 bits, pero insisto, nadie… ¿qué es eso? – preguntó la joven poni, mientras Luna le pasaba una pequeña bolsa. Al no recibir más respuesta que un gesto indicándole que la aceptara, la poni terrestre finalmente cedió, y se quedó pasmada al abrirla para ver el contenido. – Pero… esto es… -

- Adentro hay 2000, puedes quedarte con lo que sobre. – dijo Luna sonriéndole.

- Pero, esto es demasiado. No… no puedo aceptarlo. -

- Lo necesitas más que yo. – insistió Luna.

- Pero no tengo como pagártelo. -

- Te diré algo, ¿por qué no me llenas dos botellas de jugo de manzana y me das algunas manzanas de las que te quedaron? Estoy emprendiendo un viaje, y creo que me vendrán bien para el camino. Así, estamos en paz. -

Después de pensárselo un buen rato, la poni de crin dorado pálido se puso de pie, y le pasó dos botellas de jugo de manzana así como algunas manzanas a Luna. Le agradeció amablemente lo que hizo por ella, prometiéndole que algún día le devolvería el favor, pero Luna le dijo que no era necesario, y acto seguido se marchó.

- De acuerdo, veamos a dónde ir ahora. – Luna levito el mapa cerca de su rostro para orientarse. – Veamos… Ponyville no está muy lejos de aquí. Creo que será un buen lugar para comenzar. Bueno, en marcha –

Tomo rumbo a la estación del tren, compro su boleto y se dirigió a Ponyville. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que visito la aldea donde vivían las portadoras de los elementos, la última vez que lo hizo fue en la pasada Nightmare Night, pero ahora esperaba pasar desapercibida y que nadie la reconociera.

-o-

Unas horas más tarde llegaron a su destino. Luna pensó en descansar ahí, hacer algo de turismo y conocer mejor el lugar, la última vez que estuvo en Ponyville fue durante la pasada Nightmare Night, en realidad no conocía muy bien el pueblo ni a todos sus habitantes.

Aspirando profundamente, bajo del tren e ingresó a la villa esperando no causar un alboroto a su llegada, por suerte no paso nada. Se detuvo unos segundos para anotar los itinerarios de los próximos trenes antes de proseguir.

Fue entonces que noto a cierta poni terrestre de piel y esponjosa crin rosada que se acercaba a todos lo ponis recién llegados entregándoles pastelillos gratis dándoles la bienvenida al pueblo. Luna intento pasar desapercibida, para su mala suerte y sin saber como lo hizo, la poni apareció frente a ella.

- Hola bienvenida a Ponyville. Soy Pinkie Pie- dijo alegremente- Toma un pastelillo, visítanos en Sugar Cube Corner, el lugar más dulce y divertido en todo Ponyville-

- Gracias- dijo luna con un nudo en la garganta esperado que la portadora del elemento de la risa no la reconociera.

- No eres de por aquí cierto. Nunca te había visto ¿Es tu primera vez en Ponyville?-

- Este… si… es mi primera vez aquí-

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

Ahora si Luna se sintió en problemas, en el plan de Cadance no se les había ocurrido pensar en un nombre falso, ya que no pensaba entablar amistades en su viaje. Noto como la poni la miraba con insistencia esperando respuesta.

- ¿Mi… mi nombre?... pues… me… me llamo…L- Light… si eso es Moonlight - dijo finalmente, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se le ocurrió ese nombre, incluso creyó que sonaba muy ridículo pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Es un gusto conocerte Moonlight, espero que podamos ser amigas- exclamo Pinkie muy animada alejándose rápidamente dando pequeños brincos interceptando a un poni que también acababa de llegar- Hola soy Pinkie Pie…-

Luna respiro con tranquilidad cuando Pinkie se alejo, al menos ya había pasado su primera prueba, no sabía que había querido decir con eso de una fiesta pero no le tomo importancia. Levito el pastelillo frente a ella, como se había terminado las manzanas durante el viaje en tren decidió darle una mordida. En verdad estaban buenos, quizás compraría algunos más tarde.

Se dirigió a la posada para pedir una habitación. Ya en su habitación, se quito el chaleco estirando sus alas, se dejo caer sobre la cama, sacó su mapa y el itinerario de los trenes, se puso a pensar a dónde podría ir después.

- Hmm… el próximo tren sale en dos días a Manehattan - pensó- Tal parece me quedare un tiempo por aquí. En ese caso será mejor conocer un poco – Luna se coloco una vez más su chaleco y salió de la posada.

Luna decidió pasear por el pueblo, noto que había cambiado muy poco desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, estaba tan distraída admirando su alrededor que no noto a la poni naranja de crin rubia frente a ella, ambas ponis chocaron de frente, cayendo de espaldas, el sombrero de la poni rubia cayó sobre Luna cubriéndole el rostro.

- Lo siento fue mi culpa- se disculpo la poni terrestre- ¿Estas bien?-

- No, fue mía, no me fije por donde iba- respondió Luna ayudándola a levantarse, se quito el sombrero, finalmente noto de quien se trataba, rápidamente intento ocultar su rostro con su cabello- Aquí tienes- dijo intentando evitar contacto visual, mientras le entregaba su sombrero.

- Gracias dulzura, cielos, perdóname tenía algo de prisa y no me fije por donde iba- Se disculpo la poni granjera- Soy Applejack- dijo estirando su pata.

- Soy… Moonlight- respondió con timidez, estrechando su casco con el de la poni terrestre.

- Un gusto en conocerte. ¿No eres de por aquí? ¿Cierto?-

- Yo… llegue esta mañana-

- Espero disfrutes de tu estadía en Ponyville -

- Gracias, es un hermoso lugar-

- Si necesitas un guía o probar las mejores manzanas de toda Ecuestria, en Sweet Apple Acres serás siempre bienvenida-

Se escucho un zumbido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, ambas ponis giraron su cabeza logrando ver una franja multicolor dirigirse hacia ellas. La franja multicolor choco contra Luna enviándolas rodando unos metros hasta que se detuvieron.

- Ups. Lo siento- dijo una pegaso de color celeste y crin multicolor

- Deberías tener más cuidado Rainbow Dash, pudiste lastimar a alguien- dijo Applejack- ¿Ambas están bien?

Luna reconoció al instante a aquella pegaso.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la poni vaquera

- Estaba practicando una nueva maniobra para los Wonderbolts, pero se salió de control-

- No deberías mejor encargarte del clima o algo así- exclamo Luna

- Eso es fácil, Rainbow Dash, nunca defrauda a Ponyville- dijo la pegaso con aires de grandeza- Perdón ¿y tú eres?-

- Moonlight- respondió sin miedo- soy nueva en el pueblo-

- Un gusto conocerte pero ya debo irme, debo seguir practicando-

- Te recomendaría hacerlo lejos del pueblo- dijo Applejack

- Si, si… lo hare- exclamo la pegaso alejándose volando a gran velocidad.

- Yo también debo irme, un gusto y un placer dulzura-

Applejack se alejo trotando, espero algunos segundos, ahora si estaba segura de que su disfraz funcionaba, si el elemento de la honestidad y la lealtad no la había reconocido quizás tenia oportunidad de pasar desapercibida por mucho más tiempo.

Continuo su recorrido hasta que llego a un extraño establecimiento en las orillas del pueblo, sintiendo curiosidad se decidió a entrar. Intento no llamar la atención al menos hasta descubrir que era aquel lugar pero el sonido de una campanilla advirtió su llegada.

- Ya voy- dijo un melodiosa voz al fondo de la tienda- Bienvenida a Boutique Carrusel, donde cada prenda es linda, única y magnifica- dijo aquella voz proveniente de una poni unicornio de piel blanca y crin risada color purpura- Soy Rarity, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Disculpa, solo pase a ver, no sabía que era una boutique-

- No te preocupes querida, puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, si necesitas algo solo dímelo-dijo muy amablemente Rarity- Pero que hermoso-

- ¿Disculpa?-pregunto confundida Luna

- Tu chaleco es simplemente divino- dijo la unicornio caminando alrededor de la princesa admirando su única prenda por todos los ángulos. Se llevo una pesuña a la barbilla y en un segundo sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiese tenido una gran idea-

- I..de..a..- dijo melódicamente, haciendo que unos lentes, una libreta y un lápiz flotaran hasta ella- Esto será fantástico, no me había sentido a si de inspirada en mucho tiempo- hizo levitar la libreta hasta Luna mostrándole el dibujo de una unicornio usando un chaleco muy parecido al de la princesa con algunas gemas incrustadas en un costado, además de un gorro que complementaba el conjunto- Dime qué opinas-

- Es hermoso- respondió Luna - Me alegra haber sido de utilidad-

- Como agradecimiento serás la primera en tener una de mis nuevas creaciones totalmente gratis- dijo la unicornio levitando algunas telas, una máquina de coser, tijeras, aguja e hilo.

- No es necesario-

- Pero insisto, no puedo quedarme con todo el crédito- respondió sin perder la concentración en su trabajo

- Eres muy generosa Rarity, en verdad gracias-

- Por nada querida… este…-

- Moonlight- contesto la princesa

Unos minutos más tarde Rarity había terminado el primer chaleco con caperuza, era de color azul turquesa con adornos dorados, había tres gemas incrustadas en un costado haciéndolo lucir muy hermoso y elegante, como lo había prometido se lo regalo a Moonlight (Luna). La unicornio le pidió que se lo probara pero Luna insistió que lo haría después ya que tenía algo de prisa, la verdad era que temía que descubriera sus alas y todo su plan de pasar desapercibida se fuera al caño. Finalmente Luna logro convencerla, guardo el chaleco en una de sus alforjas doblándolo cuidadosamente.

-Te agradezco el atuendo, te prometo que lo cuidare-

- Se que lo harás querida, vuelve cuando quieras- le dijo la unicornio antes de que la princesa cruzara la puerta.

Al salir la alicornio agradeció al cielo que su disfraz no hubiera sido descubierto. Continuo su recorrido por Ponyville, sintió algo de hambre, apenas avanzo unos pasos cuando su andar fue detenido por un pequeño conejo blanco que la miraba con curiosidad, el roedor se le acerco olfateándola.

- No Angel, no se olfatea a otros ponis sin su permiso- dijo una suave voz detrás del conejo- Discúlpelo, a veces es un poco curioso-

- No hay ningún problema- dijo Luna dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, intentando alejarse del roedor- ¿Por qué se me queda viendo?-

- No lo sé, nunca había hecho eso- el conejito miraba fijamente a Luna con una patita bajo su mentón- No sé que le ocurre, pero tal parece que le agradas. Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Fluttershy- dijo amablemente la pegaso

- Moonlight, es un placer Fluttershy- en ese momento el estomago de Luna rugio sin aviso alguno, el rostro de la princesa se torno de un rojo intense sintiéndose muy apenada.

Fluttershy rio un poco - Lo siento no fue mi intensión- se disculpo la tímida pegaso- Toma no es mucho pero te ayudara- Fluttershy saco una manzana de su alforja y se la entrego a la unicornio.

- Eres muy amable, déjame pagártela- dijo Luna sacando tres bits de su bolsa- Tómalos-

- No, no, en verdad no es necesario- respondió la pegaso rechazando las monedas- Espero no te moleste pero tengo algo de prisa. Vamos Angel, tenemos que irnos aun hay muchas cosas que comprar- dijo la pegaso con una lista en su pesuña llamando la atención de su mascota.

El conejo salto sobre el lomo de su dueña pero sin dejar de ver a Luna, mientras se alejaban el conejo se encogió de hombros dándose por vencido al intentar recordar quién era esa unicornio.

Luna espero que la pegaso se distrajera para colocar las tres monedas en su alforja sin que lo notara, suspiro aliviada y continuo su recorrido mientras mordisqueaba la manzana. Su estomago rugio de hambre una vez más, rápidamente se acerco a una pareja de ponis terrestre pidiendo indicaciones para un sitio donde comer. Los ponis le señalaron más adelante un sitio donde comer.

Después de disfrutar un delicioso sándwich de margaritas, se dispuso a continuar. Fue entonces que pudo ver en el parque a unos cuantos potrillos jugando, entre ellos se encontraba Pipsqueak, Luna hubiera quería acercársele y hablar con él pero no podía dejar que el pequeño descubriera quien era. Decidió sentarse en una banca del parque y observarlos un poco más.

Mientras estaba ahí sus ojos se posaron sobre la enorme estatua de su hermana Celestia en toda su majestuosidad, pero no importaba hermosa que resultara ser una estatua, jamás podría acercarse a la verdadera belleza de Celestia. Luna noto una gran cantidad de ofrendas, desde ramos hasta hermosas coronas de flores, acomodadas a los pies de la estatua.

La princesa de la noche se acerco al monumento, lo admiro por algunos segundos sin poder contener una pequeña lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos, bajo la cabeza intentando no ponerse a llorar, había pasado tiempo, pensó que lo había superado pero el dolor de perder a quien fue su mejor amiga aun le afectaba.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto alguien a sus espaldas

Luna giro la cabeza encontrándose cara a cara con una unicornio de color lavanda y crin violeta a excepción de un mechón de color rosa en su cabello y cola.

- Si estoy bien- dijo limpiándose la pocas lagrimas que alcanzaron a salir de sus cristalinos ojos- Solo que aun no puedo creer que se haya ido

- Todos la extrañamos- continuo la unicornio- pero tengo la certeza de que ella aun nos cuida desde el cielo-

- En eso tienes razón, Gracias-

- No es nada, disculpa donde están mis modales, Soy Twilight Sparkle, pero puedes decirme Twilight-

- Moonlight, encantada en conocerte Twilight- mintió Luna

- Me eres familiar, ya nos habíamos visto antes-

- Eh… este… no lo creo…- contesto nerviosa- Llegue apenas hoy a Ponyville, no conozco a nadie-

- Es extraño tengo el presentimiento de que ya te había visto-

- Debes estarme confundiendo con alguien más-

- Es probable, quizás…- pensó Twilight con una pesuña en el mentón- Ya lo tengo… Dime ¿Fuiste alumna de la escuela para unicornios especiales de la princesa Celestia?-

- Yo… conocí a la princesa Celestia si a eso te refieres- respondió Luna intentando no sonar muy obvia- Puede ser que nos hayamos visto en alguna vez en Canterlot-

- Probablemente, aun así es un gusto conocerte Moonlight, si necesitas cualquier cosa vivo en la biblioteca del pueblo, es aquel gran árbol de allá- dijo señalando con su pesuña el gran árbol en el centro del pueblo.

Luna agradeció la invitación y el ofrecimiento de ayuda. Después de unos minutos más de conversación, el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, Moonlight (ósea Luna) se despidió de la unicornio decidiendo volver a la posada a descansar.

Ya en su habitación Luna se despojo de su chaleco dejándose caer sobre la cama, había sido un día muy extraño, al menos para ella, decidió tomar un baño caliente y librarse de todas esas preocupaciones.

Ya recostada en su cama no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo más puesto que el sueño le fue ganando poco a poco hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

-o-

Luego de pasar algunos días en Ponyville, y de hacer todo el turismo posible, Luna decidió proseguir su viaje, había hecho muchas amistades en la villa además de las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, se sintió un poco mal por tener que mentirles de esa forma a todos pero era mejor si quería que nadie más se enterara de su viaje.

Subió la tren y se dirigió a Manehattan ahí paso algunos días y después continuo hacia su siguiente destino. Sin mayores contratiempos, fue yendo de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, deteniéndose un par de días para abastecerse y conocer los lugares. Si bien no daba pie a relacionarse demasiado con los ponis de esos lugares e intentaba mantenerse al margen, no quería que pasara lo mismo que ocurrió en Ponyville, al menos estaba lo bastante cerca de sus súbditos como para comprender mejor de primera mano sus necesidades. Eso sin duda le sería de gran ayuda cuando regresara, después de todo este era el objetivo de su viaje.

**Continuara…**

**Pregunta: **

**¿Les gustaría que Onyx repitiera como la pareja de Luna en este fic o alguien diferente?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno mis queridos lectores aqui les traigo el capitulo 3, les agradesco a todos aquellos que respondieron mi pregunta del capitulo anterior, no sabia que habia tantos fans de mi OC. Nunca me imagine que ese pegaso se volveria tan popular. Bueno ahora prosigamos con la historia.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Y esa quién es?**

Un mes después…

Luna avanzaba a trote suave por un camino boscoso. Hacia unas horas había abandonado la ciudad de Los Pegasus, un lugar muy hermoso lleno de luces, espectáculos nocturnos, realmente disfruto el estar en esa ciudad y ver a todos esos ponis que disfrutaban de la noche y sus bondades. Esta junto con Manehattan eran los lugares más fascinantes que había visitado, ya que en ambas los ponis disfrutaban más de la vida nocturna.

Durante el mes que llevaba de viaje ya tenía una gran lista de necesidades que debía atender a su regreso, los más importantes o aquellos que no podían esperar se los enviaba directo a Cadance para que comenzara con ellos de una vez.

No había hablado con su sobrina directamente en mucho tiempo, solo por cartas en las que le contaba que se encontraba bien, prometiéndole que cuando su viaje terminara, ella y Shining Armor podrían tomarse unas largas y bien merecidas vacaciones.

Su siguiente destino un pequeño pueblo de nombre Hooftown, según la había contado el pueblo llevaba tiempo de haberse establecido pero su ausencia en el mapa de Ecuestria se debía a que no había sido reconocido como pueblo. No quedaba muy lejos de Los Pegasus así que Luna se dispuso a conocer ese lugar. Sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperaba, se topó con que había habido un derrumbe, y unas enormes rocas habían caído sobre el camino principal bloqueando por completo el paso. Los ponis que estaban trabajando ahí le dijeron que tardarían no menos de uno o dos días más para terminar de quitarlas, y la única manera de continuar desde ahí era tomar el sendero por el bosque. Pero le advirtieron que no fuera por ahí, ya que en los últimos días, un grupo de bandidos se había estado moviendo por la zona, esperando a viajeros indefensos para emboscarlos.

Luna se encontró frente a un enorme dilema. Había estado trotando desde la última ciudad, y desde ahí solo necesitaría un par de horas más para llegar hasta este pueblo. Ya pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y no podría regresar porque ya para entonces habría anochecido antes de llegar a la ciudad y no le apetecía mucho la idea de dormir bajo las estrellas en solitario, bien podría teletransportarse hasta la cuidad con facilidad pero quería seguir haciendo las cosas como una unicornio normal, por lo que finalmente, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, y encomendándose a su hermana, decidió meterse por el sendero en el bosque.

La senda de este bosque le recordaba a Everfree, ya que se hacía más oscura conforme se iba adentrando más y más. Luna hacía un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse calmada, aunque no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que la estaban acechando. Su intención era atravesar el sendero lo más rápido posible, pero el avance para un poni en los bosques era muy difícil, y en el caso de que surgiera algún peligro, era muy arriesgado salir corriendo, por el hecho de que podía chocar o tropezar con algo.

- Por fin, ahí está el camino – dijo aliviada al ver que ya estaba a punto de salir del bosque, luego de andar dando vueltas por una hora o algo así. Sin embargo, su alivio se vio truncado cuando de entre unos arbustos salieron dos ponis unicornios, robustos y con muy mal aspecto, sucios, desaliñados, llenos de cicatrices en el rostro y en sus patas, armados con hachas que hacían levitar frente a ellos con su magia, ambos estaban sonriendo malévolamente. Tratando de no perder la compostura, la primera reacción de Luna fue dar la vuelta para intentar alejarse, pero del otro lado del sendero aparecieron otros tres. Lento pero seguro, la hicieron retroceder hasta un campo abierto frente a un enorme árbol, formando un semicírculo a su alrededor. La tenían rodeada.

- Vaya, vaya, miren nada más la lindura que nos encontramos – dijo el que parecía ser el líder. – Muy bien, señorita, sea buena, y entréguenos lo que tiene jejeje -

Luna no respondió. Esos tipos tenían malas intenciones.

- Sea buena y quizás no le hagamos nada- añadió el líder- Aunque pensándolo bien… quizás nos podamos divertir un poco contigo hermosura-

Si bien Luna conocía de magia, y sabia varios hechizos para utilizarlos en defensa propia, algunos incluso muy poderosos que mandarían a volar a estos sujetos sin siquiera ensuciarse los cascos o despeinarse la crin. Pero hacer eso significaría prácticamente revelar su identidad, cosa que no quería. Aún así, los tipos ya se le venían encima, y si no hacía algo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que esos rufianes fueran capaces de hacerle. Su integridad física estaba en juego, así que sin meditarlo más, bajo la mirada, cerró los ojos discretamente para después abrirlos tornándose blancos y brillantes, pero no llegó demasiado lejos ya que un agudo grito de dolor rompieron su concentración.

- ¡AAAAAHHH! -

- ¿Está bien, jefe? -

- ¿Te parece que estoy bien, idiota? -

Al levantar la mirada Luna, vio lo que había sucedido, el unicornio líder había recibido un certero relámpago en el hombro chamuscándolo un poco. Los bandidos estaban sobre aviso, preguntándose quién o que había arrojado ese relámpago. Luna también miró a todos lados, intentando ver que había pasado.

De pronto, y sin avisar, un relámpago rozó cerca del hombro de uno de los bandidos que revisaban al jefe, cayendo de sentón por el susto. Y antes que pudieran decir nada, un tercero relámpago cayó entre el resto de los bandidos. Por la dirección en la que venían los relámpagos dedujeron que su misterioso atacante les estaba disparando desde algún punto elevado. Olvidándose por un momento de su potencial víctima, el jefe de los bandidos comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Muy bien, quienquiera que seas, tiro listo, sal de donde estés, y enfréntame como un corcel! ¡No seas gallina! –

Como respuesta, otro relámpago más le fue a dar directo en la rodilla, haciendo que gritara aún más fuerte que antes, Luna tuvo que taparse los oídos para ahogar ese agonizante grito. Luego que finalmente cesó, frente a ella cayó alguien. No pudo verle la cara bien de momento, ya que le estaba dando la espalda, pero juzgando por su constitución parecía ser un joven pegaso de piel negra, tenía cabello plateado, su cutie mark eran cinco estrellas blancas formando un pentagrama. Entre sus patas tenía una pequeña nube gris. Con mano firme el pegaso tomo entre sus patas delanteras la nube apuntando hacia el líder de los bandidos.

- ¿No recuerdas mi advertencia? Cambia de vida, o pagarás con ella -

- ¿Otra vez tú, muchachito? – exclamó el jefe de los bandidos, era obvio que lo conocía – Grr, debí imaginarlo. Tuviste suerte la última vez, pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes –

- No des ni un paso más – amenazó el joven, apretando aun más la nube – O te doy justo en medio de los ojos -

- Jeje, no, no tienes las agallas. Te voy a enseñar algo de respeto– dijo el jefe, levantando su hacha.

El jefe de los bandidos se las quiso dar de muy valentón, pero ese mismo arrojo terminó siendo su perdición, ya que el joven no tuvo reparo alguno en cumplir sus amenazas. Un relampago partió, fugaz y veloz, yendo a parar entre las dos cejas del desgraciado bandido, que cayó para no volver a levantarse completamente achicharrado. El resto del grupo vio con horror el cadáver de su líder, y posteriormente vieron como el joven se preparaba para lanzar otro relámpago, y avanzaba a manera de advertencia.

- Es la última vez que se los digo. Lárguense de aquí, y que no sepa yo que están atacando a los viajeros. Ningún bandido va a estar pillando a sus anchas en estos bosques mientras yo esté aquí, ¿entendido? - Su voz sonaba autoritaria, hablaba muy en serio. Ese era todo el incentivo que necesitaban.

- ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Los cuatro bandidos restantes dieron media vuelta y huyeron hacia la espesura del bosque, no sin caerse estrepitosamente una o dos veces por estar huyendo en desorden.

- Hmph, cobardes – dijo el pegaso, soltando la nube dejando que esta se elevara de regreso al cielo y volteándose comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Luna. – ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? -

Luna tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que le había hablado, ya que cuando finalmente pudo darle un buen vistazo a su rostro, por un momento su corazón perdió un latido. El pegaso era muy bien parecido, su cabello plateado le caía haciendo dos flequillos que rodeaban su amplia frente, y esa media sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en ese momento lo hacía lucir bastante encantador, pero lo que más le impactó, fueron ese par de pupilas verde esmeralda, las cuales brillaban llenas de valor y al mismo tiempo con una amabilidad casi palpable.

- ¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto. Le agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado – dijo ella, intentando ocultar su impresión.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso – dijo el poni, volteando a ver el cadáver del bandido. – En todo caso, ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí? Es muy peligroso que una chica tan joven ande sola por estos lugares –

- Oye, no soy una potrilla, sé cuidarme sola – dijo Luna, no le había agradado el tono en que lo dijo, aunque de inmediato se disculpó. – Perdón, no quise ser grosera. Es que me dirigía hacia Hooftown, y cuando encontré el camino bloqueado ya era algo tarde para volver por donde vine-

- Ya veo. Bueno, si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta allá, solo por seguridad – le ofreció el joven – Oh, dónde están mis modales. Mi nombre es Onyx Blackstar, mucho gusto –

- El mío es Moonlight – respondió ella.

- Moonlight, ¿eh? Lindo nombre. Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo, mejor vámonos– Onyx le ofreció llevar sus cosas, ella acepto.

Luna vio como Onyx y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera de regreso al camino, emprendiendo ambos rumbo hacia Hooftown.

Ambos siguieron el camino a trote suave, y Luna llegó a sentirse bastante a gusto con la compañía de Onyx, el último tramo del viaje sería mucho más ameno teniendo a alguien con quien hablar.

-o-

Luna y su nuevo amigo, Onyx, cabalgaban tranquilamente por el camino hacia el pueblo de Hooftown, conversando un poco de cualquier cosa para distraerse. La Princesa realmente se había quedado bastante impactada cuando este joven apareció como caído del cielo (casi literalmente) para salvarla de esos bandidos. Bueno, ella podría haberse encargado, pero le estaba muy agradecida por ahorrarle la molestia, desde luego que no se lo dijo de esa manera.

Luna se sentía bastante extraña de estar hablando de esa manera con un plebeyo. Normalmente, desde que inicio este viaje de incognito ella no se fiaba de gente que no conocía, pero algo en Onyx le inspiraba una confianza que no había sentido jamás en nadie que fuera de su familia o sus amigos más cercanos. Aparte, él se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba aún sin conocerla, y no cualquier persona haría eso. Entre otras cosas, por primera vez estaba sosteniendo una conversación con alguien como una persona normal, cosa que también la hacía sentirse bastante a gusto en su compañía.

Tuvo suerte que Onyx no le hizo demasiadas preguntas personales, más allá de su edad o de dónde venía. Solo se limitó a decirle la verdad o casi toda, tenía 25 años (¿Qué? no le iba decir que tenia más de 1000 años ¿o sí?) y había viajado desde Canterlot desde hacía un par de semanas. Dijo que le hacía falta algo de contacto con el mundo exterior. Por supuesto, no se molestó en mencionar que era la Princesa Luna. Él no tenía idea de ello, y francamente no era necesario que lo supiera. Si podía hacerse de un amigo verdadero como una chica normal por una vez en la vida, el viaje habría valido la pena.

Luego fue Luna quien decidió conocer más a fondo a Onyx. Acababa de cumplir 27 años, y vivía con sus abuelos y su hermanita menor. Su abuelo era el herrero del pueblo, los habitantes del pueblo lo llamaban "Maestro Blacksmith". Luna recordó que la guardia real muchas veces le había encargado a un herrero con ese nombre forjar espadas y otras armas para los soldados del castillo, las cuales por cierto eran de muy buena calidad. Onyx trabajaba como su asistente, ya que sus padres habían fallecido años atrás. Esa parte movió algo dentro del corazón de Luna, ya que su hermana había fallecido hacia solo unos meses.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí – dijo Onyx de pronto, sacando a Luna de su estado semi-soñador, dándose cuenta que acababan de entrar al pueblo. – Sigue derecho hacia allá y no tardarás en ver la posada -

- De acuerdo – dijo Luna sonriendo. – Gracias de nuevo por tu compañía, y por haberme ayudado en el bosque -

- No fue nada – Onyx le devolvió la sonrisa. – De todas maneras, si llegas a necesitarme de nuevo, búscame en la herrería. Hasta pronto -

- Jeje, claro, adiós – Luna prosiguió su camino. No entendió muy bien lo que Onyx quiso decir con "si llegas a necesitarme de nuevo", pero la idea no parecía del todo desagradable. – "¿En qué estoy pensando? Si acabo de conocerlo" -

Mientras Luna se dirigía a la posada, Onyx prosiguió su camino de regreso a casa. Si bien el muchacho lo había sabido disimular muy bien, por dentro tuvo que admitir que esa linda jovencita a la que acababa de conocer sí que le había dado una impresión. Era bonita, amable y muy educada, aunque se notaba que tenía carácter. Su forma de hablar no era propia de una aldeana común, y Onyx se preguntaba qué clase de educación habría recibido.

- "Ya, sácatela de la cabeza, ella se va por su lado y tú por el tuyo"_ – _Sin duda esa joven tendría que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de volverla a ver? No es como que ella fuese a tomar literalmente lo último que le dijo, ¿verdad?

Estaba tan distraído pensando en eso que por poco pasa de largo su casa. La casa donde vivía era un poco más grande que la mayoría de las que había en el pueblo, en parte porque de hecho tenía dos secciones, la casa propiamente dicha, la cual tenía dos pisos, y un anexo con entrada independiente que había de servir como taller para la herrería. Desde ahí podía ver salir el humo de la chimenea, y se escuchaba el sonido de un martilleo, sin duda su abuelo estaría trabajando duro como siempre. Onyx se bajó de su montura y la dejó en el establo, y se fue hacia la herrería.

- ¡Ya llegué, abuelo! – anunció Onyx mientras entraba a la herrería, efectivamente, su abuelo estaba martillando una hoja de espada para darle forma.

- Uff, hoy llegaste un par de minutos tarde, hijo – le respondió. El abuelo era un poni unicornio de color marrón ya entrado en sus 60 y tantos años, con una gran barba y bigote blancos, pese a ello, mostraba una fuerte constitución, lo cual era no era de extrañarse considerando su oficio, su cutie mark era un martillo y un yunque. Llevaba una pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza, que usaba para ocultar su calvicie.

- Jeje, perdón, tuve… un retraso inesperado – dijo Onyx rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Ya puedes ir a descansar, yo me ocuparé del resto -

- Menos mal, ya me hacía falta un descanso. Solo no te sobre-esfuerces, ¿está bien? -

El abuelo salió de la herrería, y se dirigió de regreso a casa, mientras Onyx se ocupaba de terminar de darle forma a la espada. En los últimos días andaban algo atrasados con sus trabajos, por lo que Onyx decidió terminar con algunos para que su abuelo tuviera menos de qué preocuparse.

El pegaso pasó el resto de la tarde metido en la fragua, adelantando aunque fuera un poco los encargos que tenían pendientes. Se encontraba metiendo la hoja de la espada en la que trabajaba anteriormente dentro del horno para terminar de eliminarle las impurezas cuando…

- ¡Bu! -

- ¡Aaaah! – El susto del grito lo hizo soltar la hoja de la espada, que cayó pesadamente a sus pies, poco más y le da en una pesuña. Al voltearse, vio a una poni terrestre de color verde esmeralda, más o menos de su edad, con la crin rubia y corta, de cutie mark tenia un pergamino y una pluma, y ojos verdes, que no paraba de reírse. - ¡Ilia, con un demonio, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso! –

- Jaja, debiste haber visto tu cara. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Solo pasaba para saludarte, es todo – La poni, que respondía al nombre de Ilia, simplemente le sonrió como si nada, pero Onyx no le devolvió el gesto, no le pareció graciosa su bromita.

- Hmph, bien, si ya lo hiciste, puedes irte – dijo Onyx volviendo a recoger la hoja y poniéndola de vuelta en el horno.

- Onyx, estaba pensando en hacer un día de campo en el lago mañana, y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme – dijo la poni, ignorando lo que Onyx había dicho.

- ¿Invitaste a alguien más? – preguntó Onyx, sin mirarla.

- Desde luego que no. Es para pasar algo de tiempo de calidad, nosotros dos solos – dijo la rubia con un acento algo coqueto en la última parte.

- Lo siento, tengo mucho qué hacer – dijo Onyx sin titubear, tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

- Tú siempre tienes mucho qué hacer – replicó Ilia, con algo de molestia en su voz. – Al menos siempre que te vengo a invitar a que hagamos algo juntos -

- Pero es verdad – dijo Onyx. – Mi abuelo está muy atrasado con sus encargos, y tengo que ayudarlo -

- Ah, vamos. Un día o dos de descanso no te harán daño – insistió Ilia. – Mucho trabajo y no diversión harán que te vuelvas un gruñón -

A Onyx le quedó muy claro que Ilia no iba a aceptar un NO por respuesta. Sin embargo, el muchacho sabía bien cuáles eran sus intenciones, y la idea de pasar un rato a solas con la rubia no terminaba de gustarle. Hasta hacía algún tiempo solían ser buenos amigos, pero ahora intentaba evitarla a toda costa. ¿La razón? Es muy molesto que alguien ande rondando detrás de ti buscando, por decirlo de alguna manera, "obtenerte" cuando tú no estás interesado en esa persona. La parte difícil era, ¿cómo hacérselo entender sin lastimarla?

- Ya te dije que no puedo, tengo que ayudar al abuelo – volvió a decir Onyx.

- ¿No puedes, o no quieres? – preguntó Ilia directamente. Dándose cuenta que la chica no quería dar su pata a torcer, Onyx dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le habló de frente, con una expresión muy seria.

- Las dos. Aún si quisiera, lo que te digo es verdad. Mi abuelo tiene muchos trabajos pendientes, y necesita que lo ayude. Y si ya terminaste de hablar, te agradecería que me dejaras trabajar en paz. En cuanto termine con esto tengo que hacer una entrega –

Ilia retrocedió al ver la mirada de acero que Onyx le dirigía. Por mucho que le gustara el chico, tenía que reconocer que sabía cómo intimidarla cuando quería.

- Está bien, está bien, ya me voy, no hay necesidad de enfadarse – dijo ella retrocediendo lentamente en gesto defensivo, al alejarse, Onyx volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes de irse a casa, Ilia se quedó mirándolo un momento y murmuró. – Pero no creas que me voy a resignar tan fácilmente. Algún día tendrás que decirme que sí -

-o-

Un par de horas más tarde, en otra parte del pueblo…

A pesar de las direcciones que le dio Onyx para llegar a la posada, Luna decidió que aún era algo temprano y decidió dar una vueltecita por los alrededores. En este pueblo el ambiente era mucho más rural que en los otros que había visitado, había muchas granjas y gente trabajando la tierra.

Estaba tan absorta haciendo turismo, que no se dio cuenta que ya empezaba a caer la noche. Decidió que era hora de ir a la posada que Onyx le indicó. Entró para pedir una habitación. Sin embargo, la recepcionista le informó que todos los cuartos ya estaban ocupados o reservados con anticipación, y no tenía ninguno para darle. A Luna no le agradó esto, pero no era su culpa. Con tanto dinero que llevaba encima, bien podría haberla "persuadido" para que le diera un cuarto, pero su sentido de la moral no le permitiría hacer eso. Ni modo, tendría que buscar otro lugar para pasar la noche. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la posada. Afuera, casualmente vio de nuevo a aquel pegaso que la había ayudado, Onyx, y se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba, cargando un pequeño saco.

- Hey, nos vemos de nuevo – dijo él, con una sonrisa.

- Creo que tuve suerte de haberte encontrado – dijo Luna. – Toda la posada está llena, no hay habitaciones -

- ¿Está llena? – dijo Onyx. – Ah, qué mala suerte –

- ¿No sabes de otro lugar donde pueda quedarme a pasar la noche? – preguntó Luna. – La verdad, no estoy con ganas de acostarme a dormir en una banca en la plaza del pueblo -

- Pues te las verás difíciles para encontrar aquí si la posada está llena – dijo Onyx, se puso a pensar un momento. – Bien,... en mi casa tenemos un cuarto adicional, quizás… -

- ¿Eh? – Luna no se esperaba que fuera a decirle eso. - ¿Quedarme en… tu casa? -

- Seguro mis abuelos lo entenderán. Hasta que se vacíe la posada por lo menos – dijo Onyx. – Claro que, es tu decisión -

Luna no estaba muy segura de lo que le estaba ofreciendo. No le parecía muy sensato dormir en casa de alguien a quien acababa de conocer, pero como estaban las cosas, esa era su única alternativa si quería una cama y un techo por esa noche. Y él mismo le había dicho que si lo necesitaba, lo buscara. Bien, no es que lo hubiera ido a buscar, pero realmente lo estaba necesitando de momento.

- Bueno, solo espero no incomodarlos – dijo finalmente, resignada. Si no había de otra, ¿qué le iba a hacer?

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Onyx. - ¿Me esperas un momento? Tengo que entregar un encargo en la posada. No he de tardar más de unos minutos, y creo que llegaremos a tiempo para la cena –

- Eso suena bien. Bueno, aquí te espero – Acto seguido, Onyx entró a la posada mientras Luna se sentaba en una banca para esperarlo.

No lejos de ahí, desde una esquina, cierta poni terrestre observaba la escena, y no con muy buenos ojos.

- Hmm, ¿y esa quién es? No recuerdo haberla visto antes en el pueblo -

- ¿Qué tanto atisbas por ahí, Ilia? –

- ¡Aaahh! – La aludida se asustó cuando le hablaron por detrás, miró por encima de su hombro y vio a una poni pelirroja de color azul, tenia cabello y la cola amarrado en una trenza, de cutie mark tenia un barril metálico de leche, acompañada de una potrilla con el pelo del mismo color pero de color amarillo que lucía como su hermanita pequeña, sin cutie mark. – Ah, son ustedes -

- Romani quiere saber qué tanto miras, Ilia – dijo la potrilla.

- Conociéndote, seguro andas detrás de Onyx de nuevo, ¿no es así? – dijo la poni mayor esbozando una media sonrisa con malicia.

- No te metas, Cremia, no es asunto tuyo – dijo Ilia. En eso la pequeña, que respondía al nombre de Romani, se asomó a ver qué pasaba.

- Hey, hermana, ¿no es esa la muchacha que entró con Onyx al pueblo? – dijo al ver a Luna.

- Oye, es verdad – dijo Cremia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esa chica entró con Onyx al pueblo? – Ilia sintió un piquete en el pecho.

- Romani se pregunta si será su nueva novia, jijijí – se rió la pequeña.

- Huy amiga, como que te llegó competencia – corroboró la hermana mayor.

- Ja, cómo crees – dijo Ilia frunciendo el ceño. – Ni que fuera para tanto –

- Como digas – dijo Cremia – Nosotras nos vamos tenemos muchas estregas que hacer, te cuidas mucho -

Romani y Cremia prosiguieron su camino, mientras Ilia retornó a su posición de observar a Luna. Cosa de un minuto después Onyx salió de la posada, Luna se paró, los dos intercambiaron algunas palabras y después ella tomó sus cosas y se fue acompañando a Onyx.

- "Hmm,… ¿a dónde van esos dos?"_ – _Sin meditarlo mucho decidió seguirlos, pero de lejitos.

-o-

Onyx llevó a Luna hasta su casa. Ya estaba cayendo la noche, y desde afuera se podía oler la cena, cosa que le abrió el apetito a la joven, ya empezaba a darle hambre.

- Espero que te guste la sopa que prepara la abuela – dijo Onyx mientras abría la puerta. - ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! –

- Por fin regresaste, jovencito– Lo recibió una ancianita poni pegaso de baja estatura y regordeta, de color rosa pálido con el pelo canoso amarrado en un moño alto, de cutie mark tenia una cacerola y un cucharon humeantes, Luna dedujo que debía de ser su abuelita. – Y justo a tiempo porque ya estábamos a punto de servir la cena y nos íbamos a sentar sin ti –

- Ah, sobre eso, abuelita… – dijo Onyx, apartándose un poco para que su abuela viera a Luna.

- ¿Hmm? – La venerable ancianita vio que su nieto no venía solo, había traído a una joven con él. – Vaya, ¿pero quién es esa hermosa señorita que te acompaña? –

- Acaba de llegar al pueblo, y no tiene dónde hospedarse – explicó Onyx.

- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Moonlight – se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia. – La posada estaba llena cuando llegué, y su nieto tuvo la gentileza de ofrecerme hospedaje en su casa. Desde luego que no tengo intenciones de quedarme de gratis, con gusto les pagaré sus atenciones -

- Jovencita, la hospitalidad es algo que no tiene precio – dijo la abuela negando con el dedo. – Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, no te cobraremos nada por eso-

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señora -

- Jaja, ah, no me llames señora, por favor. Puedes llamarme abuela, todos en el pueblo lo hacen – dijo muy risueña la poni anciana, era bastante simpática. – Ahora ven y toma asiento, cenarás con nosotros-

- Está bien… abuela – Luna se sentía algo rara hablando de manera tan casual, aunque debía admitir que no le era del todo incómodo. La abuelita de Onyx parecía ser una mujer bastante agradable, y empezaba a preguntarse cómo sería el resto de su familia.

Un momento después, Luna se sentó a la mesa junto con su familia. Aparte de la abuela, también se sumaron su esposo, y una pequeña potrilla unicornio de color naranja con la crin amarilla amarrada en dos coletas sin cutie mark, que era la hermanita menor de Onyx, Amber. La abuela les sirvió su sopa especial. Luna la probó, y en verdad le gustó. Ni siquiera los mejores chefs del palacio preparaban platillos tan deliciosos.

Desde afuera, por la ventana, Ilia espiaba y escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaban, pero tratando de que no fueran a darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. La familia estaba charlando muy amenamente, y a los agudos ojos verdes de la rubia no se le escapaba el hecho de que Onyx y la poni nueva se miraban de reojo ocasionalmente. La chica también tenía unos modales… inusualmente refinados al comer y hablar, o incluso para reírse con las anécdotas que les relataba el abuelo en la mesa.

- "Esto es inconcebible"_ – _pensaba Ilia, sentía que iba a explotar por dentro. – "A mí jamás me ha invitado a cenar con su familia, pero a esa chica nueva se la llevó como si nada. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"_ -_

- ¿Y cuándo se van a casar? – escuchó preguntar a Amber, como si nada, provocando que Onyx escupiera inmediatamente el agua que se estaba tomando en ese momento. A Ilia por poco le da un paro cardiaco al mismo tiempo, pero se tranquilizó al oír la respuesta de Onyx.

- ¡Amber, pero de dónde sacas esas tonterías! – protestó Onyx poniéndose de pie, toda su cara estaba al rojo vivo, literalmente. – Si la acabo de conocer, no es para… -

- No hay por qué esperar tanto. No estaría mal tener en la familia a una jovencita tan hermosa como ella – corroboró el abuelo.

- ¿Tú también, abuelo? Ah, cielos, ¿cuándo me van a dejar en paz con eso? – Onyx decidió retirarse para evitar un bochorno mayor, así que recogió su plato. – Si me disculpan, voy a descansar un poco, con permiso-

Onyx fue a dejar su plato en la cocina, y luego subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación. Luna no había terminado de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, la abuela notó por su expresión lo que estaba pensando.

- Jaja, ignóralos, es que les encanta hacerle eso al pobre de Onyx – dijo poniéndole un casco en el hombro a la joven unicornio. – El pobrecito es muy sensible respecto a eso, no le gusta que mencionen esas cosas. -

- Sí, es igualito a su padre cuando tenía esa edad– rió el abuelo.

- Mi hermano es muy popular entre las ponis del pueblo – dijo Amber. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se decide de una vez a tener una novia, siempre las rechaza a todas -

- Según él, porque no ha encontrado a su "poni ideal"– dijo la abuela. – Sigo sin entender a qué se refiere. –

- "Creo que podría simpatizar con él_._"_ – _dijo Luna para sus adentros. Al parecer ella y Onyx tenían algo en común, ambos estaban buscando a su pareja ideal. Quizás podrían llevarse bastante bien.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Ilia todavía seguía sin creerlo. Onyx había invitado a una perfecta desconocida a su casa, ¡y de paso a que cenara con él! Bueno, toda su familia estaba presente también, pero aún así, no le cabía en la cabeza que nunca le hubiera concedido a ella ese privilegio. ¡Si lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, él fue su primer amigo de la infancia!

- Te voy a estar vigilando muy de cerca, chica nueva. Ay de ti si tratas de quitarme a mi Onyx_ – _dijo la rubia, haciendo énfasis especialmente en el "MI", mientras se alejaba de la casa. Ninguna forastera invasora iba a meterse en su territorio a quitarle lo que era suyo por derecho. No señor, de ninguna manera.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que aun no es tiempo pero como estaré fuera durante esas fechas quiero desearles a todos ustedes lectores un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO…**

**Capítulo 4: Nuevas amistades y Rivales.**

La cena continuó normalmente, aún sin Onyx que había preferido retirarse por los comentarios que hicieron su abuelo y su hermanita, y lo hicieron sentirse bastante avergonzado. Se pasaron un rato escuchando algunas historias del abuelo, y se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no se dieron cuenta de cómo pasó volando el tiempo, aún luego de que terminaron de comer. Ya pasaban de las 8 de la noche, por lo que el abuelo se llevó a la pequeña Amber a dormir a su habitación, mientras la abuela acompañó a Luna (Moonlight) a la que habría de ser la suya durante su estadía en su casa.

La habitación estaba en el segundo piso. Según le dijo la abuela, esa solía ser la habitación de Onyx cuando sus padres aún vivían, luego de que fallecieran el pegaso se pasó a la habitación de ellos. Esta ahora nadie la ocupaba, pero aún así la mantenían limpia y ordenada, y de cuando en cuando la usaban como cuarto de huéspedes si llegaba alguien que la necesitara.

- Espero que te sientas a gusto. Buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños-

- También usted, abuela –

Luna cerró la puerta, y echó un vistazo a la habitación. La cama era bastante grande, y también tenía una cómoda con un espejo para arreglarse. Había también un armario vacío, donde aprovechó de poner algo de la ropa que llevaba. La casa de Onyx y su familia podía ser humilde, pero era su hogar, y Luna realmente se sentía a gusto ahí, no tenía nada que envidiarle a su palacio.

- Uff. Bueno, hora de dormir un poco – dijo con voz algo somnolienta.

Dejó sus alforjas sobre la cómoda, se quito el chaleco y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Estaba muy cansada por todo el ajetreo de ese día, así que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

-o-

Más tarde, esa noche…

- ¡Tía Luna!- grito Cadance al verla, rápidamente apresuro el paso para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas- Me alegra mucho verte-

- A mi también sobrina- respondió Luna devolviéndole el abrazo- Siento no haberte contactado en tanto tiempo-

- Lo entiendo se que debiste estar muy ocupada para hacerlo, pero vamos cuéntame todo, no omitas ningún detalle- exclamo sus sobrina con emoción

Mientras dormía Luna utilizo su magia para entrar en los sueños de Cadance y poder hablar con ella personalmente. Le conto todo lo que había vivido hasta su encuentro con Onyx.

- Y bueno ahora estoy hospedada en su casa- termino de contar Luna

- Que emocionante estoy segura que has visto muchos lugares-

- Así es. Jamás me imagine que Ecuestria tuviera lugares y ciudades tan interesantes y hermosas-

- Se te ve más relajada, hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír así tía Luna- exclamo Cadance con una sonrisa- Sabía que este viaje te ayudaría-

- En verdad ha sido de mucha ayuda. Pero ahora cuéntame sobrina ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?-

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte tía todo está bajo control- respondió con calma- Nadie sospecha nada he sabido hacer una perfecta caracterización tuya, aunque debo admitir que usar la voz real de Canterlot me causo dolor de garganta-

Luna levanto una pesuña cubriéndose la boca evitando que su sobrina la viera riendo. Cadance le arrojo una mirada fugaz.

- Lo siento, jajaja… lo siento…-

Cadance comenzó a reír de igual forma uniéndose a su tía en un ataque de risa.

- Esto fue divertido- dijo Cadance recuperándose de tanta carcajada- Entonces ¿así que Onyx?-

- No, nada de eso solo es un corcel que me invito a hospedarme en su casa-

- Sí, claro tía Luna como digas- dijo con una picara sonrisa- Debo retirarme. Espero volver a verte pronto- exclamo Cadance dándole un cálido y fuerte abrazo de despedida.

- Lo mismo digo sobrina, cuídate mu…-

**¡THROOOOOOOOMMM!**

El fuerte estallido de un trueno hizo que Luna se despertara de su sueño. La princesa se despertó casi de sobresalto, el estallido la había sorprendido interrumpidiendo su conversación con Cadance, ya solo se estaban despidiendo. Luna se salió de la cama y miró por el cristal de la ventana, efectivamente estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y con relámpagos.

- De la que me salvé por no dormir afuera – se dijo a sí misma- Cloudsdale debió enviar lluvia a esta zona-

Antes de volverse a dormir, decidió bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua, antes de salir de la habitación se coloco el chaleco, solo en caso de encontrarse a alguien más despierto. Como estaba muy oscuro, encendió su cuerno iluminando tenuemente el pasillo, no quería dar un paso en falso y romperse el cuello al caer por las escaleras. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y caminó muy sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie. Al llegar a las escaleras, tomó un profundo respiro antes de bajar, dando cada paso con precaución.

Finalmente llegó a la cocina. Se acercó a una jarra llena de agua, y tomó una taza para servirse levitándola con su magia. Pero mientras se tomaba el agua, al voltearse se encontró con la mirada de alguien más que se había levantado. Era la pequeña Amber. Parecía estar muy asustada, por la forma en cómo la estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Luna. - ¿No puedes dormir? -

- Me dan miedo las tormentas – respondió la pequeña. – Los truenos y los rayos me provocan pesadillas –

- Pobrecita – Luna se acercó y se inclinó para abrazarla.

- Por favor no se lo digas a mi hermano, o a mis abuelos – dijo Amber. – No quiero que piensen que soy una miedosa -

- No tienes de qué avergonzarte – la tranquilizó Luna, sonriéndole.- Te diré algo, si quieres puedo acompañarte un rato, hasta que estés más tranquila -

- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. – se alegró la pequeña. Luna se puso de pie y el acompaño de regreso hasta su habitación.

Amber se volvió a acostar en su cama, mientras Luna se sentaba en el borde. Luna miró por un momento la ventana, justo cuando un relámpago destellaba afuera.

- Bueno, si quieres podemos conversar un poco, de lo que quieras. – le ofreció Luna.

- Hmm,… - La pequeña caviló un momento, y finalmente preguntó. - Oye, Moonlight, ¿cómo es la familia de la que vienes? -

- ¿Mi familia? - Luna en ese momento no supo qué decirle. No iba a contarle que era la princesa de Ecuestria. Intentando pensar en algo pronto, finalmente decidió hablarle algo que pensaba que sería suficiente para saciar su curiosidad, aunque quizás le doliera un poco. – Bueno… tenía una hermana mayor que… murió a causa de una enfermedad hace poco –

- Oh… - Amber pudo percibir la tristeza en la voz de Moonlight y también en sus ojos, no pudo evitar sentir pena por la unicornio. – Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar eso -

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – dijo Luna. – Sabes, en ocasiones es un poco duro ser la hermana menor-

- Sí, te entiendo. – dijo Amber. Onyx era el único que tenía uso de razón cuando sus padres murieron, así que ella casi no los recordaba bien. – Mi hermano Onyx a veces puede ser muy regañón conmigo, pero lo quiero mucho. Siempre está conmigo cuando más lo necesito, igual que el abuelo y la abuela -

- Ustedes son una familia muy unida, ¿verdad? – preguntó Luna.

- Sí. Aunque, ¿sabes algo? A veces hubiera querido tener una hermana mayor. Sobre todo cuando veo a otras hermanas. Me dan algo de envidia -

- ¿En serio? – Luna sonrió divertida.

- Ajá. – En ese momento, a Amber se le ocurrió una idea. – Oye, Moonlight, ¿te gustaría ser mi hermana mayor? -

- ¿Eh? – La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

- Mientras estés aquí, por lo menos – dijo Amber. – Ándale si-

- Hmm – Luna tardó un momento en procesar lo que le estaba pidiendo. La idea de tener a Amber como hermanita pequeña no le sonaba del todo mal, particularmente dado que ella siempre fue la hermana menor– De acuerdo, está bien. Somos hermanas a partir de ahora. -

- ¡Sí! ¡Tengo una hermana mayor, sí! – celebró feliz Amber, pero Luna le hizo "shhhhh" para que bajara la voz y no fuera a despertar a los abuelos o a su hermano. – Perdón, me dejé llevar – dijo la chiquilla tapándose la boca.

Luna exhaló un suspiro, y miró por la ventana un momento cuando destelló un relámpago, antes de volver su atención hacia Amber.

- Los días lluviosos me traen muchos recuerdos – dijo Luna. – Siempre que sentía miedo, salía corriendo a abrazar a mi hermana. Ella siempre encontraba la forma de tranquilizarme. Si estaba asustada, se quedaba conmigo hasta que me dormía, y si tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño me contaba historias, muy bonitas, por cierto -

- ¿Qué clase de historias? ¿Esas dónde el héroe se enfrenta a un villano malvado, rescata a la princesa y después se casan y viven felices para siempre? –

- Hmm… sí, más o menos –

- Esas historias me encantan – dijo Amber. – A veces quisiera ser como las princesas de esos cuentos -

- Jeje, oye, ser princesa no es tan simple como parece – dijo Luna.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? -

- ¿Eh? Bueno… eso es lo que he escuchado– fue lo único que a Luna se le ocurrió decir.

- Hmm – Amber por un momento como que no se tragó la respuesta de Luna, pero luego pensó que tal vez ella tuviera razón. – Oye, ¿te sabes buenas historias? ¿Por qué no me cuentas una antes de dormir? Claro, si no te molesta –

- Por supuesto que no – replicó Luna. – Es más, traje conmigo un libro que tiene historias muy interesantes, ¿me esperas un momento y te leo una? –

- OK, pero no tardes por favor – dijo Amber.

Luna entendió con la última parte que Amber no quería quedarse solita, así que se apresuró a volver a su cuarto. Buscó entre sus libros uno que había llevado sobre las leyendas antiguas entre sus cosas y volvió con Amber, acto seguido se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Encendió un poco más su cuerno para tener mejor iluminación. Amber se le arrinconó para ver el libro.

- Ay, quisiera poder leerlo yo. – La pequeña asistía a la escuela del pueblo pero aun no aprendía a leer y escribir muy bien

- No te preocupes. Tiene algunas ilustraciones para que sepas más o menos lo que pasa. Ahora veamos, hmm… - Luna buscó en el índice

- Cuéntame este- señalo Amber uno de los títulos. Luna se sorprendió del que había elegido, eso ya era cosa del pasado pero aun así le traía recuerdos dolorosos.

- De acuerdo, escucha bien-

- "Había una vez en el reino mágico de Ecuestria dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región. Para hacerlo la mayor usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer, la menor traía la luna al anochecer. Así le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo la menor se lleno de celos, los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba, pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor la transformo en una malvada yegua oscura… Nightmare Moon"

**¡THROOOOOOOOMMM!**

Se escucho un trueno a fuera. Pero Amber escuchaba con mucha atención la historia, y también mientras miraba las ilustraciones del libro, intentaba imaginarse como era todo aquello. La imaginación de la pequeña volaba como nunca, con la historia que Luna le contaba.

- ¿No tienes miedo?-

- ¿Por qué?, solo es una historia- respondió Amber- Continua por favor-

-"Juro que sumiría al reino en la noche eterna. Con pesar la mayor uso la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis… Los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos derroto a su hermana menor y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna, y la armonía a perdurado en Ecuestria por generaciones…"

-¿Y después que paso?- pregunto Amber- La historia no termina aquí ¿verdad? ¿Digo las hermanas se volvieron a reunir?-

- No claro que no pequeña- respondió Luna volteando la página mostrándole que la historia continuaba.

- "La historia de Nightmare Moon se volvió un mito entre los ponis, pero según la leyenda en el día mas largo del milésimo años las estrellas la liberarían de su prisión permitiéndole traer de nuevo la noche eterna…"- Luna hizo una pausa.

- ¿Sucede algo Moonlight?-

- No nada Amber, estoy bien, continuemos-

-"Con las estrellas alineadas Nightmare Moon se libero de su prisión y trajo consigo la noche eterna a todo el mundo. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, seis jóvenes ponis se atrevieron a desafiar a la malvada yegua oscura. Juntas desafiaron cada obstáculo que les había colocado para detener su avance, pero no contaba con que cada una de ella tenía sus propias habilidades.

Después de un breve intento de hacer que los elementos funcionaran Nightmare Moon los destruyo, su victoria parecía segura. Pero no conto con que los elementos ya poseían nuevos dueños. Usando sus poderes las seis derrotaron a Nightmare Moon liberando a la hermana menor quien se encontraba entre lo que quedaba de la armadura de lo que alguna vez fue Nightmare Moon.

Después de mil años por fin se había reconciliado con su hermana y todo volvía a estar en equilibrio una vez más… FIN"- Luna cerro el libro

- Vaya... esa fue una historia increíble – dijo Amber cuando Luna terminó de leer. La historia estaba tan emocionante que hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no quedarse dormida hasta que terminara. – Oye… ¿y eso pasó de verdad? –

- Y Sabes esta historia paso en verdad-

- Si lo sé-

- ¿Lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida Luna

- Si, todos conocen la historia de las princesas Luna y Celestia. ¿Te digo un secreto?- Amber se acerco a la unicornio- La princesa Luna es mi favorita- susurro a su oído.- Se que la princesa Celestia falleció hace unos meses y la princesa Luna debe estar muy triste. Hmm, sabes si tú fueras una alicornio y tu cabello más oscuro quedarías perfecta como la princesa Luna – dijo Amber.

- "Si supieras…" - pensó Luna, la chiquilla no tenía idea de la magnitud de sus palabras, pero decidió disimular. – Cómo crees, no es para tanto -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si eres muy bonita – dijo la chiquilla. A Luna muchas veces le habían dicho que era una joven muy hermosa, aún así nunca le prestaba mucha atención a eso. Sin embargo, la ingenuidad y sinceridad con la que se lo dijo la pequeña la hizo sentirse extrañamente bien.

- Je, bueno gracias – dijo Luna ruborizándose un poco. En eso vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta que la tormenta ya había terminado. Estaban tan entretenidas leyendo que se habían olvidado de ella. – Mira, ya paró -

- Ahora ya puedo dormir tranquila – dijo Amber, arropándose. – Muchas gracias por leerme la historia, Moonlight -

- No fue nada – respondió la joven. – Pero por ahora, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, ya estoy muy cansada –

- Yo también. Buenas noches –

- Dulces sueños, Amber. – Antes de irse, le dio un besito en la frente a Amber. Su madre solía hacer eso cuando era pequeña para darle las buenas noches. La pequeña unicornio se extrañó un poco por el gesto, pero luego decidió que, si Moonlight iba a ser su "hermana mayor" se podría acostumbrar a ello.

Luna mientras tanto regresó a su cuarto. Al acostarse en la cama para volverse a dormir, pensó un poco en lo que había pasado ese día. Era su primera noche en ese pueblo, o en esa casa particularmente, pero se sentía bastante bien, casi como si formara parte de esa familia, de ese hogar. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, desde que su hermana falleció.

Perdida entre sus pensamientos, y rendida por el cansancio y sin quitarse el chaleco, lentamente la joven cerró los ojos y se fue abandonando en su sueño.

-o-

Al día siguiente…

Los molestos cantos de los gallos despertaron a Luna. Por haberse quedado despierta leyéndole la historia a Amber realmente le fastidiaron, quería dormir solo un poco más. Primero intentó ahogarlos tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, pero esos odiosos pajarracos seguían insistiendo. Al parecer no paraban hasta que todo mundo se hubiera parado de la cama.

- Ugh… ya, está bien, ya me levante - Luna se restregó un poco los ojos, estaba acostumbrada a pararse temprano pero anoche se quedo despierte leyéndole a Amber. Decidió ir al baño para asearse, así que tomó sus cosas, pero se acordó que no les había preguntado a Onyx o a su familia donde estaba el baño. Resignada, bajó las escaleras, y tuvo suerte que en el comedor se encontraba la abuela preparando la mesa para el desayuno. Por suerte para ella traía puesto el chaleco que ocultaba sus alas.

- Buenos días – la saludó la anciana poni al verla. - ¿Dormiste bien? -

- Sí, supongo, aunque me despertó un trueno con la tormenta de anoche – dijo Luna. – Disculpe, abuela, ¿podría decirme donde está el baño? -

- La puerta al final del corredor a la izquierda – le indicó la abuela. – Pero espera que Onyx salga, hace poco que entró –

- De acuerdo, gracias – Luna fue hacia donde le indicaron. Al llegar a la puerta, efectivamente, escuchó los ruidos del agua, así que se quedó esperando a que Onyx saliera.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió, y Luna por poco se desmaya ante la visión que tuvo. Onyx salió con el cabello algo húmedo y desordenado cayendo por sus hombros y su rostro, traía una toalla en los hombros, aún así eso no sirvió de mucho para ocultar la musculatura de su cuerpo. Todo esto al parecer le alborotó las hormonas a la joven princesa, que sentía como si sus alas estuvieran a punto de romper su vestimenta por quererse abrir de manera súbita.

- Ah, buenos días – la saludó Onyx como si nada. - ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? -

- ¿Eh? Ah, bien, muy bien – Luna trató de mantener la compostura, disimulando su expresión, y tratando de no sonrojarse.

- El baño es todo tuyo, te esperamos para el desayuno – dijo Onyx abriéndole paso para que entrara.

- G-gracias – dijo Luna, mientras lo veía alejarse. Tardó un par de segundos en sorprenderse a sí misma mirando fijamente los flancos de Onyx, que a su juicio tampoco estaba nada mal. – "¡Pero qué rayos te pasa, Luna, no seas una pervertida!" –

Luna finalmente entró al baño para asearse, y ver si se sacudía de la mente esas "ideas pervertidas". Aún así, mientras se bañaba, no podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza. En toda su vida, esa era la primera vez que veía a otro poni de esa manera, y sin duda era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, aún cuando su parte racional le gritaba que mirara para otro lado, simplemente no pudo obedecer esa orden. No, no es que no pudiera, es que no quería. Onyx era un pegaso bastante atractivo, eso no podía negarlo. Según lo que le habían enseñado, normalmente eso hubiera sido considerado como una "indecencia", por no decir más, pero dado que estaba en la casa de él, supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Se estuvo un buen rato remojándose, hasta que finalmente logró calmarse, razonando que fue solo la sorpresa, nada más. No tenía nada de qué alarmarse, era lógico pensar que ver a un semental de esa forma le causara una impresión tan fuerte, más si se trataba de uno con un físico como el de Onyx.

- "Ya, está bien, admites que es un corcel muy guapo, pero eso es todo. Nada más." – Se decía a sí misma mientras se secaba. Se peinó y se vistió con un chaleco de color negro por suerte para entonces sus alas ya se habían relajado, para luego dirigirse hacia el comedor, donde la familia la esperaba para el desayuno.

- Te estuviste un buen rato – dijo Onyx cuando ella se sentó a comer.

- Perdón por eso – dijo Luna.

Ya cuando estuvieron todos en la mesa, comenzaron a comer. Nadie dijo más por un buen rato, hasta que el abuelo rompió el silencio.

- Oye, Onyx, ¿ya terminaste con el trabajo del alcalde? -

- ¿Eh? – Onyx estaba distraído, después de asimilar la pregunta dijo con desgano. – Ah, sí, ya están –

- Espero que no tengas inconveniente en llevárselas. Tengo que terminar con los otros trabajos -

- Ah, vamos, abuelo. Yo puedo encargarme de ellos, mejor llévaselas tú – dijo Onyx, pero el abuelo negó con el dedo.

- Onyx, recuerda que tú eres el aprendiz. Haces lo que yo diga, ¿entendido? -

- Hmm… sí, señor – dijo Onyx frunciendo el ceño. Luna notó que el pegaso parecía estar algo incómodo, y no entendía por qué, pero antes de tener tiempo de preguntar, la pequeña Amber intervino.

- Lo que pasa es que no quieres ver a Ilia, ¿verdad? – Onyx no respondió, solo volteó la cara, aunque se pudo notar un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo? – preguntó la abuela. – Creí que ustedes dos eran buenos amigos -

- Sí, éramos amigos, pero eso fue antes que ella empezara a acosarme - respondió el joven rubio, se notaba bastante molesto.

- ¿Quién es Ilia? – no pudo evitar preguntar Luna.

- Es la hija del alcalde – respondió el abuelo. – Ambos solían jugar mucho juntos cuando eran pequeños, je, hasta llegué a pensar que ella llegaría a formar parte de la familia -

- Abuelo… no empieces de nuevo – gruñó Onyx. Podía tolerar hasta cierto punto que lo fastidiaran con el asunto de andar siempre solo y no conseguirse a una novia, pero que metieran a Ilia, ya eso era otra historia. Quizás de niño la idea de casarse con ella le hubiera parecido divertida, pero ya después de madurar se dio cuenta que ella no era para él, por varias razones.

- Ya, ya hijo, no hay necesidad de enojarse – dijo el abuelo.

Todos prosiguieron con su desayuno. Después al terminar, Luna volvió a su cuarto por algunas cosas para salir, específicamente algunos pergaminos, un tintero y una pluma para escribir. Al salir de la casa, afuera encontró a Onyx que estaba saliendo del taller y llevaba la bolsa con las herraduras que tenía que entregar en casa del alcalde.

- ¿También vas a salir? – dijo Onyx al verla.

- Iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo – dijo Luna.

- Te gusta hacer turismo, ¿eh? – dijo Onyx sonriendo. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

- Claro, no hay problema – aceptó ella.

Los dos jóvenes ponis comenzaron a caminar lado a lado. La gente del pueblo los miraba con algo de recelo. Bueno, más específicamente, miraban con recelo a Onyx, porque se les hacía raro verlo caminar junto a una joven poni, siempre lo veían solo. Si bien la compañía de Luna le era agradable, el que lo vieran de esa manera lo hacía sentirse bastante incómodo. No quería que nadie malinterpretara la situación, después de todo apenas tenía un día de conocerla. Luna notó esto, y decidió ponerse a conversar con él para que se olvidara.

- Oye, Onyx, acerca de tú y esa chica Ilia, ¿acaso por casualidad, ustedes dos…? -

- Por favor ni se te ocurra pensar eso – dijo Onyx. – En lo personal… no es que me caiga mal, pero… ella no es mi tipo –

- Perdón, no quise molestarte – dijo ella. – Pero es que noté que te pusiste bastante incómodo cuando hablaron de eso en el desayuno. Si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿a qué se debe? –

- Hmm… bueno, cuando éramos pequeños se podría decir que ella era mi mejor amiga. Nos llevábamos bien, y todo, pero… creo que al ir creciendo ella comenzó a querer conmigo algo más que amistad, si me entiendes -

- Es decir… que tú le gustas -

- No creo que decir que le gusto sea suficiente – dijo Onyx. – El problema es… que yo no siento lo mismo, y aunque se lo hago saber… creo que es demasiado terca para darse por vencida -

Luna pensó un poco, la tal Ilia no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a la casa del alcalde, la cuál era algo más grande que la de Onyx, y eso era decir mucho. El pegaso tocó a la puerta, siendo recibidos por la secretaria del alcalde quien los dejo entrar en su casa y que en un momento el alcalde los atendería por que se encontraba en una reunión con algunos ponis del pueblo, pero su hija estaba disponible para recibirlos. Esa última parte hizo que Onyx arrugara los labios y soltara un gruñido por tener que ver cara a cara a Ilia, pero dando las gracias se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo con Luna siguiéndolo. La secretaria del alcalde vio a la joven unicornio de crin azulada, y se preguntó quién sería.

- Jeje, hola, Onyx, veo que viniste a visitarme -

- No te emociones tanto. Solo vine por mi trabajo – respondió Onyx, sin intentar ocultar su descontento.

- Ah, vamos, no seas así. Mira, mi invitación al lago sigue en pie por si cambias de parecer – dijo la ojiverde sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, y fue reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto al ver detrás de Onyx y notar de quién venía acompañado.

- Bueno, en cuanto tu padre salga de su reunión le entregare su encargo y me voy. – dijo Onyx pasando al lado de ella dirigiéndose a la oficina del padre de Ilia. Mientras tanto, Ilia se acercó a Luna y la miró de arriba abajo, como si tratara de evaluarla.

- "Hmph, pues bonita sí es, pero claro que no tanto como yo" – dijo para sus adentros. - ¿Y tú eres? -

- Me llamo Moonlight, mucho gusto – Se presentó la unicornio cortésmente. Ilia solo la miró y respondió fríamente.

- Ilia. El gusto es todo tuyo. No recuerdo haberte visto antes en el pueblo. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? –

- No, llegué apenas ayer – dijo Luna, intentando ser amable a pesar de la respuesta que Ilia le dio. – Vengo desde Canterlot -

- Vaya, eso es bastante lejos – dijo Ilia, dándole una mirada inquisitiva. - ¿Y qué vienes a hacer por aquí, hmm? –

- Pues… necesitaba tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones – respondió Luna, ya comenzaba a incomodarle la manera que Ilia la miraba y le hablaba.

- Hmm… espero que no hayas venido al pueblo con intenciones extrañas -

- ¿Intenciones extrañas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

- Ilia, ¿quieres dejar de molestarla? – intervino Onyx en su defensa, gritando desde el otro lado del pasillo. – Ha viajado desde muy lejos y no creo que ese sea el recibimiento más cálido que deberías darle -

A regañadientes, Ilia decidió hacerle caso, pero no sin dejar de mirar fulminantemente a Luna. La princesa no dijo nada, pero por dentro se preguntaba cuál era su problema. Luego de unos minutos Onyx finalmente le entrego su encargo al alcalde y se fue junto con Luna, sintiéndose aliviado de poder alejarse de Ilia. No así la ojiverde, que miraba con mucha rabia a Luna mientras la pareja se alejaba.

- "Hmph, se hace la poni buena y educada. Más te vale no intentar nada raro, o ya verás" -

Mientras caminaban, Luna pensaba un poco en el encuentro que acababa de tener. Desde el principio, fue aparente que no le cayó bien a Ilia, y esta no tuvo reparo alguno en enviarle señales de ello. Le habían enseñado a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, y que las primeras impresiones no siempre eran del todo correctas, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda por la forma en cómo Ilia la trató. Onyx aparentemente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando viendo su expresión.

- No le prestes atención a Ilia – le dijo. – Siempre ha sido así. Casi que me prohíbe tener contacto con cualquier otra chica que no sea ella -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Luna. – Pero ni que tú fueras de su propiedad o algo así. Aparte… tampoco es que tú y yo tengamos tanto de conocernos -

- Lo sé, pero así es ella – dijo el – Seguro que el día que salga con alguna chica, Ilia tratará de ver cómo me la espanta. Y ni porque se trate de alguna de las del pueblo, que las cuenta entre sus amigas -

- Eso suena casi como una obsesión – dijo Luna.

- Solo está loca. Pero me vale lo que piense, eso no va a impedir que tenga amigas – Onyx dijo la última parte dedicándole una sonrisa, Luna por reflejo le correspondió el gesto.

La pareja siguió caminando en silencio un rato más acompañando a Luna hasta el centro del pueblo. Onyx le dijo que tenía que volver a ayudar a su abuelo con los trabajos, y le preguntó si quería que la recogiera a la hora del almuerzo. Luna dijo que no importaba, ella misma iría. La pareja se despidió y Luna comenzó a turistear.

Hablaba con la gente del pueblo preguntándoles disimuladamente sobre sus necesidades, escribiendo sus notas en pergaminos. Su "tour" la llevo hasta una biblioteca que había en el pueblo, no era una erudita como Twilight pero le gustaba leer debes en cuando, sintiendo curiosidad se decidió a entrar.

- Buenos días, bienvenida a la biblioteca de Hooftown, mi nombre es Poem Light ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – la saludó la bibliotecaria, una poni unicornio de piel cian, ojos rojos y una crin de colores rojo y blanco que además usaba gafas y vestía un sombrero blanco de alón y una capa que le cubría un poco la cola

- Solo estoy viendo, gracias- respondió cortésmente Luna

- Estoy para servirle, si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo-

Después de dar una pequeña mirada a la biblioteca decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día, ya se disponía a marcharse, cuando notó a una pequeña potrilla de color amarillo pelirroja, tratando de treparse a la parte superior de un estante. Luna pensó que tal vez quería sacar un libro sin pedir ayuda, pero estaba fuera de su alcance y por eso intentaba treparse. Había poca gente cerca, así que nadie lo notó hasta que la potrilla pegó un grito a causa de que con su peso hizo que el estante se volcara sobre ella, y la hubiera aplastado de no ser porque Luna reaccionó a tiempo y lo detuvo con su magia, no obstante no pudo evitar que gran parte de los libros se salieran y quedaran regados por todo el piso.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – gritó la bibliotecaria, corriendo a ver qué había sucedido. En eso vio a la pequeña, y la miró con expresión de enfado. – Romani, ¿qué te he dicho sobre sacar los libros altos? -

- Que hay que buscar ayuda de un adulto – dijo la pequeña, se notaba asustada, y no era para menos, considerando la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba la bibliotecaria. – Pero usted y mi hermana están tan ocupadas hablando que no prestaron atención cuando se los pedí -

- Jovencita, ten en cuenta que pudiste haberte lastimado o aún peor -

- No sea tan dura con ella – intervino Luna. – Seguro que no fue su intención causar problemas, ¿verdad? –

- Hmm... – Las facciones de la bibliotecaria se suavizaron ante la mirada firme de Luna. Volteó a ver a Romani nuevamente. – Romani, considérate afortunada, da gracias a Celestia que esta señorita estaba cerca para salvarte. Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿entendido? –

- Sí, entendido -

- Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo que ordenar todo este desastre -

- No se moleste, yo lo haré – se ofreció Luna. La bibliotecaria iba a decir algo más, pero Luna la interrumpió. – Descuide, usted atienda sus asuntos, no se preocupe por nada -

La bibliotecaria finalmente se fue. La pequeña por fin pudo sentir alivio, esa unicornio le daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Luna se agachó y miró con compasión a la potrilla.

- Ya todo está bien – le dijo. – Aún así, la bibliotecaria tiene razón, es muy peligroso hacer eso -

- Sí… pero es que… ¿por qué los adultos a veces nos ignoran a los pequeños? –

- No es su intención, pero a veces no se dan cuenta – dijo Luna, mientras recogía todos los libros con magia, y los ponía de vuelta en el estante.

- Oiga, espere – la detuvo Romani, cuando agarró un libro, era de cuentos para niños. – Ese libro es el que estaba buscando, ¿me lo puede dar? -

- Ah, por supuesto, ten – Luna se lo entregó. La pequeña saltó de alegría.

- ¡Sí! Ah, lo malo es que tengo que esperar que mi hermana termine para que me lo lea –

- ¿No sabes leer? -

- No muy bien todavía – dijo la pequeña con timidez.

Luna volteó a ver a la muchacha pelirroja que hablaba con la bibliotecaria. Por lo que parecía, se iban a estar un buen rato en eso, y la pequeña Romani se notaba que quería que le leyeran su libro.

- Sabes, en este momento no tengo nada qué hacer, si quieres te lo puedo leer mientras tanto… tu nombre es Romani, ¿cierto? -

- Sí, así es. Romani se lo agradece mucho… disculpe, no me dijo su nombre –

- Moonlight, gusto en conocerte -

- Muchas gracias, señorita Moonlight – dijo la pequeña.

- Solo Moonlight está bien. Sin formalidades, por favor – dijo la joven.

- Está bien, seño… digo Moonlight -

Luna soltó una risita. Terminó de acomodar los libros que se habían caído, y acompañó a Romani hasta una mesa desocupada. Luna buscó en el índice, preguntándole a Romani qué historia quería que le leyera, cuando al fin encontró una, empezó a relatársela a la pequeña. La niña escuchaba atentamente.

- "Discord, el malicioso espíritu de la falta de armonía. Antes de que las princesas alicornio se le enfrentaran, el gobernó Ecuestria en un eterno estado de malestar e infelicidad. Las dos hermanas vieron lo deprimente que era la vida para los ponis terrenales, pegasos y unicornios por igual. Así que después de descubrir los elementos de la armonía, las dos princesas combinaron sus poderes alzándose en su contra convirtiéndolo en piedra"-

- Romani, ya terminé, ahora… - La lectura fue interrumpida por la voz de la hermana mayor de Romani.

- Ah, hola, Cremia – dijo Romani.

- Disculpa, espero que mi hermanita pequeña no te haya causado molestias – replicó Cremia.

- En absoluto – dijo Luna poniéndose en pie.- Soy Moonlight… ¿Cremia, cierto?-

- Me eres familiar- exclamo la poni terrestre mirando fijamente a al unicornio- Ya lo recuerdo fuiste tú -

- ¿Eh? – Luna no entendía.

- Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Nuestra prima, Apple Tarty, había viajado hasta Ponyville a visitar a unos familiares, mientras estuvo allá se ofreció para vender jugo de manzana de Sweet Apple Acres en Canterlot – explicó Cremia. – Les conto a nuestros familiares que tuvo un percance allá, y que una unicornio de cabello azul claro muy amablemente le pagó los daños -

- Oh, ya veo. Je, qué pequeño es Ecuestria – dijo Luna.

- De cualquier manera, te estamos muy agradecidas. De no ser por ti, la pobre se hubiera metido en muchos problemas y a nuestros familiares también -

- No fue nada, me alegro de haberles podido ayudar. -

- Oye, Moonlight – intervino Romani. - ¿Por qué no vienes a visitarnos algún día? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra granja está en las afueras al oeste del pueblo – dijo Cremia. – Si gustas, estaríamos encantadas de que vinieras a cenar. Ya sabes, para agradecerte por lo que hiciste por nuestra prima -

- Bueno… no lo sé – dijo Luna.

- Vamos, no seas tímida – dijo Cremia.

- Hmm… - Luna se lo pensó un momento. – Pues… ya veremos -

- Genial. Bueno, Romani, ya nos vamos, tráete el libro y vente -

- Sí – dijo la pequeña, bajándose de la silla, y agarrando el libro. – Hasta luego, Moonlight -

- Adiós, nos veremos – dijo Luna despidiéndose de las hermanas.

Luna miró el reloj en la pared de la biblioteca. Pensó que sería buen momento de volver, ya casi era mediodía, y seguro que Onyx y su familia la estarían esperando para el almuerzo. Recogió sus cosas y las metió en su bolso, preparándose para salir.

Había sido una buena mañana. Bueno, excepto por su… no muy buen inicio con Ilia, pero haciendo eso a un lado, se había hecho de dos nuevas amigas, y todo por el hecho de haber hecho una buena acción. Seguro que le iba a gustar su estadía en Hooftown.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Un Día en la Granja.**

- Muy bien…– dijo Onyx cargando una gran caja en una carreta- Bien veamos si ya tengo todo - saco una lista de su alforja- ya tengo las provisiones para la abuela… ya entregue los trabajos terminados… ya tengo las nuevas herramientas y metal para el abuelo… bien al parecer ya esta todo-

Con su tarea completa, el joven pegaso se amarro a la carreta y emprendió su camino de regreso a casa.

-o-

- … y entonces yo le dije: ¡pues si te duele, no lo hagas! – decía Amber, hablando con Luna (Moonlight), ambas sentadas en el sillón de la sala. Mientras tanto, la abuela andaba barriendo mientras tarareaba una cancioncita, y afuera se escuchaba el martilleo del abuelo en la fragua.

- Jajajajajaja. – Luna se rió, al parecer Amber le estaba contando un chiste o algo similar. - ¿Y después qué pasó? -

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Luna había llegado. La posada ya estaba libre, pero cuando Luna les habló de querer irse para allá, argumentando que "no quería ser una carga para ellos", la abuela insistió mucho en que se quedara con ellos. Algo renuente, Luna aceptó a condición de que le permitieran ayudarle con cualquier cosa que pudiera, le había gustado tanto el pequeño pueblo que ya tenía planeado quedarse por un buen tiempo en Hooftown, de todas formas ya había recorrido la mayor parte de Ecuestria, cuando se lo menciono a su sobrina, Luna pensó que esta se molestaría con ella, sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario, Cadance le dijo que se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera, que volviera cuando estuviera lista. Luna se pregunto cómo alguien como ella podía tener a una sobrina tan comprensiva y amable, muy diferente a Blueblood.

De cualquier manera, había llegado a tomarle bastante aprecio a la familia en esas dos semanas, y ellos al parecer se habían encariñado mucho con ella a su vez.

- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo Onyx entrando a la casa, cargando una gran caja llena de provisiones y las herramientas de su abuelo a cuestas, al parecer el pegaso quiso evitar el tener que dar dos vueltas trayendo todo de una sola vez.

- Ah, hola, hermano – dijo Amber saludando a su hermano mayor.

- "Qué fuerte es" – pensó Luna al verlo entrar con la gran caja y las herramientas, pero como era de esperarse, Onyx estaba tan cansado de arrastrar la carreta que ya no lo aguantaba más, así que la dejó caer y se la llevó arrastrando hasta la cocina. Instantes después regresó, y se dejó caer en el sillón, al lado de Luna y Amber totalmente agotado.

- Uff, ese caja en verdad estaba pesada – dijo el pegaso – Bueno... luego de descansar un poco, iré a ayudar al abuelo-

- Sobre eso, tu abuelo me dijo que quiere darte el fin de semana para que descanses – dijo la abuela.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que descansar? Aún tengo mucho qué hacer – exclamo Onyx.

- Has estado trabajando muy duro toda la semana. Está bien que quieras ayudarlo, pero necesitas algo de tiempo para ti, ¿no te parece? –

- Pero, abuela… -

- Sin peros, jovencito – dijo la abuelita, esta vez en un tono ligeramente más severo.

Onyx suspiró resignado. Era un muchacho con un alto sentido del trabajo, aunque a veces se lo tomaba demasiado en serio, lo que le preocupaba a su familia ya que en ocasiones se olvidaba de apartar algo de tiempo para él mismo. Estaba bien que quisiera trabajar, pero no debería hacerlo tan duro.

- Aparte, puedes aprovechar de llevar a Moonlight a conocer un poco los alrededores del pueblo, ¿no crees? – Preguntó la abuelita, sin mirarlo, pero riéndose por dentro- en dos semanas solo ha conocido el pueblo y nada más-

- ¿Eh? – Onyx abrió los ojos, creyendo haber oído mal. – Espera un momento, ¿yo? –

- Sí, ¿quién más si no? – dijo la abuela. – A ambos les vendría bien salir de su rutina. -

Salir de su rutina. La abuela sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Onyx había pasado las últimas dos semanas metido en la herrería tratando de ayudar lo más que podía a su abuelo. Por su parte, Moonlight se iba todas las mañanas a la biblioteca a leerle cuentos a los niños del pueblo o se la pasaba escribiendo en pergaminos, y regresaba para el almuerzo, pasándose las tardes en casa de Onyx, y como este último andaba bastante ocupado, no le quedaba mucho más que hacer que ponerse a conversar o a jugar con la pequeña Amber, y si bien lo disfrutaba, no estaría mal poder hacer algo más para variar.

- Hmm… bueno, ya qué. – dijo Onyx. – Creo que podría ir a visitar la granja de Cremia. Y, ya que la abuela lo sugirió… Moonlight, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Allá en la granja hay mucho espacio. Quizás te gustaría salir del pueblo un rato-

Luna se acordó que Cremia y Romani la habían invitado a que fuera a cenar en su casa, aunque no había podido hacerlo aún. Quizás ahora era un buen momento, no sería de buena educación despreciar la invitación.

- Eso suena bien. – admitió Luna.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – intervino Amber.

- ¿Eh? – Onyx miró a su hermanita, estaba viéndolo con ojos de cachorrito suplicante, el chico frunció un poco el ceño, pero después de un par de segundos, asintió. – Ah, de acuerdo, puedes venir, pero no me pongas esa cara, ¿bien? -

- ¿Cuál cara, si es la única que tengo? – rió la pequeña.

- Amber, ya sabes de qué hablo. – reprochó Onyx. Le molestaba que su hermanita hiciera eso.

- Ah, vamos, no te enojes. -

Luna se cubrió la boca soltando una risita. Se notaba que esos dos hermanos eran muy unidos.

-o-

Mientras tanto, en casa del Alcalde…

Ilia y su padre, el alcalde Bo, acababan de terminar su cena, y la chica se encontraba en la cocina lavando platos, con una mueca de enfado. Estaba pensando en las últimas dos semanas.

Había estado siguiéndole el rastro a la tal Moonlight, vigilándole sus movimientos muy de cerca, llegando incluso al extremo de espiar las conversaciones en casa de Onyx, desde luego teniendo mucho cuidado de que no la fueran a descubrir fisgoneando. Al principio, le tranquilizaba un poco el pensar que Moonlight solo estaría de paso unos días, y pronto se largaría, pero al estar oyendo a escondidas, resultó ser que la unicornio tenía planeado quedarse un buen tiempo en el pueblo. Cuando llegó, la posada estaba llena, y era lógico pensar que una vez que se desocupara alguna habitación se saldría de la casa de Onyx.

- Pero sigue ahí… - se decía a sí misma la rubia. - ¿Cómo es posible? -

No le cabía en la cabeza. La chica había aparecido de la nada, y Onyx le ofreció su casa para quedarse, así sin más. Era cierto que Onyx y su familia eran bastante caritativos con los forasteros, aunque nunca llegaban a tanto. No entendía como le habían ofrecido quedarse. Quién sabe si les estaba pagando o algo similar.

- Ilia… creo que ese plato ya está limpio -

- ¿Eh? – La chica volvió de estar perdida en sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su padre, dándose cuenta de que de tanto fregar el plato ya empezaba más bien a quitarle el lustre. – Ah, disculpa, papá -

- ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado muy distraída estos días, ¿ocurre algo? -

- No, nada, estoy bien – mintió la chica.

- ¿Segura? – Bo como que no se tragaba el cuento, conocía a su hija lo suficiente como para saber que algo pasaba por su mente. Algo que la estaba perturbando.

- … no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte – dijo finalmente, admitiendo en parte. – En serio -

- Está bien, si tú lo dices – dijo finalmente su padre. No tenía caso discutir con su hija, no daría su pata a torcer. Mejor sería dejarla que ella misma se hiciera cargo.

La chica volvió a su labor de fregar los platos cuando su padre se fue, su mueca de disgusto retornó a su cara. De nuevo a enfocarse en una sola cosa: la invasora. Esa invasora que se había metido en territorio prohibido, en su territorio, y eso no estaba bien. Nada bien.

- "No sé qué planee esa unicornio por aquí, pero más le vale no intentar nada raro con mi Onyx" – pensó.

-o-

Al día siguiente…

A mitad de la mañana, dos figuras ecuestres atravesaban a trote suave el sendero del bosque al oeste de Hooftown. Acercándose a campo abierto, pudo verse al iluminarse el camino que se trataba de Luna y Onyx. Sentada sobre este último estaba la pequeña Amber, agarrándose de la crin de su hermano. Ambos llevaban alforjas con algunas provisiones y en el caso de Luna un chaleco en caso de que necesitara cambiarse o pasara algún accidente.

- Onyx, ¿cuándo podré ir a la granja yo sola? – preguntó la pequeña.

- Cuando tengas edad suficiente – respondió su hermano.

- Ah, no es justo, siempre me dices lo mismo – dijo Amber, frunciendo el ceño e hinchando las mejillas

Luna sentía que se estaba quedando excluida de la conversación, pero no le parecía buena idea intervenir, por lo que se conformaba con simplemente escuchar. Comprendía la actitud de Onyx, era el hermano mayor de Amber y solo estaba tratando de cuidarla.

- Oigan, miren hacia allá. – dijo Luna interrumpiendo la discusión de los hermanos, mientras señalaba hacia el frente. Habían salido del bosque y habían entrado a una pradera donde se distinguía una colina. Sobre ella se alzaba una estructura cercada, con un portón de reja entreabierto y sobre esta un gran letrero que decía: Happy Milk Farm.

- ¿Eh? Ah, ya llegamos a la granja – dijo Onyx.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, vieron a una poni terrestre pelirroja recién saliendo del corral, cargando sobre su espalda unas cubetas llenas de leche, las cuales se veían bastante pesadas.

- Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso, Cremia? – llamó Onyx su atención mientras de bajaba de su montura, la aludida volteó a ver al recién llegado, y se puso notablemente feliz.

- Hola, Onyx, cuánto tiempo – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, mientras dejaba la carga en el piso un momento para ir a darle un abrazo.

- Oye, ¿y yo qué? – preguntó Amber, viendo que Cremia estaba "acaparando" a su hermano.

- Amber, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Cremia ayudándola a bajarse de la espalda de su hermano. - ¿Me extrañaste? –

- Sí, un poquito– dijo la pequeña, abrazándola.

- Jajaja – dijo Cremia, fue en ese momento que notó que Onyx y Amber venían acompañados por alguien más.

- Ah, Cremia, quisiera presentarte a… –

- Ya nos habíamos visto antes, de hecho – interrumpió Luna

– Gracias de nuevo por habernos ayudado, en serio estamos en deuda contigo –

- ¿Eh? – Onyx no entendía. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Cremia? –

- Hará cosa de un mes, cuando Apple Tarty fue a visitar a nuestros primos los Apple – dijo Cremia. – Tuvo un… pequeño accidente por allá, y tu amiga Moonlight la salvó. De no ser por ella nuestros primos se hubieran metido en un gran problema y ella también –

- ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Onyx, mirando a Moonlight con cara de, entre asombro y desconcierto.

- Sí, lo digo en serio – afirmó Cremia – Por culpa de una unicornio gorda y amargada perdió casi toda la mercancía que llevaba, pero ella vino y se la pagó, así sin más. –

- Hey, no es para tanto – dijo Luna, medio ocultando la cara un poco apenada. – Yo solo… –

- Vaya, has de tener mucho dinero si pudiste pagarles esas cuentas. – dijo Onyx, aún sorprendido. – Qué generoso de tu parte –

Luna volteó la cara intentando disimular su sonrojo. Alcanzó a murmurar un "gracias" medio tartamudeando, mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus cascos. La expresión incómoda de Moonlight no pasó desapercibida para Cremia, a leguas se podía notar que a la unicornio el haberse puesto en evidencia por su buena acción aparentemente la hacía sentirse mal de alguna manera.

- Lo siento, ¿dije algo que no debía? – preguntó Cremia.

- Eh, no – dijo Luna, tratando de fingir que no había pasado nada. – Simplemente… no creí volver a tocar ese tema, es todo –

- Ah… bueno, si tú lo dices – dijo Cremia, por dentro preguntándose el por qué Moonlight reaccionó así.

- Bueno, basta de charlas por un rato – dijo Onyx - ¿Aun sigues compitiendo en los rodeos?

- Siempre, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que barra el piso contigo como la última vez?

- Ya quisieras, tuviste suerte aquella vez-

- Así ya lo veremos-

- ¡Yo quiero competir también! – dijo Amber, saliendo de pronto, luego de quedarse prácticamente excluida de la conversación de los tres ponis.

- Eso no, jovencita, aun eres muy joven para esas cosas – dijo su hermano mayor negando con el casco

- ¡Ay, no es justo! – dijo Amber, hinchando las mejillas de nuevo.

- Jejejeje, ah cielos – rió Cremia. – Oye, Amber, ¿por qué no vas un rato al granero? Quizás Romani quiera que la ayudes con las vacas. –

- Buena idea. Quizás ella después si quiera jugar conmigo, no como alguien más. – dijo Amber antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior de la granja, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a su hermano mayor, que solo se rascó detrás de la nuca.

Cremia los guio a una área apartada de la granja donde había una gran pista de carreras, varios obstáculos y pruebas dignas de un rodeo.

- ¿Puedo probar el curso de obstáculos? – sugirió el pegaso.

- Hmm… no es mala idea – dijo Cremia. – Veamos si puedes mejorar tu tiempo. –

Onyx y Cremia se fueron hacia el almacén que había al otro lado de la pista. Unos minutos después, vio a Onyx y Cremia acercándose con unas vallas, que fueron colocando a cierta distancia en la pista. Mientras lo hacían, podía verlos que conversaban muy a gusto, y Cremia ocasionalmente se reía cuando Onyx había algún comentario.

- "Parece que se llevan muy bien" – pensó la princesa. De repente, sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, sin razón aparente. – "¿Qué fue esa sensación?" –

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que cuando Onyx y Cremia terminaron de colocar las vallas, Onyx se próximo hacia la línea de partida. Moonlight fue con Cremia, que sacó un reloj de bolsillo para llevarle el tiempo. Pero antes se volteó hacia Luna.

- Oye, Luna, ¿quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta? –

- ¿Apuesta? –

- Algo pequeño. – dijo Cremia – 50 bits a que Onyx puede completar una vuelta en menos de dos minutos-

- Pst, cómo crees, eso es imposible. – dijo Luna, no se lo creía- lo creería si fuera volando pero en tierra no lo creo-

- ¿Eso piensas? – replicó Cremia – Sabes, Onyx y yo somos amigos desde la infancia lo conozco muy bien, aun sin sus alas no hay pegaso mas rápido en cuatro patas que el-

- En ese caso, acepto tu apuesta. – dijo Luna sacando su monedero, y tomando 50 bits. Cremia hizo lo propio, aunque estaba bastante segura de que no las iba a necesitar. La pelirroja volvió su atención hacia Onyx, que estaba listo para empezar.

- Recuerda sin alas y sin volar ¿Estás listo?– preguntó Cremia. - ¡YA! –

A la señal de Cremia, Onyx comenzó a galopar. Las primeras vallas eran bajas, de modo que el pegaso pudiese agarrar suficiente impulso para saltar las siguientes que eran más altas. A medida que avanzaban, se iban poniendo más altas. Luna no creía realmente que Onyx fuera capaz de completar el recorrido en ese tiempo sin usar sus alas. Cremia contaba los segundos en el reloj. Luna seguía bastante tranquila, al principio, pero empezó a reconsiderar su opinión cuando completó la mitad de la vuelta en 54 segundos. El pegaso saltaba con gran habilidad sobre los obstáculos. Y no aminoraba la marcha, en vez de eso parecía ir acelerando a medida que avanzaba. Completó la vuelta, ¡en 1:49 minutos!

- Wow – dijo Luna. – No había visto a ningún pegaso correr tan rápido sin usar sus alas-

- Te lo dije – dijo Cremia – Onyx es el mejor cuando se trata de correr-

- No lo dudo – Luna debió admitir que estaba impresionada – Bueno, tú ganas. Aquí tienes –

- Jaja, oye, lo de las bits era en broma – dijo Cremia, rechazándolas. – No podría aceptarlas luego de que nos ayudaras-

- Pero un trato es un trato-

- Moonlight, ¿qué parte de "era en broma" no entendiste? Sé que el dinero no es un problema para ti, pero no por eso me aprovecharé de tu buena fe –

- Bueno… si tú lo dices – dijo Luna, guardándose las bits otra vez. En eso Onyx se acercó a ellas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo hice? –

- 1:49. Nada mal, rebasaste tu último tiempo por dos segundos – dijo Cremia.

- Vaya, no creí que lo haría –

- Oye, Moonlight, ¿te gustaría participar? – preguntó Cremia.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? No soy muy atlética que digamos- dijo ella un poco avergonzada

- Vamos, pro divertido – exclamo Onyx.

- ¿Qué dices Moonlight? ¿Quieres correr un poco?-

Después de pensarlo unos momentos Luna acepto.

- Seguro porque no- afirmo Luna acercándose a la línea de partida

Las dos jóvenes se colocaron en posición. Onyx decidió ocuparse de darles la señal de partida. Las reglas eran simples. Tres vueltas sin salirse del camino, la que las completara primero ganaba.

- ¿Listas? ¡Fuera! – gritó Onyx bajando sus alas de golpe.

Las dos ponis salieron al galope. Iban bastante parejas, pero cuando se aproximaron a la primera curva, Moonlight se metió por el carril de adentro logrando ganar algo de ventaja, no obstante Cremia la seguía muy de cerca. Moonlight apuró el paso al entrar de nuevo en la recta, intentando ganar ventaja. Logró sacarle dos cuerpos de ventaja a Cremia, quien inmediatamente también apuró a su corcel para no quedarse demasiado atrás. Entraron a la segunda curva, pero en el giro Moonlight perdió algo de velocidad, y Cremia comenzó a presionar desde afuera, acercándose lenta pero segura, y al poco de llegar a la línea de partida, logró rebasar a Moonlight.

Primera vuelta, y Cremia llevaba la ventaja. Logró sacarle dos cuerpos y medio de ventaja al llegar de nuevo a la curva. Moonlight consiguió acercársele un poco desde afuera, pero no logró alcanzarla. Lejos de desanimarse, Moonlight apuro el paso. Las dos se pusieron lado a lado, intercambiando miradas.

- Eres buena – dijo Luna sonriendo.

- Tú no te quedas atrás – respondió Cremia.

Las dos iban muy reñidas, cabeza a cabeza, nariz a nariz. Al entrar a la segunda curva, Moonlight consiguió meterse por el carril de adentro en la curva ganando algunos segundos. Consiguió sacarle una buena ventaja a Cremia al completar la segunda vuelta, y siguió corriendo a todo lo que daba. Cremia solo se mantenía detrás de ella, detrás pero siempre encima. Girando la curva, Moonlight intentó apresurarse más, pero Cremia no se le despegaba. En la recta, acelero a todo lo posible, logrando sacarle un cuerpo más de ventaja a Cremia. No obstante, al llegar a la curva empezaban a flaquearle las fuerzas a Moonlight, y tuvo que aminorar un poco la marcha. Cremia, al notar esto, se lanzó a la carga con todo mientras giraban en la última curva. Entraron en la recta final, Moonlight trataba de ir más rápido, pero estaba muy cansada y apenas podía correr, Cremia llegó atacando con fuerza desde atrás, dio un acelerón, no tardó en rebasarla, cruzando la línea con unos cuatro segundos de ventaja. Moonlight al llegar se detuvo, era evidente que estaba exhausta por tanto correr, nunca había hecho algo como esto antes, pero debía admitir que había sido emocionante y muy divertido.

- Uff, eso fue… divertido – dijo Luna levantándose en dos patas, sintiendo que se le bajaba la adrenalina.

- Estuviste muy bien, casi me ganas – la felicitó Cremia.

- Que va, tú eres más veloz que yo – respondió Luna con modestia. – Creo que es la primera vez que corro de esta manera –

- No lo hiciste mal para ser la primera vez – admitió Cremia. – Creo que solo te falta práctica, para saber cuándo acelerar y cuando aminorar, así no te cansarás al correr –

- Lo tendré en mente –

- Buena carrera, chicas – dijo Onyx, aproximándose – Y bien, Cremia, creo que ahora me toca a mí, ¿no? –

- Espera un momento, Onyx, acabamos de correr, déjanos descansar un poco – dijo Cremia

- ¡Cremia! – gritó una voz desde la ventana en el piso superior de la casa. - ¡El almuerzo ya está listo! Pero qué veo, tenemos invitados. – dijo al ver a Onyx y Luna.

- ¡Hola Tarty! – saludó Onyx. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu granja de manzanas? –

- Yo bien. Decidí quedarme un tiempo más, mi familia acepto y pues aquí estoy. ¿Espera tu eres?– dijo Apple Tarty, mirando a Moonlight- Eres la unicornio que me ayudo en Canterlot-

- Así es se llama Moonlight, y bueno creo que ya conoces a mi prima Apple Tarty-

Luna asintió y saludo a la poni terrestre con su pata.

- La invitamos a cenar, ¿No hay problema verdad?-

- Ninguno, suerte que preparé bastante. Serviré para cinco entonces, Cremia, ve a buscar a Romani, por favor –

- Que sean seis, mi hermanita también vino con nosotros, ahora está con Romani – dijo Onyx.

- De acuerdo, iré a preparar la mesa – Apple Tarty cerró la ventana y volvió dentro de la casa.

- ¿Seguimos corriendo después del almuerzo? – preguntó Cremia.

- Por mí excelente – dijo Onyx. – Todo esto me abrió el apetito –

- También a mí – dijo Luna.

-o-

Al atardecer…

Tanto correr lo dejo completamente exhaustos. Cremia y Romani llamaron a Moonlight y a Apple Tarty para que fueran a cenar, Cremia le pidió a Moonlight que fuera a buscar a Onyx. Mientras tanto, las ponis granjeras se ocuparían de prepararles el cuarto de huéspedes para que pudieran dormir cómodamente esa noche.

El joven pegaso de cabellos plateados estaba recostado sobre su espalda en el techo del granero, mirando hacia el cielo. El sol ya se estaba poniendo detrás de las montañas, y comenzaban a vislumbrarse algunas de las estrellas en el cielo.

- ¡Onyx, nos llaman para ir a cenar! – llamó Luna desde abajo.

- No hay prisa. – respondió Onyx. - Hey, Moonlight, ¿qué tal si subes un rato? La vista desde aquí es increíble. –

- Onyx, no deberíamos hacer esperar a Cremia y a las demás. – argumentó Luna.

- Ah, vamos, no se molestarán por unos minutos – dijo Onyx. – Ven, bien lo vale -

Luna frunció la boca soltando un ligero gruñido, pero luego de un momento pensó "qué más da". Fácilmente Luna podía teletransportarse hacia donde estaba Onyx pero recordó que no todos los unicornios sabían usar ese tipo de magia y utilizarla podía delatarla u originar preguntas sobre su pasado, decidió utilizar la escalera para subirse al granero. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de no mirar abajo para evitar caerse mientras subía, y cuando llegó arriba, casi se marea por la altura a la que estaba. Dando un suspiro de alivio, avanzo hacia donde estaba Onyx y se sentó a su lado, a observar la puesta del sol.

- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Onyx.

- Vaya… es… preciosa – dijo Luna al verlo. Era un espectáculo digno de observarse, el sol al ir ocultándose detrás de las montañas las bañaba con un matiz rojizo que contrastaba con el verde que debían tener durante el día, la forma en cómo se dispersaban los últimos rayos del día era algo verdaderamente hermoso- Cadance lo hace mejor cada día- pensó- Lo he visto y hecho en varias ocasiones pero esta es la primera vez que lo observo de esta forma- se dijo así misma.

- Siempre puedes ver las mejores desde aquí. – dijo Onyx. – Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, cada vez que venía para acá, a menudo me gustaba treparme a este techo a esperar la puesta del sol. Jeje, el problema era, que aun no sabía volar y usaba la escalera para subir, después no pensaba en cómo me iba a bajar después -

- ¿En serio? – Luna soltó una risita.

- Sí – Onyx lo admitió con algo de vergüenza. – Mi abuelo siempre me regañaba por eso. Aún así… por solo ver la puesta del sol desde aquí, bien valía la pena soportar sus sermones. Y después en la noche… -

- ¿En la noche? -

- Me ponía a jugar con las estrellas -

- Oye, ¿cómo puedes jugar con las estrellas? – preguntó Luna, aunque en sus adentros sentía orgullo de que alguien disfrutara de sus noches.

- De muchas maneras en realidad – dijo Onyx. - Puedes ponerte a contarlas, tratar de ver cuáles son las más brillantes, intentar unirlas para descubrir las constelaciones en el cielo… o hasta elegir una para ti. Observa… -

Onyx apuntó hacia arriba, Luna intentó ver en la dirección que Onyx señalaba. Notó una estrella que era algo más grande que las otras y parpadeaba sin cesar.

- Esa era la estrella favorita de mis padres – dijo Onyx. – Eventualmente pasó a ser la mía también-

- Es muy hermosa – dijo Luna, sonriendo. Reconoció la estrella pues ella la había creado hacía mucho tiempo.

Los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio un momento, mientras volvían la vista hacia el sol poniente en el horizonte. Onyx tenía razón, la cena podía esperar un ratito más, valía la pena quedarse un poco más solo para ver el ocaso.

- Aunque últimamente- dijo el pegaso haciendo una pausa- He notado las noches muy diferentes-

- ¿Qué, que quieres decir?- pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

- Bueno, se que suena extraño, se que la princesa Luna perdió a su hermana y por un tiempo sentí esa tristeza en las noches que creaba, pero últimamente las noches salen muy como decirlo… demasiado simples-

Aunque su sobrina hacia un gran trabajo, Luna estaba sorprendida de que alguien pudiera notar la diferencia entre sus noches y las que Cadance creaba. La pérdida de su hermana le dolió mucho y se veía reflejado en su trabajo con el cielo nocturno.

- ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las puestas de sol? – preguntó Luna, interesada, más bien intentando cambiar el tema.

- Me traen buenos recuerdos… de cuando mis papás todavía seguían vivos -

- Oh… - La sonrisa de Luna se desvaneció por el tono de tristeza en la voz de Onyx.

- Al noroeste de Hooftown hay una colina bastante empinada – dijo Onyx. – Está bastante lejos, y es difícil llegar. Nos tomó todo el día lograrlo. Pero cuando ya estábamos ahí, el ocaso que vimos fue tan hermoso que me hizo olvidar lo duro que fue el camino -

- Vaya – dijo Luna.

- A mi papá le gustaba llevarnos todos los fines de semana – dijo Onyx. – Cuando Amber nació, esperaba poder llevarla también, que pudiéramos ir los cuatro juntos… pero… -

- No hace falta que me lo digas – dijo Luna, sabía muy bien lo que iba decirle. Onyx volteó a verla, ella lo miraba con compasión, se notaba en sus ojos que podía sentir su dolor. – Y… ¿qué sucedió? ¿No decidiste llevarla tú? -

- Hmm, esperaba poder hacerlo, pero... – Onyx se detuvo un momento. – No lo sé. Desde que mis papás murieron no he tenido el valor de volver a ese lugar. Siento que… no lo sé, tal vez solo me haga extrañarlos más -

Luna no dijo nada, pero entendía bien lo que Onyx estaba sintiendo. Extrañaba a sus padres, tanto como ella misma a su hermana.

- Discúlpame, seguro te estoy aburriendo con esto – dijo Onyx, al notar el silencio de unicornio.

- No, ¿cómo crees? – dijo ella.

- Hmm, bueno, no hablemos más de eso– dijo Onyx, volviendo a su sonrisa usual. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo tú? -

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? -

- Claro. Ya te conté yo algo de mí, ahora es tu turno – dijo Onyx. – Los amigos se cuentan cosas, ¿no? -

- ¿Los amigos? – Luna repitió esas dos palabras, las cuales hicieron eco en su mente. Onyx no tenía mucho de conocerla, pero era evidente que la consideraba su amiga. Lo suficiente como para compartir con ella un recuerdo tan especial como ese, si bien algo doloroso. ¿No podía ella hacer lo mismo?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Onyx, al ver la expresión de la unicornio. - ¿Es que no me consideras tu amigo? -

- ¡No, digo sí! ¡Digo, lo que quiero decir es, ay por Celestia! – la pobre Luna se volvió un manojo de nervios.

- ¿Moonlight? -

- Discúlpame, Onyx – dijo Luna, cuando por fin consiguió calmarse. - Claro que te considero mi amigo. Es solo que… me siento un poco rara. Es la primera vez que alguien comparte un recuerdo así conmigo-

- ¿En serio? -

- Sí. La verdad… si te soy sincera… en realidad nunca tuve muchos amigos – dijo Luna, su voz sonaba algo quebrada. – Nunca tuve a nadie que compartiera sus experiencias así como lo haces tú conmigo ahora-

- Ya veo – dijo Onyx. – Has vivido encerrada en tu hogar mucho tiempo, ¿no? –

- Sí. Lo poco que sé del mundo exterior lo aprendí de libros – dijo ella- o por mi hermana y más recientemente de mi viaje-

- Bueno, ya no tiene por qué ser así – dijo Onyx, acercándose a ella. – Yo con mucho gusto puedo mostrártelo todo. O al menos, lo que hay en los alrededores de Hooftown-

- ¿Onyx? – Luna sintió sus mejillas al rojo vivo, Onyx estaba tomando su casco. Su corazón se empezaba a acelerar.

- Escucha, al menos mientras estés aquí, intenta liberarte de todo eso – dijo Onyx. – Así, siempre tendrás buenos recuerdos en tu corazón. Y algo más, que te quede claro que, aunque después nos separemos, siempre seremos amigos, ¿entiendes? -

Una gran cantidad de sensaciones se entremezclaban dentro de Luna. No sabía qué pensar, qué decir. Pero algo era seguro, esas palabras que Onyx le había dicho habían llegado a lo más profundo del corazón de la princesa Luna. Le hicieron sentirse muy feliz, como nunca lo había estado, y se volteó para ocultar una lagrimita que se le salió del ojo.

- ¿Moonlight? -

- Disculpa, me entró algo en el ojo – dijo ella a modo de pretexto. – Onyx… lo que me acabas de decir, yo solo… gracias –

En un parpadeo, y sin pensarlo mucho ella simplemente lo abrazó, Onyx tardó un momento en asimilarlo, pero finalmente sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Una parte de Luna le decía que eso no debía ser, un día ella volvería a Canterlot y le sería muy difícil volver a verlo, además como podía ser una verdadera amiga si no podía decirle la verdad de quien era realmente Moonlight. De seguro si su Cadance pudiera verla ahora le diría un "te lo dije", pero ella no estaba presente. Estar en los brazos de Onyx le resultaba cálido, reconfortante, y no tenía intenciones de dejar esa sensación, al menos no por el momento.

- ¡Vuelvan aquí, bestias emplumadas! -

- ¿Eh? – Los dos ponis cesaron su abrazo cuando oyeron la voz de Romani gritar, en medio de un montón de cacareos. Cuando vieron, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, la pequeña poni pelirroja, junto con Amber, andaban correteando a tres gallinas que se le habían escapado del corral, y ahora intentaban devolverlos, para lo cual se intentaban ayudar con unas redes para atrapar mariposas.

- ¡No! ¡Dejen eso! ¡No! – las gallinas se lanzaron a picotearlas, las pobres pequeñas tuvieron que cubrirse, cuando finalmente cesaron su feroz asalto, se dispersaron, uno de ellos voló y se puso al pie de la escalera que estaba en el granero, Romani no pensó mucho y alzó la red para intentar atraparlo, pero falló y por si fuera poco, un pedazo de la red se enredó en un clavo que estaba medio salido, y en lo que la chiquilla dio media vuelta y trató de ir a perseguirlo de nuevo, le dio un tirón la escalera… y Onyx y Luna aún estaban en el techo.

- ¡Ay, no, la escalera! – gritó Luna. - ¡Romani, la escalera! -

- ¡Lo siento, en cuanto atrape a esos pajarracos los ayudaré a bajar! – dijo la pequeña antes de dar vuelta y correr de vuelta, mientras Amber intentaba perseguir a otro que se había alejado. - ¡Vuelvan aquí! -

- ¡Romani! – volvió a gritar Luna.

- Ah, déjalas, yo me haré cargo – dijo Onyx, deslizándose techo abajo hacia el borde.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Luna, al verlo que se empezaba a colgar del borde.

- Descuida, puedo volar ¿lo olvidas? – dijo el joven simplemente, soltándose del borde agitando sus alas suavemente y aterrizando en el suelo sin ningún rasguño.

Acto seguido cogió la escalera y la volvió a poner para que Moonlight se bajara. Luna dudó un momento pero finalmente decidió bajar, así que se acomodó con cuidado y se dispuso a bajar lentamente, pero en ese preciso instante, Romani y Amber venían corriendo persiguiendo a una de las gallinas la cual tuvo la brillante idea de corretear cerca de donde estaba Onyx, y las niñas por intentar atraparlo echaron a correr alrededor de las piernas del muchacho, provocando que este perdiera el balance y por ende sacudiera la escalera y esta cayera hacia un lado, Luna no había terminado de acomodarse bien por lo que el sacudón la dejó con sus patas traseras colgando en el aire, intentó sujetarse del tejado para subir de nuevo, pero finalmente sus cascos se le resbalaron y cayó irremediablemente.

- ¡AAAAAAHHH! -

_**¡SLAM! **_Caída inevitable, por fortuna debajo de ella había algo, o mejor dicho, ALGUIEN, en buena posición para amortiguarle la caída.

- Auch... eso me dolió... – dijo Luna, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Onyx? ¿Onyx, donde estás? -

- Debajo de ti… - respondió la voz del pegaso, sonaba como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire. Luna se incorporó, y en efecto, se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sobre el estómago de Onyx, el joven había amortiguado su caída evitando que se lastimara, pero aparentemente a él le tocó recibir el impacto. Junto a ellos, las dos niñas observaban la escena, aparentemente se olvidaron por un momento de la gallina que estaban persiguiendo. Luna tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que ella y Onyx estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora, y cuando vio las caras de Amber y Romani, fue que cayó en cuenta y reaccionó.

- Oh, por Celestia, perdóname – dijo Luna, parándose y ayudando a Onyx a levantarse. - ¿Te lastimé? -

- Nah, solo me sacaste el aire, nada serio – dijo Onyx, luego de recobrar el aliento.

- En verdad lo siento – volvió a disculparse.

- Jiji, qué buena atrapada, hermano mayor – dijo Amber, guiñándole el ojo con picardía, Romani la secundó con una risita.

- Tú cállate – respondió el chico, visiblemente molesto por el comentario.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – vino Cremia de pronto corriendo, acompañada por su prima. – Escuchamos un grito, ¿está todo bien? -

- Sí, todo bien, hermana – dijo Romani, antes que Onyx o Moonlight pudieran decir nada. – Moonlight se cayó del tejado, pero Onyx la atrapó -

- Yo no atrapé a nadie, solo serví de colchón – corrigió Onyx. – Pero me alegro de haber estado en el lugar correcto en ese momento–

- A ver, ¿me quieren explicar qué ocurre? – preguntó Cremia.

- Hum, Cremia, lo que pasa es que…- se explico Amber- Se nos escaparon unas gallinas, y pues, cuando intentamos atraparlas, Onyx estaba sujetando la escalera para que Moonlight bajara, y entonces nosotras... ¡hmm, hmm! – Romani la calló antes que continuara.

- Creo que no necesitan saber toda la historia – dijo Romani, con una sonrisita fingida, rezando por que su hermana no adivinara, pero era tarde. Cremia lucía molesta, cruzando los brazos miró muy seriamente a su hermanita.

- Romani, deberías tener más cuidado – dijo en tono suave, pero firme. Romani bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Casi quería llorar, su hermana tenía aspecto de que la iba a castigar.

- Perdón, yo no quise causar problemas – dijo casi sollozando. Romani nunca causaba problemas a propósito, solo intentaba ayudar con las labores del rancho, claro que por ser tan pequeña era normal que cometiera errores de vez en cuando. Su carita triste hizo que Cremia se apiadara de ella, así que decidió perdonarla, por esa vez.

La poni terrestre suspiro- Está bien, no llores, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir – dijo Cremia finalmente. – Yo me haré cargo de las gallinas. Ahora, a la cama, es hora de dormir -

- Pero… -

- Sin peros, señorita, es hora de ir a acostarse – dijo Cremia señalando la casa, Romani no dijo nada, pero se le veía una cara de fastidio mientras iba hacia la casa. – Tú también, Amber, dormirás en el cuarto de Romani, ve con ella –

- De acuerdo – dijo Amber, también algo molesta, pero siguió a Romani de vuelta hacia la casa.

- Mientras tanto, ustedes mejor vengan a comer – dijo Cremia, refiriéndose a Onyx y Moonlight. – La cena se está enfriando -

- Jeje, buena idea – admitió Luna. – Con todo esto me olvidé del hambre que tenía –

-o-

Después de cenar…

Los cuatro jóvenes mayores se pasaron un buen rato charlando después de cenar, conversando, compartiendo anécdotas y haciendo una que otra broma. Sin bien Luna no participaba tanto, ya que en realidad no era que tuviera mucho que decir (o más bien, que no quería), se le hizo muy agradable poder estar compartiendo entre ponis de su edad para variar. Era duro vivir encerrada en ese castillo, sin ningún amigo con quién pasar un buen rato, a excepción de Cadance a quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

Se estuvieron charlando hasta muy entrada la noche, por lo que decidieron irse a dormir. Cremia fue a chequear el cuarto de su hermana menor, y cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar un desorden de plumas por todo el lugar. Al parecer, las dos pequeñas se habían agarrado en una pelea de almohadas y ese había sido el resultado. No hará falta describir la reprimenda que Amber y Romani recibieron por no irse a dormir cuando se les dijo, sin mencionar el desastre que hicieron. Mientras tanto, Apple Tarty llevó a Onyx y Moonlight al cuarto de huéspedes.

- Espero que no les importe, que solo haya una habitación disponible– dijo Apple Tarty-

- Si ella no tiene inconveniente – dijo Onyx mirando a Moonlight. A ella, por su parte, no se le hacía del todo cómoda la idea de compartir habitación con un corcel, y juzgando por su expresión, era claro que le daba mucha vergüenza. – dormiré en el piso, claro -

- Pero Onyx, eres nuestro invitado – dijo Apple Tarty

- Yo… - Luna intentaba hacer acopio de fuerzas. Solo esa noche. Solo sería esa noche. No iban a hacer nada indecente, ¿cierto? – No tengo problemas, Onyx… bueno, a menos que ronques -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? – Onyx creyó escuchar mal la última parte. – Hmm, Cremia, dame algunas sábanas, iré al sillón -

- ¡No, espera! Era broma, no te lo tomes a mal – dijo Luna. Intentó sacar una bromita para que se rieran, pero no le salió del todo bien. Quien era buena en esas cosas era Celestia – No me importa, en serio. Será solo una noche, nada más -

- Hmm… de acuerdo, como digas – dijo Onyx.

- Yo me voy a dormir también. Buenas noches – se despidió Cremia.

- Que descanses -

Onyx y Luna entraron al cuarto de huéspedes. Al entrar, Luna sintió un gran alivio. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, y lo bastante ancha como para evitar el contacto físico. Ya había tenido bastante contacto muy cercano con Onyx por ese día.

Luna se acomodo en el lado izquierdo de la cama y se enrolló en las cobijas, ni se molesto en quitarse el chaleco que cubría sus alas, no quería que durante la noche o al día siguiente Onyx descubriera su secreto.

- ¿No vas a quitártelo?- pregunto Onyx- Me refiero a tu chaleco-

- Yo… no digo… es que tengo frio-

- De acuerdo, que duermas bien Moonlight- dijo Onyx mientras tomaba una de las almohadas y una sabana y las acomodaba en el piso.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Dormiré en el piso-

- La cama es bastante grande para los dos. Como dije no me molesta- exclamo, pero en sus adentros si estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía por qué le ofreció dormir junto a ella.

- Estas segura, no te veo muy convencida-

- No te preocupes, no haremos nada indebido –dijo con una ligera risa – Somos adultos responsables-

- De acuerdo si tú lo dices- tomó el otro lado de la cama y se colocó en dirección opuesta a Moonlight para evitar cualquier contacto visual y/o físico.

Luna no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Onyx no lo sabía, pero ella no podía pegar los ojos por el solo pensamiento de que él estuviera tan cerca. Pero no estaba segura del por qué. Onyx era un buen poni, y muy decente, él jamás trataría de aprovecharse de ella. Así que, ¿por qué sentía tanta ansiedad? No tenía sentido.

- Oye Onyx… - dijo de repente, sin saber por qué.

- ¿Sí? – respondió el pegaso sin voltear, con la voz algo somnolienta.

- Em,… - Luna abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había llamado a Onyx a sí de repente. – No, nada. Solo… quería desearte las buenas noches. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Ah. Buenas noches a ti también. Dulces sueños. -

- Gracias… - dijo ella con una voz casi imperceptible, cerrando los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa estando cerca de Onyx? Estaba confundida. Con esas preguntas en su cabeza, quizás no le fuera tan sencillo conciliar el sueño.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Un día de campo poco común.**

En la biblioteca de Hooftown…

Luna escribía sobre varios pergaminos que Cadance la había mandado firmar, aunque su sobrina lograba actuar como su tía Luna, su firma era algo que aun no podía copiar, por lo que debes en cuando le enviaba algunos documentos para que la princesa de la noche los examinara, aceptara y posteriormente firmara. El día que había pasado en Happy Milk Farm le había resultado bastante… refrescante. O al menos, eso era lo que ella quería pensar. Todavía no lograba sacarse de la cabeza esa noche. El solo hecho de que Onyx estuviera ahí, a no más de 30 centímetros de distancia de ella, durmiendo ambos en la misma cama, fue suficiente para quitarle el sueño, los nervios hicieron que le tomara una vida poderse dormir. Desde luego, esa noche no pasó absolutamente nada. Durmió hasta muy tarde aquel día, ya que Onyx se levantó más temprano y no quiso molestarla.

- "No pasó nada. No hicimos nada indebido" – se decía mentalmente. – "Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?" -

Pese a que ya había pasado una semana desde entonces, Luna no podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la mente. En aquel momento se suponía que debería estar estudiando y firmando los documentos que Cadance la había mandado, pero su cabeza no estaba ahí. Aún cuando pareciera estar al pendiente de lo que hacía, viendo de cerca se podía notar que tenía la mirada perdida. Tenía la pesuña izquierda sosteniendo su mentón, con su magia sujetaba la pluma, pero esta no estaba escribiendo, sino dibujando sobre un pergamino, afortunadamente en blanco.

- ¿Hmm? – Luna miró su hoja de papel, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, habría trazado con la pluma un pequeño esbozo de la cara de Onyx en la parte inferior derecha del pergamino, el cual por cierto y sorprendentemente le salió bastante bien pese a no estar pendiente para nada. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? -

- Hola, ¿qué haces? -

- ¿Eh? – Luna se paralizó un segundo al reconocer la voz, era Onyx, por acto reflejo tapó el dibujito que había hecho con un casco, pero intentó darle su mejor sonrisita fingida y actuar natural. – Hola, Onyx -

- Disculpa, ¿te asusté? -

- No, claro que no, solo… me sorprendiste, nada más. – dijo ella, un poco más calmada, mientras con su magia envolvía todos los documentos con el sello real y los guardaba en su alforja sin que el pegaso lo notara.

- ¿Qué estabas escribiendo? -

- Pues... nada importante solo una carta a mis parientes ya sabes para que sepan como estoy y todo lo que me ha ocurrido- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Disculpa por venir así, pero es que te estabas tardando más de lo usual, y te estábamos esperando para el almuerzo. Empezaba a preocuparme –

- "¿Estaba preocupado por mí?" – pensó Luna, mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, pero afortunadamente Onyx no se dio cuenta. – Lo siento, creo que me distraje y perdí la noción del tiempo – dijo rascándose detrás de la nuca.

- Ah, no te preocupes – dijo Onyx con una sonrisa. – Si quieres vamos y comemos algo por ahí -

- Buena idea. Con todo esto no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tengo– dijo ella.

Onyx salió de la sala para esperar a Moonlight en la entrada. Ella recogió el resto de sus cosas y las metió a su alforja asegurándose de llevar todo y no olvidar nada. Se reunió con el pegaso en la entrada de la biblioteca y los dos se fueron a comer algo.

Mientras tanto, alguien observaba no muy de lejos a la pareja, y se hacía evidente que no le agradaba para nada verlos así de cerca. Quien más si no, era Ilia…

- ¿Cuánto más va a estarse por aquí? – decía la poni ojiverde viendo como Onyx y Moonlight caminaban lado a lado, y conversando muy a gusto, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ya hacía tres semanas que la "invasora" había entrado a su territorio, y no parecía que tuviera intenciones de marcharse en un futuro cercano. Por cómo iban las cosas, era muy probable que se estuviera en ese pueblo por una larga, larga temporada. – Creo que es momento de tomar cartas en el asunto. -

Nada por decir o hacer, Ilia caminó tras Onyx y Moonlight, cuidando mucho que ellos no notaran su presencia.

-o-

Onyx y Moonlight se habían topado con Cremia y Romani que iban en su carreta por el camino al poco de haber salido de la biblioteca. Las hermanas pelirrojas estaban haciendo una entrega en el bar lácteo del pueblo, y Onyx pensó que sería un buen lugar para ir a tomar algo y charlar un poco antes de volver a casa para el almuerzo. Luna estuvo de acuerdo, así que aceptó la idea, de modo que los cuatro se dirigieron juntos al lugar. Al llegar Romani y Cremia les dijeron que entraran primero, ya que ellas tenían que entregar su carga por la puerta trasera.

Los dos amigos ingresaron al edificio, y bajando por una larga escalera se dirigieron a la barra para pedir algo. Alrededor había algunos ponis sentados en las mesas tomando sus tragos y cuchicheando cualquier cosa. Luna observó también que había una gran tarima que probablemente fuese usada como escenario para espectáculos dentro del bar, como bailarines o cantantes. Onyx y Luna tomaron asiento en la barra y tocaron la campanilla para llamar y pedir su orden.

- Disculpen la tardanza, bienvenidos – dijo el barman al llegar. – Oh, Onyx, tenías mucho tiempo sin venir -

El barman era un poni unicornio de color rojo y de aspecto rechoncho, un poco calvo, pero el pelo que le quedaba le alcanzaba para hacerse una coleta corta, y un enorme y poblado bigote negro, su cutie mark era un gran tarro.

- Je, había estado ocupado, pero me da gusto volver – dijo Onyx.

- Y... ¿quién es la encantadora poni que te acompaña? – preguntó él cuando vio a Luna.

- Ella es Moonlight, está de paso en el pueblo, viene desde muy lejos – respondió el pegaso presentando a su acompañante

- Encantada, señor – dijo Luna modestamente.

- Encantado yo, señorita – dijo el hombre besando el casco de Luna provocando un ligero rubor en el rostro de la alicornio – Bueno, Onyx, ¿te sirvo lo de costumbre? -

- Sí, por favor -

- ¿Y para la señorita?... -

- Ehh... tomaré lo mismo que Onyx – respondió.

- Oye, Moonlight, no sé, puede ser un poco fuerte para ti – advirtió Onyx.

- ¿Eh, en serio? Bueno... si este es un bar lácteo, imagino que no servirán nada con... bueno, ustedes saben – Luna no quería usar esa palabra. Ella no era muy aficionada al alcohol de hecho nunca, ni en las mejores fiestas del palacio ingería más de una copa de vino o de cualquier bebida alcohólica, y no quería arriesgarse a tomar algo que contuviera licor sin conocer su propia tolerancia.

- Si me permite sugerirle algo, podría darle una leche malteada de chocolate – propuso el unicornio rojo.

- Eso suena bien – dijo Luna con una sonrisa, después de todo amaba el chocolate.

- Bien, entonces, una leche malteada de chocolate, y una reserva especial de Romani. Saliendo enseguida -

El barman fue y mezcló las bebidas, luego de unos minutos les pasó dos tarros servidos a sus dos clientes, el de Onyx era al menos el doble de grande y estaba lleno hasta el tope. Sin más Onyx lo alzó como en señal de brindis y diciendo "Hasta el fondo", se bebió la mitad del tarro en apenas dos tragos. Luna prefirió coger una pajita y agitar un poco la suya antes de empezar a sorberla, estaba bastante espesa, sin embargo sabía bastante bien.

- Hola, chicos – Saludaron de pronto Romani y Cremia, uniéndose a ellos en la barra.

- Señor me sirve una malteada de fresa – dijo Romani al barman.

– Que sean dos leches malteadas de fresa, por favor- añadió Cremia

- Al momento -

- Y bien, Onyx, ¿ya lo decidiste? -

- ¿Decidir qué?-

- No te hagas, sabes bien a lo que me refiero – dijo Cremia. – Si vas a venir al día de campo con nosotros este fin de semana -

- Ah, eso. Se me había olvidado – respondió el pegaso de crin plateada.

- Bien, espero que no vengas con la excusa de que tienes mucho trabajo esta vez – dijo la poni pelirroja, con un tono algo severo. – Además, Zephir me dijo que le prometiste enseñarle a volar, y creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad. Se lo prometiste al pequeño, su madre no sabe nada sobre cómo enseñarle a un pegaso a volar, eres el único que puede hacerlo, desde bueno… tú sabes… su padre…-

- Supongo – dijo Onyx, rascándose detrás de la cabeza con un cierto tono de tristeza. El muchacho solía poner el pretexto de su trabajo "para ayudar a su abuelo" para evadirse los paseos y cosas así. Pero esta vez se había comprometido, y dado que de momento no tenían trabajos urgentes, esta vez no se podría escapar.

Admitiéndolo, últimamente Onyx pasaba más tiempo en su casa solo por el hecho de tener una invitada en ella. Pensaba que debía portarse como un buen anfitrión, y francamente, él y Moonlight estaban empezando a ponerse más cercanos el uno con el otro. Cuando él no estaba afuera realizando entregas, haciendo mandados para su abuela, o trabajando en la fragua, o cuando ella no estaba en la biblioteca del pueblo atendiendo sus deberes, cada vez que coincidían se ponían a conversar de cualquier cosa. Aunque ocasionalmente, Moonlight lo dejaba muy atrás con su evidente intelecto superior, Onyx no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su inteligencia y su madurez, muy superiores a los de una poni de su edad.

- Oye, Moonlight, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? – preguntó la poni terrestre.

- ¿Hmm? -

- Pregunté si quieres ir de día de campo con nosotros – repitió Cremia. – No me irás a decir que estás ocupada, ¿verdad? -

- Bueno… no, claro que no – respondió – Pero, no sé si… -

- Te hará bien, nada como estar en contacto con la naturaleza – dijo Cremia.

- Sí, estas dos semanas no has hecho otra cosa que estar en esa biblioteca – corroboró Onyx. – Deberías salir de la rutina de vez en cuando -

Luna no pudo refutar eso. Era verdad, se la había pasado metida en la biblioteca, ya fuera leyéndole a los niños o estudiando y firmando los tratados que Cadance le había enviado, intentando distraer su mente de aquel pensamiento, inútilmente, porque era incapaz de concentrarse. Realmente se estaba volviendo bastante aburrido, hasta para ella. ¿No había salido de viaje para quitarse de encima las presiones de sus deberes en primer lugar? Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser princesa, que le costaba trabajo portarse como una poni normal.

- Bueno, ya que insisten – dijo la unicornio finalmente.

- Que no se les olvide, cada quién tiene que llevar su almuerzo, ¿entendido? – dijo Cremia.

- Oye, Onyx, ¿le puedes decir a tu abuela que nos prepare un poco de su sopa especial? – preguntó Romani.

- Sí, estará encantada- dijo el pegaso de crin plateada.

El cuarteto terminó sus bebidas, y después de pagar la cuenta salieron del bar. Romani y Cremia se alejaron arrastrando su carreta para volver al rancho y se despidieron de Onyx y Moonlight, que se dirigieron de vuelta a casa.

Entretanto, Ilia los observó salir del bar. Seguía sin poder soportar la idea de que la "poni nueva", o como había empezado a llamarla más recientemente, la "invasora" siguiera quedándose a dormir en casa de Onyx. No había indicios todavía de que estuvieran en algo… íntimo realmente, pero no iba a esperar a que lo hicieran, y de todos modos no soportaba verlos juntos, menos aún conversando con tanta confianza. Y lo que era peor, parecía que al resto del pueblo le caía bien esta chica.

- "Hmph, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?" – se sorprendió pensando.

Sin embargo, decidió dejar de lado eso por el momento. Le estaba afectando mucho últimamente, y necesitaba relajarse. De todos modos, había quedado con sus otras amigas a ir de día de campo el fin de semana. Le vendría bien para relajarse. Y con suerte, tal vez convencieran a Onyx de que viniera. Entonces, podría hacer su movimiento…

-o-

- ¡Ah! – Luna se despertó sobresaltada. Miró para todos lados, y vio a la pequeña Amber. Por suerte había aprendido a dormir con su chaleco puesto en caso de que alguien entrara en la habitación mientras dormía.

- Disculpa ¿te asuste? – dijo Amber, evidentemente con mucha vergüenza. – Lamento haber entrado pero toque la puerta y no contestabas, mi hermano dijo que viniera a buscarte – exclamo la pequeña unicornio – Ya estamos listos para ir con los demás de día de campo. Solo faltas tú-

- Descuida pequeña, está bien. Dame un momento, ¿sí? – dijo Luna, saliendo de la cama.

Amber salió de la habitación, y Luna fue a ponerse un chaleco diferente, la abuela de Onyx se había ofrecido a lavar sus prendas y todos los días sus chalecos estaban limpios y listos para usar al día siguiente, a veces deseaba haber aprendido a lavar, se puso el de color violeta con bordes azules. Cuando ya estuvo lista, cogió sus cosas y bajó. Onyx la estaba esperando para ir de día de campo con los demás.

- Te tardaste un poco – dijo Onyx colocándose su alforja antes de montar a Amber en su espalda. - ¿Tuviste una buena noche? -

- Si ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? -

- A orillas del río – respondió el pegaso. – Es un lugar muy fresco, perfecto para días de campo, y más en esta época del año -

Sin decir más, Onyx subió a su hermana en su espalda y comenzó a trotar en dirección al pueblo, Luna lo siguió. Primero que nada, los dos habían quedado de verse con los demás que los iban a acompañar en la plaza del pueblo.

- Ah por cierto – dijo el pegaso de repente, pasándole a Luna una cajita envuelta. – La abuela me dijo que le ayudaste a preparar los almuerzos-

- Si… bueno… ayer la vi cocinando y me ofrecí a ayudarla – dijo Luna, un poco apenada – Se cocinar pero me hace falta practica y pues…-

- Estoy seguro de que cocinas muy bien, me muero por probar lo que cocinaste-

Luna sintió como su cara se ponía roja de los halagos de Onyx. Tenía que admitir que los almuerzos de la abuela eran muy deliciosos, Luna sabía que lamentaría mucho no poder volver a probarlos cuando tuviera que irse.

Después de unos minutos, ambos llegaron a la plaza del pueblo, donde en efecto, un pequeño grupito los estaba esperando. Había dos ponis pelirrojas, evidentemente eran Romani y Cremia y su prima Apple Tarty, un pequeño potro de pegaso de piel azul y crin rubia cuya edad probablemente estuviera cerca de la de Amber y Romani, Luna asumió que ese debía ser Zephir, a quién habían mencionado anteriormente en el bar, y finalmente...

- "Ay no, ella no…" – pensó Onyx al ver quien completaba el grupo. Era, para su desgracia, Ilia.

- ¡Hola, Onyx! – saludó Ilia alegremente cuando vio al pegaso. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que ella venía con él. – Ah, hola tú también -

Luna se limitó a sonreír y saludar con su pesuña. Onyx trató de disimular su desagrado. Zephir corrió hacia él.

- ¡Hey, Onyx! Ahora sí me vas a enseñar, ¿verdad? – dijo, como quien le habla a su hermano mayor por un compromiso importante. – Ahora no te me vas a escapar, ¿verdad? -

- Jeje, claro – dijo Onyx– Bien, entonces estamos listos para tu primera lección de vuelo -

- Y nosotros listos para nuestro día de campo – añadió Cremia. – Cada quién trajo todo lo necesario, ¿cierto? -

Todo mundo asintió. Sin más que decir, el grupo de ponis (y potrillos) emprendió la marcha hacia el río para comenzar su día de campo.

-o-

El grupo se estableció en un claro junto al río. Luna conversaba un poco con Cremia y Apple Tarty, sentadas sobre el tapete que habían puesto sobre la hierba, mientras Amber jugaba a "tú las traes" con Romani, correteándose la una a la otra. Un poco apartados estaban Onyx y Zephir, tal como el primero le había prometido, se estaba enseñando a volar. Enseñándole como debía extender sus alas y batirlas para alcanzar altura.

- Bien, ahora tú – dijo Onyx, flotando un poco por encima del pequeño potro.

- Está bien – El pequeño Zephir extendió sus alas y comenzó a batirlas suavemente.

- No, no, Zephir, así no – lo corrigió el pegaso. – Tienes que hacerlo con más fuerza y mas rápido-

- Pero tú lo haces tan fácil – dijo Zephir.

- Porque soy más grande y fuerte que tu – explicó Onyx. – Tú tienes que agitarlas con más rapidez para elevarte -

Onyx se dispuso a corregir a Zephir, haciendo que agitara sus alas con más rapidez pero el pequeño solo se levanto escasos centímetros del piso cayendo de nuevo al piso pero para su mala suerte tropezó al hacerlo cayendo de boca. Amber y Romani, que estaban viendo, se rieron por lo bajo. Zephir miró, y frunció la boca.

- Nada mal… para el primer intento – dijo Onyx, en un intento de animar a su amigo.

- Bah, ¿de qué hablas? – replicó Zephir desilusionado.

- Inténtalo otra vez-

Zephir volvió a intentarlo, en cada intento lograba levantarse un poco mas pero no lo suficiente y cada vez que volvía al piso caia aparatosamente. Amber y Romani no dejaban de reírse de ver a Zephir fallar miserablemente en sus intentos de volar. El pobre Zephir cada vez se desesperaba más y eso provocaba que fallara más en sus intentos de tomar altura. Finalmente, furioso y frustrado, se dejo caer de sentón en el piso con las patas delanteras cruzadas, enfurruñado.

- Vamos, Zephir, no es para tanto – dijo Onyx, inclinándose y posando su casco sobre el hombro de Zephir.

- Soy pésimo – respondió el pequeño, sin mirarlo.

- A tu edad yo también lo era – dijo Onyx. – Vamos, esto no se aprende a la primera, hay que practicar mucho. Sigamos -

- No quiero -

- ¿Y a dónde se fue tu entusiasmo? – preguntó. – Si abandonas ahora, no aprenderás nada-

Zephir seguía reacio a volver a intentarlo, en especial porque no soportaba que Amber y Romani se rieran de él. Pero la torpe insistencia de Onyx finalmente lo convenció. El pequeño se volvió a levantar. Esta vez, el pegaso de pelaje negro le indicó que se tranquilizara, respirara profundo y lo intentara una vez más. Haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir las indicaciones de Onyx, Zephir volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez logro despegarse del suelo casi un metro. Animado por su progreso, el pequeño decidió agitar sus alas un poco más para elevarse.

Onyx sonrió satisfecho, su pequeño aprendiz estaba motivado, podría seguir por su cuenta. O al menos, eso parecía hasta que Amber y Romani, cogieron la iniciativa y le quitaron la pequeña alforja que había dejado en el piso para luego echarse a correr y a lanzárselo la una a la otra.

- ¡Devuélvanme eso! – gritaba Zephir corriendo de un lado al otro.

- ¡Ven por él! – gritaba Romani. - ¡Amber, ahí te va! -

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – Amber atrapó la alforja y se lo volvió a lanzar a Romani.

Los pequeños siguieron en su juego por un buen rato, mientras los adultos los observaban. Luna en particular sentía un poco de envidia al ver a los pequeños jugando de esa manera, en su infancia ella nunca tuvo a nadie con quien jugar de esa manera, solo su hermana era su única y mejor amiga, y muy secretamente deseaba unírseles en el juego. Pero como suele ocurrir, eventualmente a Zephir el juego dejó de parecerle divertido y de un empujón tiró al piso a Romani para quitarle su alforja, y la pequeña pelirroja rompió a llorar.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hermana, Zephir me empujó! -

- ¡Zephir! – Salió Cremia al paso, ayudando a su hermanita a levantarse – Eso no se hace -

- ¡Pero ella empezó! – se excusó Zephir.

- Aunque así sea, no tienes derecho a empujarla – intervino Onyx.

- Pero… -

- Sin peros – interrumpió el pegaso – Discúlpate con ella -

A regañadientes, Zephir se disculpó, y no pasó mucho antes que se diera cuenta que Romani solo estaba fingiendo el llanto, le pareció divertido hacer que regañaran a Zephir. El potrillo se enfadó y corrió tras la pequeña pelirroja, sin importarle lo que Onyx o Cremia le habían dicho de no empujarla. Romani se seguía burlando de él, con Amber secundándola, y Zephir se sentía frustrado de no poder decidir a quién de las dos corretear.

Mientras tanto, había alguien que estaba casi por completo al margen del resto del grupo. Ilia se notaba bastante molesta, y aguantándose (con muchísimo esfuerzo) las ganas de abalanzarse sobre la "invasora" y destrozarla con sus propios cascos.

- Hush… ¿por qué tuvo que venir ella también? – masculló entre dientes, mientras veía como las dos niñas corrían hacia donde estaba Moonlight y la jalaban para jugar con ellas, notándose muy felices. Después de un rato de corretear, las tres volvieron a sentarse con Cremia y Apple Tarty, aparentemente a discutir "cosas de chicas". – No te basta con acaparar a mi Onyx, ¿verdad? Ahora también acaparas a mis amigas –

No entendía como esa poni se había ganado en tan poco tiempo a los habitantes del pueblo. La unicornio solo tenía cerca de un mes ahí, y sin embargo, todos en el pueblo parecían quererla como si hubiese vivido ahí toda la vida. Hasta los potrillos disfrutaban jugando con ella como en ese momento, algo que la propia Moonlight también parecía gozar de lo lindo, como si nunca hubiese tenido infancia.

- Ay, no. Se nos terminó el agua – dijo Cremia de repente, viendo las gotas caer de su cantimplora.

- Si quieren yo voy por más – se ofreció Luna.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – le agradeció la poni terrestre, dándole la cantimplora. Luna tomó también la de Apple Tarty para llenarla de una vez.

La unicornio se dispuso a trotar, pero casualmente pasando al lado de donde se encontraba Ilia en ese momento que, como sin querer la cosa, discretamente estiró su pata justo cuando iba pasando. Luna trastabilló, y se fue de bruces hacia el suelo, cayendo en un charco lodoso.

- ¡Moonlight! – gritó Onyx.

- Ay, perdón, no fue mi intención – exclamo Ilia, aparentando inocencia lo mejor posible, e inclinándose para ayudarla a levantarse. Su actuación fue forzada, pero convincente.

- ¿Estás bien, te lastimaste? – preguntó el pegaso.

- Descuida, creo que no – respondió la unicornio, entonces se miró, estaba toda llena de lodo– Ah, por Celestia, ¿ahora qué haré? Miren como estoy -

- Te hace falta un buen baño – comentó Romani como sugerencia.

- No es mala idea – corroboró ella.

- Sabes, un poco más río arriba está una cascada – sugirió Cremia. – Casi nadie suele ir por allí, podrías ir allá a lavarte, y a lavar eso – señalando su chaleco

- Sí, creo que eso haré. – replicó la unicornio, tratando de quitarse un poco el lodo como podía. – Volveré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? -

Luna se fue alejando en la dirección que le habían indicado. Onyx, sin embargo, miró por la esquina del ojo a Ilia, quien parecía estar luchando por aguantarse la risa. Aparentemente, le pareció divertido que Moonlight cayera en el lodo. Pasaron unos minutos, y de pronto Ilia dijo.

- Creo que mejor voy a… acompañar a Moonlight – Casi pareció escupir el nombre. - Ya saben, asegurarme que no vaya a tener… algún problema–

Y sin decir más, se alejó del claro en la misma dirección que la unicornio se había marchado. Si bien Cremia, Apple Tarty y los niños no parecieron sospechar nada de la actitud de Ilia, Onyx de ningún modo en absoluto se iba a tragar ese cuento. Así, cuando no estaban mirando, la siguió. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Luego de un rato, Luna llegó hasta donde estaba la cascada. La princesa de la noche se maravilló con la vista, en ese lugar se formaba un pequeño lago, antes de entrar al río, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por frondosos árboles, el agua era muy limpia y cristalina, tanto que se podía ver a los peces nadando en ella. Era difícil creer que casi nadie fuera por ahí.

Luna se arrodilló junto al lago, se quitó el chaleco, y lo remojó un poco en el agua hasta sacarle todo el lodo, lo escurrió y usando su magia lo secó. Cogió un poco de agua para lavarse la cara y el cabello, pero cuando iba a ponerse su prenda otra vez, se detuvo.

Su intención original era simplemente lavarse ella misma y su ropa, sin embargo, por alguna razón, algo la impulsó a querer disfrutar de ese lugar un poco más. Quizás a los demás no les molestara que se tardara solo un ratito, no le haría daño.

Sonriendo, se metió en el agua. Tanteando el fondo se dio cuenta de que el lago que se formaba era poco profundo, apenas le llegaba un centímetro por debajo de las rodillas, así que caminó hasta donde estaba la cascada y se arrodilló. El agua que caía sobre ella era un poco fría, pero al acostumbrarse a la temperatura empezó a sentirse realmente bien. En palacio, siempre le ponían agua caliente y sales de baño en la bañera cuando le tocaba asearse. Pero hacerlo así, al natural, era muchísimo más placentero, y refrescante. Era una sensación indescriptible, y le encantaba.

Unos minutos después, Ilia llegó al lago junto a la cascada. De lejitos, alcanzó a ver a la princesa bañándose bajo el agua que caía por suerte para Luna la cascada cubría y disimulaba sus alas evitando que Ilia se diera cuenta de ellas. Tuvo que reprimir un arranque de furia, provocado por una ola de envidia que la invadió, al verla de ese modo.

- Hmph, presumida – murmuró. – Qué bueno que nadie excepto yo te está viendo -

Discretamente, Ilia se escurrió hacia donde estaba la prenda de Moonlight. Se aprovechó de que la unicornio estaba mirando hacia el otro lado mientras se bañaba, y las agarró.

- ¿Hmm? Qué raro, están secas – dijo Ilia. – Bueno, qué más da -

Se alejó con cautela para evitar que se diera cuenta de su presencia, y se ocultó entre unos matorrales.

- Jijijí, vamos a ver qué te parece esto - dijo Ilia, tomando una pequeña bolsita que saco de su alforja.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con eso? -

- ¡Aahh! – Ilia se asustó, la voz la había tomado desprevenida. Miró a todos lados, y vio a Onyx, parado detrás de ella sobre sus patas traseras y las delanteras cruzadas, con una expresión muy severa en su rostro. – Oh… jeje… hola, Onyx… - dijo, intentando fingir inocencia. – No sabía que estabas por aquí -

- Tuve un presentimiento, y pensé que debía asegurarme de que no tramabas algo. Por cierto, ¿qué ese chaleco no es de Moonlight? – Preguntó, viendo la prenda de color violeta con bordes azules doblada que tenia a sus cascos - ¿Qué estás haciendo con él? -

- Ejem… bueno, yo… - La mente de Ilia iba como un torrente, intentando pensar en una excusa creíble, pero antes de tener oportunidad de hacerlo, Onyx le quitó la bolsita que traía. - ¡Oye! -

- Hmm – Onyx examinó el contenido colocando un poco sobre sus cascos, luego de unos segundos empezó a sentir cierta comezón. – Esto es polvo picapica. ¿Se lo ibas a poner a la ropa de Moonlight para que le diera comezón al ponérsela? -

- ¿Yo? ¡Onyx, pero cómo se te ocurre! ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así? – dijo Ilia, tratando de fingir inocencia.

- No lo creo, lo sé – dijo Onyx, muy enfático, devolviéndole la bolsa y tomando el chaleco de Moonlight. – Ilia, ya no tienes edad para esos juegos. ¿Dónde está Moonlight? -

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó Ilia, ya comenzando a molestarse.

- No te hagas la lista. Voy a devolver esto a su lugar -

- Hmph, de acuerdo, tú ganas. Está bañándose allá en la cascada -

- Gracias. Mejor vuelve al claro con los demás. -

Onyx comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la cascada, Ilia se fue muy molesta.

-Ya verás invasora- pensó la poni terrestre- dejando un pequeño "obsequio" que atraería quizás a algún animal salvaje causándole un ligero sustito a quien Ilia llamaba invasora.

Por su parte, el pegaso comenzaba a cuestionarse un poco a sí mismo con lo que acababa de hacer y decir. Era cierto que no podía fiarse de Ilia por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero, quizás no era necesario que él mismo fuese. De cualquier manera, los otros estaban lejos, así que de todos modos tendría que hacerlo le gustase o no.

Su idea original era ir y poner la ropa de Moonlight de vuelta en su sitio, y volver de inmediato, rápido y silencioso. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a irse, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Moonlight, que sobresalía del ruido de la cascada. La unicornio estaba cantando, y no lo hacía nada mal, lo que captó la atención del pegaso. Aún cuando su parte racional no cesaba de decirle que mejor se fuera de ahí a la brevedad, algo lo mantuvo en su sitio. La voz de la joven era muy hermosa, y sin saber muy bien por qué, volteó en la dirección de la que provenía.

Ahí estaba Moonlight, con el agua de la cascada cayendo sobre ella. Estaba sentada sobre sus patas traseras con la parte inferior de su cuerpo sumergida en el río, pero por desgracia (o suerte, dependiendo como lo vean) lo que Onyx alcanzó a ver fue más que suficiente para que se quedase estático en ese lugar, sin aliento. Su cabello caía como la cascada sobre sus hombros y rostro, su esbelta figura, y su piel celeste resplandecían con la luz del sol sobre su piel húmeda. Mientras la observaba le pareció ver algo que sobresalía de la espalda de la unicornio, parecían alas pero podía ser solo el efecto del agua cayendo sobre su espalda.

La poni en verdad parecía estar disfrutando mucho su baño en la cascada, ya que se notaba en su rostro una expresión bastante placentera, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Onyx seguía los movimientos de la unicornio con la mirada, estaba totalmente hechizado por su belleza.

- Por Celestia… - murmuró Onyx al mismo tiempo que sus alas se extendían lentamente a su máxima amplitud, admirando como la joven se frotaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si fuese una especie de ritual de purificación divina, por no decirlo de otra manera. Pero después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se abofeteó a sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza. – "¿¡pero qué te pasa, Onyx, ahora estás de pervertido!? Mejor me voy antes que se dé cuenta que estoy aquí"-

Sin más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, tuvo suerte de no chocarse ni tropezarse con nada, ya que cerró los ojos con fuerza por temor a sentirse tentado a mirar atrás. Finalmente se detuvo, y se sentó al pie de un árbol, respirando profundo, tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco. Sentía toda su cara al rojo vivo. Quiso sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, pero no pudo, o en realidad, no quiso hacerlo. Jamás, jamás en toda su vida había visto tanta belleza en una yegua. Él mismo no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pero bueno, era un corcel, impresionarse con la belleza de una hembra, más aún viéndola en todo ese esplendor, no era extraño, ¿cierto?

- Tranquilo, Onyx, tranquilo… - dijo, finalmente calmándose– Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, no hiciste nada malo – Por suerte no paso mucho tiempo para que sus alas regresaran a la normalidad, respiró profundo, y por fin pudo superar el asunto.

Por su parte, Luna creyó escuchar un ruido en la orilla mientras se bañaba, pero al ir a ver no encontró a nadie. Supuso que debió ser algún animal que rondaba por ahí. Ya sintiéndose más fresca, uso su magia para secarse y se vistió, regresando al claro.

Pero no lo había hecho sola algo la asechaba escondido entre los matorrales.

- Disculpen la tardanza – dijo, mientras se sentaba con los demás.

- Descuida – dijo Cremia. – Bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre? -

- ¡Yo tengo hambre! – exclamó Zephir. – Uff, ya se me abrió el apetito -

- Ya no aguantaba más – dijo Amber, abriendo su caja de almuerzo. Zephir le echó un vistazo al almuerzo de Amber.

- Hey, eso huele bien – dijo. - ¿Es el almuerzo de tu abuela otra vez? -

- Ni creas que te voy a dar – dijo Amber, alejándola. – Cada quien tiene que traer lo suyo -

- Hmph, que mala eres – dijo Zephir, mirando deprimido su propio almuerzo.

Todos comenzaron a comer. Zephir no parecía disfrutar su almuerzo tanto como los otros, y seguía mirando con envidia a Amber ocasionalmente, quien en respuesta al notarlo le sacó la lengua a modo de burla. Moonlight lo notó, y soltando una risita, cogió uno de los emparedados que tenía y se lo alargó a Zephir.

- ¿Quieres un poco? -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Zephir, emocionado.

- Claro. – sonrió la unicornio.

- Oye, Moonlight, pero... – Amber estaba a punto de protestar algo.

- No es malo compartir un poco con los demás – dijo Luna. – No seas tan egoísta -

- Hmm... - Amber bajó la cabeza, ruborizándose, mientras Zephir se engullía el emparedado gustoso.

- Gracias, Moonlight – sonrió el pequeño.

- Moonlight esto realmente esta delicioso- exclamo Onyx probando su almuerzo- de verdad eres una gran cocinera aunque digas lo contrario-

Luna volvió a sentirse apenada de los halagos y comentarios del pegaso, mientras todos o casi todos a excepción de Ilia pedían un poco del almuerzo preparado por ella. Todos quedaron asombrados con el exquisito sabor de la comida, halagando aun mas a la unicornio que sentía la cara completamente roja.

El almuerzo continuó tranquilamente. Luego que todos apaciguaron el hambre, Onyx y Zephir retomaron las prácticas de vuelo, mejorando Zephir enormemente sus resultados. Era un buen aprendiz. Las dos niñas volvieron a sus juegos, mientras las chicas mayores comenzaron a platicar un poco. Inclusive Ilia, que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por aparentar ser amable con la unicornio.

Lo que todos ignoraban, era que un par de ojos amarillos estaban siguiendo sus movimientos… acechando muy, muy de cerca…

-…esperen… - dijo el pegaso levantando las orejas-… guarden silencio-

- ¿Qué pasa, Onyx? – preguntó Luna en voz baja.

- ¿No oyen eso? -

- ¿Oír qué? Yo no… un momento. -

Todos agudizaron el oído. En efecto, se oían cerca los gruñidos de algo. Todos se pusieron en alerta, Amber y Romani se abrazaron de Cremia instintivamente, mientras ella intentaba calmarlas. Onyx veía a todas partes, tratando de determinar desde donde venían los gruñidos. Cuando pudo determinar la dirección, miró fijamente. A unos 150 metros de ellos, entre unos arbustos, distinguió un par de ojos amarillos, que los estaban mirando.

- Oh, no… - murmuró. Lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, Onyx solo estaba seguro de una cosa, los tenía en la mira, para la cena.

El animal, finalmente saltó fuera de su escondite, y comenzó a correr. Ahí pudieron verlo con claridad. La bestia tenía un aspecto cánido, como un lobo bastante crecido, pero su cuerpo estaba hecho de madera, garras y dientes afilados.

- ¡ES UN LOBO DE MADERA! – gritó Onyx. - ¡CORRAN! -

Gritando de terror, todos se dispersaron. Romani y Amber corrieron hacia un árbol, y se treparon ayudadas por Cremia para ponerse a salvo, luego las ayudaron a subir. Apple Tarty en un momento de pánico se tiro al rio esperando que la bestia no supiera nadar. Ilia y Moonlight trataron de alejarse todo lo posible a su vez en otra dirección. El animal salvaje corrió hacia Onyx quien llamo su atención para evitar que lastimara a alguien más, fácilmente el pegaso hubiera volado para alejarse pero si lo hacia el lobo de madera atacaría a alguien más y eso no lo iba a permitir, corrió lo más rápido que podía, pero el lobo ya le estaba dando alcance, el pegaso giro la cabeza para ver al lobo cuando este se abalanzo sobre él.

- ¡ONYX! – gritaron Moonlight e Ilia. El animal trataba de clavarle los dientes a Onyx, quien forcejeaba en el suelo sorprendentemente para mantenerle la mandíbula cerrada. En respuesta, Ilia y Moonlight comenzaron a lanzarle piedras para distraer su atención, Moonlight con su magia e Ilia usando sus patas traseras (como Applejack). Una de ellas le pegó en la cabeza, y eso bastó para que en su enojo se olvidara de Onyx, y fuera tras ellas.

- ¡CORRE! – gritó Luna.

Onyx aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie. Gracias a la acción rápida de Ilia y Moonlight, no sufrió heridas.

Mientras tanto, el Lobo de madera ahora iba tras Ilia y Moonlight. Las dos jóvenes no estaban cerca de árboles que pudiesen trepar para escapar, de modo que no les quedaba más opción que seguir corriendo, pero el animal les estaba dando alcance rápidamente. Luna se tropezó y cayó, pero Ilia, ya fuera por el pánico o por alguna otra razón, no se detuvo a ayudarla. El Lobo de madera ya estaba sobre la unicornio.

- ¡NO! – grito Onyx

- ¡AAAAAAAUUUUUU! – La bestia lanzó un terrible y desgarrador aullido. Cuando terminó, volteó a mirar en la dirección en la que lo habían atacado, y vio al responsable: era Zephir, cuando nadie lo miraba tomo un cuchillo de entre las cosas que llevaban para el picnic, voló sobre el animal y lo ataco desde arriba clavando el afilado cuchillo en su lomo pero el pequeño pegaso uso todas sus fuerzas para conseguir volar y alejarse un poco cayendo al suelo a pocos metros del lobo de madera. Pero con esto consiguió disuadir al enfurecido animal de perseguir a las chicas, quienes aprovecharon la distracción para separarse y ocultarse tras unos arbustos, pero a un alto costo: él se había convertido en su nueva presa.

- ¡ZEPHIR! – gritaron desde el árbol Romani y Amber.

El pequeño, sorprendido de su propia osadía, se quedó petrificado ante los ojos amarillos del Lobo de madera, que se echó a correr hacia él. Un par de segundos después fue que se dio cuenta de que tenía que moverse de ahí o se convertiría en su cena, corrió hacia el árbol donde estaban Amber, Romani y Cremia, intentando salvar su vida.

- ¡ZEPHIR, SUBE! – gritó Cremia, alargando su pata. Zephir se agarró con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello (y así era), pero sus cascos resbalaban sobre la corteza, y no conseguía subir. Romani y Amber se abrazaban asustadas, rezando por que Cremia lograra subirlo antes que el lobo de madera lo alcanzara, y que no se cayera en el proceso.

Onyx corrió a todo lo que podía hacia la bestia. Tenía que llegar rápido no había de otra de ninguna manera podría fallar. El lobo de madera estaba a punto de llegar al árbol, parecía que iba a atrapar a Zephir, pero, inexplicablemente, algo de repente lo detuvo, justo antes de que lo hiciera. Onyx creyó ver por una fracción de segundo una especie de chispazo cerca de la cara del Lobo de madera, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, así que actuando por instinto, apretó el paso, salto sobre el lobo, tomando el afilado instrumento entre sus dientes lo volvió a clavar en el cuello de la enfurecida bestia.

La creatura emitió un leve aullido para después fragmentarse en varias partes. Onyx jadeaba, mientras escupía el cuchillo. Los demás se acercaron, por fin, el peligro había pasado. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, se volteó a ver a Zephir y las chicas, que se bajaban del árbol. Apple Tarty asomó la cabeza fuera del río, y salió al notar que el alboroto ya había terminado.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó el pegaso.

- Estamos bien – dijo Cremia. – Por Celestia, por poco – mientras ayudaba a los pequeños a descender del árbol.

- ¿Estás bien, Tarty? – preguntó Onyx.

- Empapada hasta los huesos, pero bien – aseguró la poni de crin dorado pálido, después se sacudió para quitarse un poco la humedad de su cuerpo.

- Yo creo que mejor dejamos el día de campo hasta aquí. Hay que irnos antes de que se regenere. Si hay uno de estos, puede que haya atraído a otros. Recojan sus cosas y volvamos al pueblo, pero ya -

Todos fueron a coger sus pertenencias para irse de ahí, antes de atraer más bestias peligrosas. Ilia y Moonlight por fin salieron de sus escondites, y se aproximaron a Onyx.

- ¿Están bien las dos? – preguntó Onyx, aunque mirando solo a Moonlight.

- Sí, descuida – contesto ella.

- Ve por tus cosas y vámonos – dijo el pegaso, luego volteó a ver a Ilia. – Y respecto a ti, creo que tenemos que hablar -

Onyx se llevó a Ilia aparte, sin embargo, mientras recogía sus cosas, Luna alcanzó a oír lo que estaban conversando, se podía notar que Onyx estaba muy molesto. Por acto reflejo, no pudo evitar ver por encima de su hombro como hablaban.

- ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? – lo escuchó decir, mientras le sujetaba los hombros, de manera un poco brusca.

- Onyx, te aseguro que yo no… -

- Se que tuviste algo que ver en esto, no sé cómo y no puedo probarlo pero lo sé, tú y Moonlight podrían haber terminado heridas o peor aún. -

- Lo dices por ella nada más – dijo Ilia con ligera aversión. – Conmigo no te hubiese importado -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? – estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se contuvo, y bufando, prosiguió. – Ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es, que eso no fue una broma inocente. Lo que hiciste nos puso a todos en peligro, y da gracias a Celestia que nadie salió lastimado. Te daré un pequeño consejo, Ilia: a ver si maduras, porque se supone que ya no eres una potra -

No dijo más, y se alejó de la poni terrestre para ir a recoger sus pertenencias e irse de ahí. Luna, por su parte, aparentemente se sintió algo mal por como Onyx reprendió a Ilia, tuvo que admitir que le dio un poco de miedo verlo así de enfadado. Ilia se fue, y como la unicornio pudo notar, bastante enfadada, a reunirse con Cremia, Romani, Apple Tarty, Amber y Zephir. Onyx cogió sus cosas y se aproximó a ella.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó.

- Claro – respondió ella, y con eso, se reunieron con los demás.

Por todo el camino de regreso, Zephir no paró de molestar a Onyx, diciéndole como lo había salvado y todo eso. El pegaso trataba de ponerle un poco de méritos al pequeño, ya que él también fue muy valiente al haber hecho lo que hizo para distraerlo, salvando a Moonlight e Ilia.

- Vamos Onyx, tú fuiste el héroe. Espera que se lo cuente a mi mama, como, ¡BAM!; le diste justo en la torre -

- No es para tanto –

- Pero tú mataste a ese Lobo de madera -

- Sí, pero… fue porque algo lo distrajo –

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- No sé si lo notaste, pero… cuando iba corriendo, algo le pegó en la cara, como una chispa, no sé, y eso lo detuvo un par de segundos, lo que me dio tiempo para alcanzarlo. -

- ¿Estás seguro? Yo no vi nada. Bueno, ¿qué iba a estar viendo mientras estaba ahí? -

- Cierto, cierto - Onyx no dijo más nada. Estaba casi seguro de que había visto algo, pero finalmente, decidió olvidarlo.

Por otra parte, Luna sabía que Onyx no estaba tan errado. Le sorprendió que pudiera ser tan perceptivo de sus alrededores en una situación como esa. Ellos no lo sabían, pero había sido ella. Desde su escondite, y aprovechando que nadie podía verla en ese momento, disparó desde su cuerno una pequeña bola de luz cegadora, casi imperceptible, que le dio al Lobo de madera en la cara, distrayéndolo por un par de segundos, y dándole a Onyx tiempo para alcanzarlo y darle el golpe fatal para salvar a Zephir. Pero desde luego, esa era una acción por la cual ella no tenía la menor intención de reclamar crédito alguno.

-o-

Más tarde ese mismo día…

Cremia iba trotando a casa del alcalde. Durante el trayecto de Regreso al pueblo Ilia le dijo que fuese a verla, antes de volver a la granja. Viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió ir, aunque preguntándose qué sería lo que quería Ilia. Se sentía algo intranquila, algo en su interior le decía que probablemente no la quería ver para algo agradable. Sin embargo, sería de mala educación dejarla plantada, así que al menos decidió ir por cortesía. Ilia la esperaba en la puerta con un semblante serio

- Bueno… ya estoy aquí ¿qué es lo que deseas? –pregunto igualmente seria

- Cremia… tú y yo necesitamos hablar muy seriamente -

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó la poni pelirroja.

- No es sobre "qué", sino "quién". Sobre esa… forastera – dijo la rubia muy molesta.

- ¿Te refieres a Moonlight? ¿Qué hay con ella? –

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Es una presumida, y siempre dándose aires como si fuese una dama de alta sociedad -

- ¿De qué hablas? A mí me parece que es muy agradable -

- Siempre está acaparando la atención de Onyx – prosiguió, ignorando el comentario en defensa de Moonlight. – Está abusando de su hospitalidad al quedarse en su casa -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Cremia no entendió de dónde salió eso. – Oye, ella se está hospedando en casa de Onyx porque él se lo ofreció, y él solo trata de ser un buen anfitrión, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? -

- Cremia, ¿eres ciega o qué? – dijo Ilia, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para ocultar los celos en su voz. - ¿No te das cuenta que esa chica es una amenaza, y de un momento a otro podría…? -

- ¿Podría qué? – interrumpió la pelirroja, y luego la realización la golpeó en la cabeza. – Espera un momento, ¿acaso estás celosa de que Moonlight pase tiempo con Onyx? -

- ¿C-celosa, yo? ¡Por favor, por qué le iba a tener celos a esa… esa…! ¡Bueno, da igual! -

- Ilia, ¿cuál es tu problema? Y en cualquier caso, ¿qué tengo yo que ver con esto? -

- Escucha, Cremia. Tú y yo hemos sido amigas de Onyx desde hace tiempo, ¿no? Lo conocemos desde hace años, y no me negarás que él te gusta tanto como a mí, ¿cierto? -

- ¿P-pero qué estás diciendo? – se ruborizó al oír eso, al parecer, Ilia había golpeado un nervio sensible.

- No te hagas- insistió- Ambas lo sabemos, no tiene caso negarlo -

- B-bueno, pues… - no sabía qué decir. ¿A dónde quería llegar Ilia con eso?

- Considerando que ambas somos las amigas más cercanas de Onyx, no es justo que venga una invasora y trate de quitárnoslo, ¿cierto? -

- Pero… -

- Si esa chica se mete de por medio, dile adiós a tus posibilidades con Onyx – declaró la ojiverde como un hecho. – Quizás seamos rivales en eso, pero ahora tenemos una enemiga en común -

- Habla por ti, Moonlight no es mi enemiga – exclamo la pelirroja

- Bien, si no me quieres ayudar, allá tú. Pero piénsalo. Solo te ofrezco mi ayuda para sacarla del medio. Ya cuando este hecho, podemos hacer una competencia justa entre las dos por Onyx -

- Oye, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? ¡Onyx no es ninguna clase de trofeo! -

- ¿Preferirías dejar que se enamore de una perfecta desconocida? Si yo fuera tú, definitivamente lucharía por él -

Cremia abrió la boca, pero no le salió ninguna palabra. Ilia acababa de golpear otro nervio. Era cierto, había sido amiga de Onyx desde hacía mucho. Pero la verdad, ella siempre había albergado sentimientos más profundos hacia el pegaso de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Él despertaba mucha admiración entre las chicas del pueblo, sin embargo no parecía muy orgulloso ni adulado por ello. Era amable con todas por igual, pero tenía que admitir que con Moonlight, estaba en un nivel muy diferente, y eso que apenas llevaba poco más de un mes de conocerla. Muy inusual, tuvo que reconocerlo. Pero la unicornio era una chica agradable, y había sido muy generosa con ella anteriormente. Fuera lo que fuera que Ilia estuviera planeando, ¿sería capaz realmente de pagarle de ese modo?

- No… no vamos a lastimarla, ¿verdad? – preguntó Cremia algo preocupada.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que aceptas ayudarme? – preguntó a su vez Ilia. – Descuida, nadie va a salir herido -

-… está bien… te ayudaré – respondió finalmente resignada

- De acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer… -

Cremia se puso a escuchar detenidamente. No le parecía correcta ni sana la actitud que Ilia estaba tomando. Pero el que Onyx estuviera de por medio era algo demasiado comprometedor. Debía admitir que no encontraba del todo agradable la idea de permitir que él se enamorase de una chica que conocía desde tan poco. Se había contentado con ser su amiga por años, pero… ¿acaso habría posibilidades de ser algo más? Y ¿Valdría la pena aliarse con Ilia por ello?

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Una mala jugarreta**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde del día de campo. Si bien Luna no guardaba rencores de lo ocurrido, el recuerdo de ese Lobo de Madera seguía todavía muy fresco en la mente de Onyx.

Estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo mientras pensaba. Realmente no le cabía en la cabeza que a Ilia le diera por seguir haciendo tantas tonterías. Además durante esas dos semanas sus ataques siempre iban dirigidos hacia Moonlight, aunque no tenía pruebas de eso lo sabía. El pegaso se preguntaba qué le habría hecho la unicornio a Ilia para agarrarla con ella de esa manera.

Pero había algo más que lo perturbaba, pero no de manera negativa. Cierto que Moonlight era una unicornio realmente hermosa pero la escena que había visto en la cascada le hizo perder el aliento, y tal vez el poco rastro de inocencia que aún le quedaba. Cada vez que recordaba la imagen, se olvidaba de todo, y de todos a su alrededor. Y por más que intentaba sacársela de la mente, no podía.

- "¿Qué pasa conmigo… por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?" – se preguntaba.

Incluso por las noches, sus sueños se orientaban a esa escena en la cascada. Si bien de principio todo iba normal, las últimas veces se habían ido desviando un poco, hasta que, en la parte donde se suponía que salía corriendo de ahí, inexplicablemente terminó resbalando y cayendo al agua, con lo que llamó la atención de Moonlight. Pero lo más extraño de todo, fue que ella no empezó a gritar ni nada por el estilo al verlo. En vez de eso, ella se incorporó y se dirigió lentamente hacia él. Onyx no se movió, sin saber si era porque no podía o no quería, pero el hecho fue que cuando Moonlight llegó hasta él, levantó sus cascos para acariciarle las mejillas, le sonrió sensualmente, y cerrando los ojos, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios… y en ese momento se despertó.

- "Un poco más y… por Celestia, ¿en qué estoy pensando?" – Onyx no podía dejar de preguntarse hasta donde hubiese llegado aquello si no se hubiera despertado precisamente en ese momento. Miro sus alas que estaban abiertas a su máxima envergadura, se sentía apenado pero se sintió aun mas cuando un bulto se levanto de sus sabanas- "Diablos…"

El punto era que Moonlight había dejado de ser solo una invitada en casa de Onyx. Los abuelos parecían quererla como si fuese otra nieta, y Amber disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella como si fuese su hermana mayor. La sentían como si fuese parte de la familia. En cuanto a él… bueno, él la veía en una luz muy diferente a cualquier otra chica que hubiese conocido. Y a pesar del hecho de que en realidad sabía muy poco sobre ella (nunca hablaba de sí misma más de lo necesario), Onyx no podía evitar negar lo mucho que le atraía su forma de ser. Moonlight era educada, modesta, amable y muy dulce. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella, aún más incluso que su gran belleza, era su inteligencia y su madurez. En verdad, ella era muy diferente a todas las ponis que había conocido en su vida.

Recordó una vez que la miro a los ojos y por alguna razón inexplicable no pudo dejar de mirarlos estaba como hipnotizado por ellos, tan hermosos y brillantes. Empezaba a preguntarse… ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo hacia ella en ese momento? De algo estaba seguro, ya no se conformaría con ser solo su "amigo".

-o-

- Buenos días – saludó al llegar a la mesa. Todo mundo estaba sentado desayunando

- Buenos días – le respondieron. Moonlight se sentó al lado del pegaso, quien sin poder evitarlo le echó una mirada por la esquina del ojo. Como si se diera cuenta, ella volteó a verlo, y él inmediatamente apartó la mirada. La unicornio sin embargo, sonrió ligeramente.

El desayuno continuó en silencio. Sin embargo, la actitud de Onyx no pasó desapercibida por el resto de su familia. Especialmente, Amber se dio cuenta que su hermano parecía tratar de evitar el contacto visual directo con la unicornio, algo que nunca antes le había visto hacer. Incluso lo había notado que ocasionalmente se ponía algo nervioso al hablar con ella, específicamente desde que regresaron de aquel día de campo. A pesar de su corta edad, la pequeña era muy perceptiva: ¿sería posible que Onyx hubiese encontrado a una chica que le gustaba? ¿Habría pasado algo en aquel día de campo en aquel momento que se ausentaron?

- Bien, ya me voy, nos vemos – dijo Onyx al terminar.

- ¿A dónde vas, muchacho? – preguntó el abuelo. – Hoy es tu día libre, no tienes que… -

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste, abuelo? Hay que ir a decorar la plaza, el Festival de las Bromas es en unos días y prometí ayudar a preparar todo -

- Es cierto, nunca te lo pierdes por nada, hijo – rió la abuela, mientras su nieto salía sin decir más.

- ¿El Festival de las Bromas? – Preguntó Luna.- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Es un festival parecido a la Nighmare Night, en el que todo se hacen bromas unos a otros. Es muy divertido – explico Amber- Mi hermano es el mejor. Nadie se le escapa ese día, y nunca lo atrapan. Se sabe todas las trampas, y sus bromas siempre son muy buenas… pero él nunca se pasa, en serio – agregó al ver la mirada de Luna.

- Tienes que darle algo de crédito – comentó la abuela. – Es prácticamente el único día del año en que piensa en otra cosa que no sea trabajar, ese día solo le importa divertirse -

- Je, eso no quita que incluso los preparativos son trabajo para él – agregó el abuelo. – Supongo que trabaja de más porque siente que tiene que cubrir el puesto de su padre. A veces quisiera que hubiera más festivales de las bromas al año, falta que le hacen -

Luna no dijo nada, pero pareció conformarse con lo que dijeron Amber y los abuelos. En efecto, Onyx era un pegaso bastante alegre, pero eso parecía quedar opacado por su casi excesiva adicción al trabajo. Tal vez, ahora que lo pensaba, sería interesante verle una faceta diferente.

- "¿En qué estoy pensando?" – dijo para sus adentros al atraparse a sí misma con esas ideas.

-o-

Mientras tanto…

- Ilia… no sé si esto sea una buena idea -

- No te estarás echando para atrás ahora, ¿verdad, Cremia? -

Cremia e Ilia estaban en casa de esta última, "discutiendo" sus planes. Si bien Cremia seguía pensando que lo que estaban planeando hacer estaba mal, no sacaba el valor suficiente para decirle que no a poni rubia. Ya se había dejado arrastrar hasta ese punto, no había vuelta atrás ahora.

- Bien, repasémoslo una última vez, solo para estar seguras, no quiero que vuelva a pasar como las últimas veces que no logramos nada– dijo Ilia – Durante el festival de las bromas en la plaza, yo me ocuparé de crear una distracción para alejar a Ya-sabes-quién ¿Y qué harás tú? -

- Me escurriré detrás de ella, para… para… - Se le hacía muy difícil decirlo. – Para colocarle el cable en su cola-

- Y entonces, yo daré el tirón, y ¡sorpresa! Nuestra querida invasora será humillada frente a todo el mundo – concluyó Ilia sonriendo maquiavélicamente. – Jeje, esto será muy, muy divertido -

- Si tú lo dices… - dijo Cremia.

- Vamos, una vez que quitemos a esa invasora del medio, podré… podremos tener a Onyx para nosotras… hasta que se decida por alguien, claro – agregó la rubia. A Cremia, sin embargo, no se le escapó que Ilia por poco decía "podré tenerlo para mí".

- Y… supongo que, tengo razones para creer que no me vas a hacer lo mismo que le estamos haciendo a Moonlight, ¿verdad? – no pudo evitar preguntar la pelirroja.

- ¿Yo? Vamos, como crees, claro que no – aseguró Ilia.

Sin embargo Cremia no estaba del todo convencida. Si Ilia era capaz de ir tan lejos por quitar de en medio a la "competencia", y si ella llegaba a caer dentro de esa categoría, dudaba que Ilia se tentara el corazón para hacerle algo igual o peor. Por ahora, estaban del mismo lado, pero algo era seguro, esa alianza no les iba a durar mucho.

- "Por Celestia… ¿cómo fue que me metí en esto?" -

-o-

El día de bromas…

Aquella mañana, cuando Luna se despertó, al abrir los ojos no pudo ver nada, y empezó a gritar-"¡Por Celestia, qué me pasa, estoy ciega!"- pero paró cuando escuchó a alguien reírse cerca de ella. Después de un par de segundos, se dio cuenta de que mientras dormía alguien debía haberle puesto una venda negra en los ojos, y dicha persona estaba parada frente a ella, riéndose a viva voz.

- Debiste haber visto tu cara, no tuvo precio – Obviamente, era Onyx.

- Jeje, esta es buena, debo admitirlo – dijo ella. Le había dado un susto por un momento, pero tuvo que reconocer que había sido divertido.

- Nada personal. Baja a desayunar, te estamos esperando -

- No pusiste nada en la comida, ¿verdad? – preguntó Luna.

- En la tuya, no – sonrió con algo de malicia Onyx, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Luna se sintió algo recelosa con ese comentario. Dijo "en la tuya, no". Quizás lo que quería decir era que le habría puesto algo al abuelo, la abuela, o Amber. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón, sintió curiosidad en conocer más a fondo el lado bromista de Onyx. Si era cierto que solo lo dejaba salir en ese día del año, tal vez nunca más tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.

-"Este día le hubiese encantado a Celestia"- pensó Luna con una sonrisa mientras se ponía un chaleco limpio.

Una vez abajo, todos estaban a la mesa, aparentemente nada fuera de lo usual. Sin embargo, Luna alcanzó a ver que los abuelos y Amber miraban de reojo a Onyx ocasionalmente, como si se esperaran que hiciera algo. Pasaron unos minutos, y no ocurrió nada, y el abuelo se paró y preguntó:

- Muy bien, hijo, ¿qué harás esta vez? -

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué esperas que haga, abuelo? -

- Hmm… el desayuno va muy tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo – dijo el abuelo.

- Tal vez… aunque… quizás en… 4… 3… 2… 1… -

Algo negro saltó fuera del tazón de avena del abuelo, aparte de salpicarlo un poco, se prendió de su camisa. El abuelo cayó de sentón hacia atrás, y empezó a agitarse.

- ¡AAAHH, QUÍTAMELA, QUÍTAMELA! -

- Ah, jejeje, caíste de nuevo, abuelo – dijo Onyx, quitándole la cosa negra. Era una araña de juguete con una llave para darle cuerda. La abuela y Amber se rieron vivamente. Luna se contuvo un poco, pero también le pareció divertido.

- Qué vergüenza, abuelito – se rió Amber. – Asustándote de una pequeña araña -

- No es gracioso – gruñó el abuelo, parándose. - ¿Dónde conseguiste esa cosa? -

- En la tienda de bromas, ¿dónde más? – dijo Onyx, limpiándola un poco con una servilleta

- Hmm, al abuelo nunca le han gustado mucho los bichitos – dijo Amber.

- ¿Y a ti sí te gustan, hermanita? – preguntó Onyx, poniendo su pata solemnemente en el hombro de Amber.

- Por lo menos no me asustan, como al abuelo – dijo ella.

- ¿Ni siquiera las arañas?

- Claro que no-

- Ah, qué bueno, porque traes una muy grande en tu hombro -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? ¡AAAAHHH! ¡QUÍTENMELA, QUÍTENMELA! -

- Jeje, es de goma, ¿qué creíste? – Rió a carcajadas – ¿No que no les tenías miedo? -

- ¡Hermano, qué malo eres! – Amber infló las mejillas. – Algún día me voy a desquitar -

- Sí, pero ese día no será hoy – tomando la araña de goma. – En fin, ya es hora de irnos. El festival va a comenzar -

Onyx fue a coger de una mesita una pequeña alforja. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber, o al menos sospechar, lo que había en su interior. Sin duda el pegaso planeaba hacer algunas bromas a diestra y siniestra en el festival.

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Moonlight? – preguntó Onyx

- ¿Eh? –

- Vamos, será divertido-

-Supongo que puedo ir. No será peligroso, ¿verdad? -

- No, claro que no… a no ser que no quieras arriesgarte a que te hagan una o dos inocentes bromas por ahí - explico Onyx- No te preocupes te protegeré de los que quieran sobrepasarse contigo

- En serio- Luna se sintió conmovida de que Onyx se dispusiera a protegerla- Bueno… no lo sé, si es que tú… -

- Hey, por mí no tienes que preocuparte. Conozco mis límites. -

- Es verdad – dijo Amber. – Las bromas de mi hermano no pasan de lo que viste aquí -

- Con lo de la venda creo que hice suficiente contigo. Ya no más para ti por hoy – dijo Onyx- Lo prometo-

- Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, supongo que está bien – finalmente aceptó. La princesa cogió su bolso y salió junto a Amber y Onyx. Los abuelos se quedaron viendo por la ventana como los tres se dirigían hacia la plaza del pueblo para el festival. La abuela sonrió.

- Es una jovencita encantadora, ¿no crees? – le comentó al abuelo.

- Sin duda – dijo el anciano herrero. - ¿Crees que ella sea del tipo de Onyx? -

- No lo sé, es posible – dijo la abuela. – Y Onyx ya está en edad de saber qué quiere -

- Su padre tardó un poco más – agregó el abuelo. – La verdad… no me importaría si decide apresurarse un poco más. Solo tiene que dar el primer paso -

La abuela asintió, estaba de acuerdo en ello. Moonlight era más que una huésped en su casa, y era evidente que Onyx se estaba acercando a ella mucho más que a ninguna otra chica. Era una poni bonita, inteligente y dulce. Tenerla en la familia no era un mal prospecto, ¿cierto?

-o-

Toda la plaza del pueblo estaba llena de ponis de todas las edades. Bromas por doquier, todo mundo riéndose y divirtiéndose de lo lindo, inclusive las víctimas de dichas bromas las encontraban divertidas, y eventualmente conseguían su oportunidad de vengarse de sus anteriores victimarios. Después de todo, de eso se trataba el festival de las bromas.

Onyx, Moonlight y Amber caminaban echando un ojo a los puestos. Había varios que venían recuerdos, otros con juegos para ganar premios, y además había mesas con bocadillos deliciosos por todos lados, aunque algunos de estos incluían bromas, como que tenían picante o algo similar. Amber cayó con unas galletas con chispas de chocolate cuyas "chispas" en realidad eran trozos de picante coloreado de marrón. Buscando algo para frenar el ardor, le fueron a dar algo de "agua" que le puso la lengua verde. Onyx, sin embargo, se desquitó con el responsable, usando el mismo truco con la araña saltarina que había hecho con el abuelo, invitándole algo de ponche, metiendo la araña en la bebida cuando no miraba. Los tres se rieron, fue muy divertido cobrar la broma. Anduvieron de allá para acá, por todos lados, aunque más de testigos de las bromas que de participantes. Eso solo le quedaba a Onyx, quien se las sabía todas y ni una sola vez lograron pillarlo.

- Es increíble, ¿cómo es que te las sabes todas, hermano? – dijo Amber.

- No es difícil… con el libro de bromas que me dejó mamá – dijo Onyx.- Y en cuanto a ti, Luna… ¿qué te parece el festival? -

- Es… es grandioso – dijo ella, aunque la verdad la Nightmare Night era igual de divertida y también se hacían bromas.

Hacía tiempo que no había tenido esa clase de libertad desde… bueno el día que se volvió la gobernante absoluta de Ecuestria. Y el hecho de pasársela en compañía de un buen amigo era otro punto a favor, era como cuando pasaba el tiempo con el pequeño Pipsqueak en la Nightmare Night. Iba a extrañarlo mucho cuando regresara al castillo. Y de ser ese el caso, tal vez lo mejor sería no apurarse a volver.

Entretanto, del otro lado de la plaza, cierta persona observaba muy de cerca los movimientos del trío, con muy malos ojos, por la rabia de verlos juntos y tan alegres, y también por la impaciencia, ya que estaba esperando a su "compañera en el crimen", quien llegó al cabo de pocos minutos, jadeando.

- Llegas tarde –

- Lo siento, Ilia – dijo Cremia.

- ¿Lo tienes? – pregunto la poni ojiverde

- Sí, aquí está – dijo la pelirroja, sacando de su bolso una cuerda muy delgada pero resistente.

- Muy bien, una última vez. Allá, está nuestro objetivo – Ilia señaló hacia donde estaban Moonlight, Onyx y Amber. – No la pierdas de vista, y en cuanto se distraiga, ponle la cuerda, y yo me encargaré del resto. ¿Alguna duda? -

- N-no… - dijo Cremia sombríamente.

- Ahora escúrrete hasta allá y haz tu parte – le dijo, más como una orden que como una petición. Cremia ya se disponía a irse, pero de repente, una idea aún más malvada se prendió en la cabeza de Ilia. – Espera un poco… se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea ¿Por qué no hacemos que nuestra querida invasora crea que fue Onyx quien le hizo la broma? -

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Sí… si ponemos el otro extremo de la cuerda en la pesuña de Onyx… - Ilia sonreía maquiavélicamente. – Y si ella cree que fue él quien lo hizo… tal vez ya no le guste tanto -

- No puedes hablar en serio. Él nunca sería capaz de… -

- Siempre hay una primera vez – al parecer siempre tenía una réplica lista en la punta de la lengua. - ¿Quieres que la saquemos del medio o no? -

Cremia no sabía qué decir. No estaría siendo honesta, ya fuera que dijera "sí" o "no". Estaba en el punto medio, debatiéndose entre hacer lo correcto, y hacerle caso y seguir el juego. Sin saber cómo, asintió a fuerza con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Lleva la cuerda, yo me esconderé aquí mientras tanto – dijo Ilia, metiéndose debajo de una de las mesas.

Cremia se dirigió hacia donde estaban Moonlight, Onyx y Amber. Se congeló por un momento al ver la escena. Los tres realmente se veían felices, se estaban divirtiendo mucho juntos. Era una escena hermosa. Y si ella continuaba con eso, iba a romperlo todo. Algo en ella continuaba insistiéndole en que lo que hacía estaba mal, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, cuando de repente, vio que Onyx le decía algo a Moonlight y luego se llevaba a Amber de la mano. Moonlight se había quedado totalmente sola: era el momento perfecto. Impulsada por una fuerza desconocida en su interior, se dirigió hacia ella cuando le dio la espalda, lista para colocarle la cuerda… hasta que…

- ¿Eh? Ah, Cremia, ¿cómo estás? – la saludó.

- "Rayos" – pensó, mientras ocultaba tras de sí, la cuerda. – H-hola – le respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, y al mismo tiempo de pensar en cómo hacer que no le prestara atención para volver a lo que se suponía que debía hacer. – Espero que estés disfrutando del festival -

- Es muy divertido, aunque… ya vi que algunos se pasan un poco de la raya con sus bromas -

- "Y no sabes cuánto" – pensó la pelirroja. Su conciencia le dio una descarga, después de todo, ella era una de dichos individuos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -

- Ehm, bueno, yo… -

A Cremia no se le ocurría como distraer a Moonlight. Se suponía que solo tenía que deslizarse sigilosamente y colocarle el gancho en su cola sin que lo notara, pero ahora que la había pillado, no hallaba qué hacer. Sonaba mucho más fácil cuando Ilia lo decía, pero ya se había dado cuenta que no lo era. Ilia, por su parte, estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

- Vamos, Cremia, ¿qué esperas? ¡Hazlo de una buena vez! – mascullaba entre dientes.

Moonlight no entendía por qué Cremia se veía así de agitada y nerviosa, si se suponía que ese festival era para hacer relajo y divertirse. La princesa no tenía la menor idea de la lucha interna que se estaba librando en la cabeza de la pelirroja, debatiéndose entre la amistad que tenía con Onyx, y por supuesto con la unicornio por su amabilidad, y ese oculto deseo de poder "quitar a la competencia" para tener una oportunidad de ser algo más que amiga del pegaso, si bien la parte racional de su conciencia intervenía diciendo que esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas

- Ehm… oye, ¿no quieres ir a probar las galletas de bufones? – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, señalándole una mesa donde estaban sirviendo bocadillos.

- ¿Eh? buena idea- dijo Luna saboreándose las galletas

Y justo en ese instante, apenas la unicornio se dirigió hacia la mesa por las galletas, Cremia deslizo la cuerda en la cola de Moonlight apretándola lo suficiente para que esta no la notara, dio media vuelta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, perdiéndose entre la multitud, directo hacia donde estaba Ilia escondida.

- Ya era hora, te tardaste un buen – dijo Ilia. – Bueno, ahora la segunda parte, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -

- Sí, sí, lo sé – asintió.

Cremia atisbó por debajo de las mesas, intentando localizar a Onyx. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, ya que iba de la mano con Amber, pero eso era un problema, si ella estaba presente no podía colocarle el otro extremo de la cuerda. Su conciencia todavía seguía diciéndole que desistiera, era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, para su buena, o mala suerte, en ese preciso instante pasó Zephir, que se llevó a Amber a jugar, dejando al pegaso solo. Sin saber muy bien como, se escurrió hasta donde él estaba, y con mucho cuidado, deslizó el extremo en la pezuña derecha de Onyx sin que este se diera cuenta. Acto seguido, se incorporó, y le hizo una seña a Ilia.

- Bien, llegó la hora. – dijo tomando la cuerda, y observando como Moonlight se deleitaba con las galletas y los bocadillos en la mesa. – Muy bien, invasora, estás a punto de quedar "en vergüenza"-

- ¿Eh? – Luna sintió de repente un fuerte tirón que la arrojo hacia atrás contra algunas mesas llenas de comida chocando contra ellas derramando todo su contenido sobre su cabeza y cuerpo, quedando completamente empapada y embarrada de todo tipo de comida.

Las carcajadas de todos hacían eco en sus oídos. Nunca, jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan… avergonzada sería decir poco, más bien "humillada", sería un mejor término. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que había una delgada cuerda atada a su cola. La cuerda se extendía hasta el otro lado de la plaza, la fue siguiendo y entonces vio a…

- No puede ser… -

Estaba estupefacta. De todas las personas, no podía creer que fuese él. Si esta era su idea de una broma, no era nada divertida. Furiosa, siguió la línea de la cuerda, que iba directo hacia el casco de, ¡nada más y nada menos que Onyx!

- ¡ONYX! – gritó con voz real de Canterlot al plantarse frente a él, no le importo que todos la estuvieran viendo. - ¿¡Esta es tu idea de una broma!? – grito de nuevo con voz real de Canterlot dejando a todos los presentes asustados de que alguien pudiera gritar a sí.

- ¿Moonlight, qué…? – no pudo terminar ya que Luna lo abofeteo con tanta fuerza que le hizo girar la cabeza, el pegaso casi se cae de la fuerza del impacto.- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Onyx se sujetó la mejilla

- Pensé que conocías tus límites. Es increíble, no pensé que fueras capaz de algo así – prosiguió Luna. - ¿Y no habías dicho que ya habías hecho suficiente conmigo por hoy? – dijo mientras todo tipo de comida escurría de su pelaje y crin

- Oye, espera un segundo. – intentó defenderse Onyx. – Es cierto que me gusta hacer bromas, pero yo no sería capaz de… -

- ¿Y cómo es que esta cuerda llega hasta aquí, hasta dónde estás tú? Si ibas a hacerlo, al menos creo que debiste deshacerte de la evidencia incriminatoria, ¿no? -

- ¿Qué? Eso no es mío, alguien debió ponerlo mientras yo no miraba. -

- Sí, una historia muy probable. Te juzgué mal. No sabía que fueras capaz de algo asi -

- Oye, aún si lo hubiese hecho, que no lo hice, ¿crees que iba a ser tan idiota de quedarme con esto encima? –

- Acabas de probar que lo eres -

- Moonlight, te lo juro, yo no… -

- ¡No… me…! ¡HABLES! – interrumpió Luna gritándole con su voz real de Canterlot casi mandándolo a volar de la fuerza de su voz – Y si me quieres volver a hablar, al menos empieza por reconocer lo que hiciste –

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y comenzando a quitarse un poco los restos de comida se fue de ahí, ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes. Onyx corrió tras ella, llamándola por su nombre, pero ella no quería escucharlo. Mientras se iban, dos chicas observaban la escena, una muy feliz, la otra no tanto.

- Misión cumplida – dijo Ilia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Ilia, ¿se nos fue la mano, no crees? – preguntó Cremia.

- Bah, tonterías. Bastará para deshacernos de esa invasora. Y ya te lo dije, esto no le hará daño a nadie -

- Si tú lo dices… -

Ilia se fue, muy satisfecha de lo que había hecho, y sin remordimiento alguno. Cremia, por otra parte, su conciencia la seguía atormentando. Quizás, solo quizás, habían ido un poco demasiado lejos con esa broma. Y no tenía forma de saber qué consecuencias a largo plazo podría tener esa clase de jugarreta.

-o-

Luego del incidente en la plaza, Luna estaba lista para empacar sus cosas e irse de la casa de Onyx. El todavía seguía insistiéndole en que él no fue quien le hizo esa broma, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Realmente estaba furiosa, y más aún por el hecho de que Onyx tuviese el descaro de negar lo que había hecho. Pero el pegaso repetía obstinadamente que era inocente, y que seguramente alguien le había tendido una trampa para inculparlo por eso. Aunque, si bien tenía sospechas de quién había sido, como no se atrevió a señalar a nadie sin tener pruebas, Luna siguió convencida de su culpabilidad. La joven estuvo a punto de abandonar la casa, pero los abuelos y Amber la convencieron de que no lo hiciera, en parte por haberse encariñado mucho con ella, y en parte también para que no se fuese sin arreglar las cosas con su nieto. Sintiéndose en deuda por la hospitalidad que le habían dado, aceptó reacia quedarse, no obstante, no parecía tan entusiasmada en querer arreglar el asunto.

A la hora de las comidas, en cuanto Onyx aparecía, ella levantaba su plato y se iba de la mesa para comer en su habitación. La unicornio buscaba evitar cualquier contacto visual, y si él intentaba decirle algo, aunque fuese solo un "buenos días" o lo que fuera, su respuesta era siempre la misma: una corriente de aire ártico. La princesa había adoptado una rutina específica para minimizar el tiempo de contacto que tuviese con él: después del desayuno, en la mañana, se iba a la biblioteca a hacer sus "deberes habituales", regresaba para el almuerzo, y apenas terminaba volvía a salir.

Se dio cuenta que por tener la mente en "otras cosas" le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse. Se reprendió a sí misma por ello, ¿por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? O más bien, ¿por qué no podía sacarse a él de la cabeza?

Al volver a casa de Onyx, escuchó golpes en la fragua. Por la ventana del taller alcanzó a ver que el pegaso estaba martillando, y se detuvo a mirarlo. Vaya, por lo menos no dejaba de lado sus tareas habituales, era un duro trabajador, tenía que reconocerlo. Los ojos de Onyx de pronto se desviaron, y se fijaron en los de Moonlight. Dejó de dar golpes con el martillo, dirigiéndole una mirada… ¿"esperanzada", tal vez? Ella no pudo evitar, por un segundo, que esa mirada la enterneciera un poco, pero su orgullo intervino, haciéndola que tomara una expresión dura, e ignorándolo entró a la casa. Al haber hecho eso, la unicornio no se dio cuenta que la expresión de Onyx cambió a abatimiento total en un parpadeo. Eso le dolía mucho más que una bofetada.

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? – preguntó el abuelo, que estaba del otro lado, fundiendo hierro. - ¿Moonlight sigue enfadada? -

- Aparentemente – respondió el pegaso

- Dale algo de tiempo – dijo el abuelo, poniendo su pezuña en el hombro de su nieto. – Ella no es una mala chica -

- Ya lo sé… - suspiró Onyx. – Pero solo quisiera que al menos me escuchara… -

Adentro de la casa, la abuela y Amber estaban preparando la cena. En verdad olía muy bien, sin embargo, Moonlight seguía molesta al punto que no tenía apetito. Subió a su habitación y poniendo el cerrojo, se sentó en su cama.

Permaneció así por un buen rato. No tenía un reloj, pero a juzgar por cómo se ocultaba el sol, probablemente hubieran sido unas dos horas. Su mente estaba dirigida a una sola cosa… esa mirada enternecedora que Onyx le había dado…

- "Tonto…" – pensó. – "Si se hubiera disculpado al menos…" -

Luna no supo de donde le salió eso. Si bien era cierto que estaba muy molesta con él, no era menos cierto que también hubiera estado dispuesta a perdonarlo si él se disculpaba. Después de todo, aunque había sido una broma de mal gusto, no pasaba de ser eso, una broma. Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella no quería estar peleada con él. Pero él también tenía que poner de su parte, pensaba ella, y reconocer su falta.

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Luna, de malas pulgas. Si era Onyx no se molestaría en abrirle, a menos que fuese para disculparse.

- Amber – respondió una vocecita. – ¿Puedo pasar? -

Luna no respondió, pero le abrió con su magia desde la cama. La pequeña traía una bandeja con comida para ella flotando también con su magia.

- No viniste a cenar – dijo Amber, algo temblorosa.

- No tenía hambre – dijo Luna, tratando de no sonar demasiado dura. La princesa levito la bandeja para quitarle la carga a Amber, pero la puso en su mesa de noche. Acto seguido, se sentó en el borde de su cama. La pequeña unicornio se le acercó, y tras un momento de silencio, decidió hablarle.

- Sigues molesta con mi hermano, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

- Hmm… - Luna desvió la mirada.

- Bueno… sigue diciendo que no fue él. Yo conozco bien a mi hermano. Él es… es un buen muchacho. Y bueno… yo sé que tampoco le gusta decir mentiras, ni tampoco tomar crédito por cosas que no hace. Si dice que él no lo hizo… es porque él no lo hizo. -

Luna la miró a los ojos. La inocencia de la pequeña tal vez influyera en eso, que quisiera creerle y defender a su hermano, y era comprensible. No obstante, Amber, a pesar de notarse nerviosa por hablar con Luna de ese modo, sonaba muy segura de lo que decía.

- Bueno… yo me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana – le dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Amber desapareció tras la puerta cerrada. Luna siguió pensando en lo que le había dicho. Onyx todavía seguía insistiendo en que él no había hecho esa broma. Y por extraño que pareciera, una parte de ella quería creerlo, después de todo, el había sido muy amable y hospitalario con ella desde que llegó, y más aún, había sido un buen amigo. Pero por otro lado, su orgullo de princesa le hacia muy difícil el aceptar que se había equivocado. Un pensamiento terrible la asaltó en ese momento: si Onyx era inocente… ella habría cometido un gravísimo error, al haberse portado tan fría con él.

-o-

Al día siguiente…

Era cerca del mediodía, Onyx había estado trabajando en la fragua desde muy temprano, intentando darle forma a la hoja de una espada. Golpeaba el martillo con mucha más fuerza de lo habitual, aunque más por la rabia que por otra cosa. Su abuelo le advirtió que no se pasara, o podría terminar dañando los trabajos por estar martilleando de más. Sin embargo, en ese momento no veía otro escape para dejar salir sus frustraciones. Ahora trataba de pasar más tiempo dentro del taller, en un intento por mantener su mente ocupada, y alejada de esos pensamientos. Desde que se había peleado con Moonlight, su humor había estado afectando todo lo que hacía.

Había cesado en sus intentos de hablar con ella, después de todo, ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Seguía muy enfadada por lo ocurrido en la plaza el día de las bromas, y no podía culparla, después de todo, había sido una humillación pública enorme. Pero él no había sido el responsable. Alguien le había tendido una trampa, eso era seguro. ¿Pero quién, y más importante aún, por qué?

- ¡Huy! – Onyx golpeó tan fuerte que una chispa saltó de la hoja al rojo vivo y le dio en la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo. – Por Celestia… ¿por qué todo me está saliendo mal? -

- Hola, Onyx – lo saludó de repente alguien. Onyx se volteó a ver, y se dio cuenta que era Cremia.

- Hola – respondió él, tratando de no sonar malhumorado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella. – Te ves algo… alterado -

- No es nada. – dijo él, aunque ella sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- No me mientas, algo te pasa. -

- Ah, qué importa. No tienes por qué andarte inquietando por mis problemas. -

- ¿No quieres hablar de eso? – Preguntó la poni terrestre – Si quieres, vamos a tomar algo, y me cuentas qué te pasa -

- Gracias, pero no. Creo que ahora no estoy de humor –

Esta vez, Cremia notó que la expresión de Onyx se puso algo sombría, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ella vio como el pegaso finalmente dejaba el martillo, y se iba a sentar en un banco, claramente deprimido. Algo dentro de ella la impulsó a acercársele.

- Onyx… ¿Moonlight todavía está… molesta contigo? -

- Decir que está molesta es poco – respondió. – Más bien, yo diría que me odia. Hace días que no me dirige la palabra. Y todo por aquel condenado incidente en la plaza -

- Oye, seguro que se le pasará – dijo tratando de animarlo. – Después de todo… eso fue solo una broma, ¿no? -

- ¡Pero es que yo no lo hice! – grito indignado. Al ver que su amiga se asustó con su grito, trató de calmarse. – Y ella no quiere creerme -

- ¿No… has tratado de hablar con ella? ¿En dónde está? -

- No sé, y la verdad es que no me importa – dijo Onyx. – Hace días que sale de la casa, a veces por horas, y no sé a dónde va ni lo que hace. Si ella no quiere que me meta en sus asuntos, pues que así sea. Lo que sí quisiera es… -

Se contuvo un momento. Algo en su interior se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Pero no podía reprimirlo más, tuvo que dejarlo salir.

- Solo quiero encontrar al bufón que me puso esa trampa. Te lo juro, si llego a saber quién es… me las va a pagar. -

Cremia tragó en seco al oír esas palabras. El pegaso en verdad estaba muy furioso, su voz sonaba como que quería destrozar al que lo había incriminado. Y poco sabía, que dicha persona estaba parado a menos de un metro de distancia de él. Una chispa de remordimiento se encendió dentro de Cremia, y su conciencia le habló: "Tú tienes la culpa, tú lo hiciste." La culpa la asfixiaba. Sintió el deseo de confesarlo todo, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, por temor a cómo iba a reaccionar su amigo cuando lo supiera.

- Bueno… mientras lo encuentras… yo creo que tal vez… debías seguir intentando hablar con Moonlight – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo enorme. – Lograr que te escuche, por lo menos. Ella es una buena chica, seguro que si sabes acercártele lo hará -

- ¿Tú crees? – Onyx exhaló un suspiro y continuó. – Supongo que no tengo nada qué perder. Creo que iré a buscarla -

- Sí, deberías hacerlo. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a hacer mis entregas. Nos vemos luego -

Cremia salió del taller y se amarro su carreta. Se regañó a sí misma por no haberle dicho nada, pero tenía mucho miedo. Sabía que Onyx la apreciaba como amiga, y no quería arriesgarse a perder eso. Se puso a reflexionar sobre su conducta, si había llegado tan lejos para tratar de conseguir el afecto del pegaso, tal vez ella no era la chica indicada para él. Tal vez él se mereciera a alguien mejor… alguien como Moonlight.

-o-

Un poco más tarde…

Onyx iba caminando por el pueblo, preguntando a todo el que veía si habían visto a Moonlight. Si no estaba en la biblioteca, no se le ocurría donde más podría estar. Happy Milk Farm estaba demasiado lejos a pie como para que ella fuese a echarse un viaje hasta allá. Fue a ver si estaba en el bar lácteo, pero el barman le dijo que no la había visto en varios días, específicamente desde el día de las bromas, luego de aquel incidente. Incluso se paró en la escuela, preguntándole a Zephir, Romani y a su hermanita Amber si por casualidad la habían visto, pero él le dijo que no. Después de un rato de andar por ahí, sin encontrarla, fue a sentarse en una banca en la plaza del pueblo. ¿A dónde más podría haber ido?

- ¡Hola, Onyx! – le saludó de repente alguien. Miró arriba, y vio a Ilia, bastante más alegre de lo habitual.

- Hola – respondió él por lo bajo, y apenas haciendo un gesto de levantar la pezuña. Ella era la última persona a quien quería ver en ese momento.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la cara larga? – preguntó Ilia, aún sabiendo bien el motivo de eso.

- No es asunto tuyo – dijo él, mientras ella se sentaba.

- Vamos, Onyx, cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto sentándose a su lado. Onyx hizo un ademán de correrse un poco para alejarse. – Somos amigos, ¿no? -

- "¿Somos amigos?" – pensó en ese momento, viéndola de reojo. No podía decir "sí" de manera honesta, así que no dijo nada. Que lo fueron alguna vez, quizás, pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro. Desde hacía tiempo Ilia no tenía interés en ser su "amiga", y él lo sabía muy bien.

- Oye, ¿quieres ir al bar lácteo a tomar algo a mi cuenta? – le ofreció ella.

- No, gracias – respondió secamente.

- Vamos, te hará bien – insistió.

- Dije que no –

- Hmm… - frunció el cejo. – Déjame adivinar… sigues peleado con la tal Moonlight -

Onyx solo le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir "¿Qué comes que adivinas?", pero no habló. Y por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que Ilia de ninguna manera sentía pena de que estuviese peleado con la unicornio.

- Vamos, no te amargues por ella – le dijo, poniéndole un casco en el hombro. – Es una tonta, no vale la pena -

- Ella no es ninguna tonta – dijo Onyx alzando la voz.

- Buf, si se puso así por una broma tan estúpida... – dijo Ilia.

- ¿Tú que sabes? – dijo Onyx poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a alejarse de ella.

- ¿A dónde vas? -

- No es de tu incumbencia – empezando a caminar.

- Onyx, espera -

- ¡Déjame solo! – le gritó, furioso. – Apártate… de… mi… camino -

Asustada por el rostro furioso de Onyx, Ilia obedeció sin rechistar, aún cuando en el fondo le diera rabia que no quisiera prestarle atención. Aparentemente, separarlo de Moonlight no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Onyx se puso a caminar sin rumbo, estaba tan molesto que no se fijaba muy bien por donde iba, pero afortunadamente, los que pasaban frente a él se apartaban al ver su rostro, transfigurado por la rabia. Estuvo caminando por un buen rato, hasta que, antes de darse cuenta, se había salido de la entrada oeste del pueblo. Ese sendero era poco transitado, ya que iba hacia la Granja de Cremia y usualmente solo la carreta que Cremia y Romani usaban para sus entregas lo utilizaba en algún momento. Habiéndose tomado unos segundos para intentar apagar un poco su rabia, pensó que tal vez podría ponerse a caminar por ahí un rato, tal vez eso le ayudara a calmarse. A falta de un mejor entretenimiento, se puso a patear las piedras en el camino, una forma algo tonta de canalizar la rabia tal vez, pero era mejor que hacerlo con otra persona. Estando de ese humor, pensó, quizás sería mejor posponer la búsqueda de Moonlight un poco. No quería pillarla estando de mal humor y empeorar aún más las cosas.

- ¿Hmm? – Se detuvo de pronto. Como a unos 100 metros de donde estaba, por detrás de unos árboles, creyó ver un fogonazo de luz azul por una fracción de segundo. – Debe haber sido mi imaginación -

Pero no lo fue. Unos 10 segundos después, vio otro fogonazo igual. Aún sin saber quién o qué pudiera ser lo que lo causaba, corrió hacia allá para averiguarlo. Llegó hasta un claro que estaba cerca de la entrada hacia lo que en el pueblo llamaban "Los Bosques Perdidos", y allí… estaba ella.

Moonlight hizo levitar algunos pergaminos con su magia y en un segundo todos los pergaminos se esfumaban en el aire convirtiéndose en humo de color azul, pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Onyx estaba ahí, evidentemente había presenciado todo. La mirada de la unicornio bastó para decirle, sin palabras que acababa de ver algo que no debería haber visto. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, como esperando a que el otro dijera algo, mirándose fijamente. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció un milenio, fue él quien habló.

- No… no sabía… que pudieras hacer eso –

- ¿Lo viste? – preguntó, en tono de advertencia. - ¿Lo viste todo? -

- Yo… no quise. Pasaba por aquí y… -

- Si se lo cuentas a alguien… nunca te lo perdonaré – Sonaba como a una amenaza con un tono de voz no tan alto como la voz real de Canterlot.

- ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? – respondió tratando de controlar sus nervios.

- Y de todos modos… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella. – Creí haberte dicho que no quería que me siguieras -

- No te seguí. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que estabas aquí? – se defendió. Eso era verdad, había sido mera casualidad que él pasara por ahí en ese preciso momento. Claro que, hacía un rato había estado buscándola, sin éxito.

- Bueno… si ya terminaste con tus asuntos… déjame sola con los míos… por favor – dijo ella, añadiendo las últimas dos palabras para que sonara como una simple petición y no como una orden.

Onyx por un momento pensó en hacerle caso, y se dio media vuelta, pero apenas dio un par de pasos, algo dentro de él lo detuvo. La había estado buscando para hablar con ella, y por fin la había encontrado. Los dos estaban solos, nadie podría molestarlos ahí. Era el momento, era ahora o nunca.

– Primero… necesito hablar contigo- volteando otra vez para encararla.

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó ella, aunque sabía lo que iba a responder.

- Ese incidente en la plaza, te aseguro que yo no… -

- Si vas a seguir con tus excusas puedes ahorrarte el aliento – dijo ella tajante. - ¿Por qué no te portas como un semental y lo admites? -

- Solo te pido que me escuches un segundo… - dijo él comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – le dio la espalda.

- Moonlight, por favor – dijo él sujetándole los hombros para voltearla y obligarla a mirarlo.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! – gritó ella con tal fuerza que arrojo al pegaso de espaldas.

Onyx se incorporo, preguntándose como lo había hecho, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Volvió a sujetarla pero tratando de no lastimarla.

- Lo haré cuando te calmes, y escuches lo que tengo que decir – replicó.

- ¡QUE ME SUELTES! – grito de nuevo con fuerza, esta vez Onyx logro poner suficiente fuerza en sus patas traseras y sus alas para mantenerse en equilibrio en su lugar. Luna gritaba como si estuviese siendo víctima de un acosador, finalmente, entre tanto forcejeo, alargó una de sus patas y…

_**¡PLAF! **_

La dura bofetada tomo a Onyx totalmente desprevenido. A pesar de su apariencia, Moonlight fue capaz de asestarle con mucha fuerza, incluso más que la última vez, si eso era posible, dejándole la marca roja en la mejilla.

- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡TE ODIO! – gritó con su voz real de Canterlot. antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque cercano.

- ¡MOONLIGHT! ¡REGRESA! – grito el

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! – fue su respuesta, internándose aún más.

Sin más, el pegaso comenzó a volar tras ella, gritándole que se detuviera, pero ella no le hacía caso. Cuando estuvo a punto de darle alcance, apenas vio por una fracción de segundo como Moonlight hizo brillar su cuerno lanzando un rayo de luz azul. El golpe acertó en el pegaso lanzándolo hacia atrás contra un árbol golpeándose la cabeza, mientras que Luna siguió corriendo, tratando de alejarse todo lo posible.

Onyx tardó unos minutos en recuperar la conciencia, y recordar lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía un chichón atrás de la cabeza, pero el dolor dejó de importarle al acordarse de lo que había pasado. Moonlight se había metido en "Los Bosques Perdidos". El lugar era un verdadero laberinto, si entrabas ahí difícilmente podrías volver a salir, y además estaba lleno de bestias muy peligrosas.

- "Tengo que encontrarla… tengo que encontrarla…" – se dijo, mientras comenzaba a adentrarse más. Él era uno de los pocos que conocía bien esos bosques. Si Moonlight se perdía y algo le pasaba… sería culpa suya. No podía permitirlo.

-o-

Luna paró de correr cuando se le acabaron las fuerzas se sentía cansada física y mentalmente por haber enviado todos los pergaminos que Cadance le había enviado agoto un poco su magia. Ya había perdido a Onyx de vista, pero al hacerlo también se perdió ella misma y ya no tenía idea de dónde estaba. De todos modos eso ya no importaba. Se sentó al pie de un gran árbol a recuperar el aliento. Después pensaría en cómo salir de ahí.

Los árboles tapaban tanto la luz del sol que el bosque estaba bastante oscuro, y comenzaba a oscurecer lo que dificultaba aun más la visibilidad. Tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco asustada, al estar ahí sola y perdida. Bueno, había corrido en línea recta casi todo el trayecto, simplemente tenía que regresar por donde vino… o podía teletransportarse a la entrada del pueblo sin que la vieran una vez que se recuperara.

- Debió dolerle mucho el rayo que le lance… - dijo de repente, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. – Bueno, creo que es lo menos que se merece -

De pronto, escuchó algunos ruidos, como hierba y ramas crujiendo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó de pronto. - ¿Quién está ahí? -

Se puso de pie, y empezó a mirar a todos lados. Pronto, los crujidos fueron acompañados por lo que parecían ser gruñidos. En ese momento se acordó: Ya le habían advertido que los Bosques Perdidos estaban llenos de bestias salvajes muy peligrosas, y la realización la golpeó en la cabeza.

Luna se preparó para recibir a su atacante, fuese lo que fuese, hizo brillar su cuerno y concentrándose empezó a formar una esfera de energía de color azul, preparándola para lanzársela en cualquier momento a lo que fuera que estuviese acechándola. Moviéndose con mucha cautela, aguzó el oído e intentó evaluar bien de dónde provenían los gruñidos. Justo en ese instante, oyó un rugido a su lado izquierdo, y algo enorme saltó hacia ella desde un arbusto.

- ¡AAHH! -

Sin mirar, soltó instintivamente la esfera de energía contra su atacante, la cual estalló en un destello azul en cuanto impactó. La cosa que la atacó dio un quejido y se desplomó inerte ante ella. Cuando pudo verlo bien, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una manticora, una criatura con cuerpo y cabeza de león, alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión. Aún había gruñidos a su alrededor, de modo que Luna rápidamente dedujo que debía haber más de ellos rodeándola. No queriendo tener que lidiar más con ellos (además no tenia la magia suficiente para hacerlo), y olvidándose de lo cansada que estaba, comenzó a correr sin saber hacia dónde, solo quería escapar, pero las bestias no iban a dejar ir a su presa tan fácilmente y de inmediato emprendieron la persecución.

- ¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, POR FAVOR! – empezó a gritar, deseando, más que creyendo, que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente cerca para oírla.

Luna continuó corriendo, intentando despistar a las Manticoras, dando vueltas y zigzagueando entre los árboles, sin poner mucha atención a la dirección en la que iba. Finalmente, para su desgracia, no vio una serie de raíces delgadas que sobresalían del suelo, se enredó con ellas, y cayó. Cuando intentó levantarse, se dio cuenta que su pata estaba toda enredada entre las raíces, desesperada intentó romperlas pateándolas con fuerza, pero mientras lo hacía, las Manticoras, que eran cuatro, le dieron alcance, y para su horror la más grande de ellas estaba lista para lanzarse contra ella. Luna puso sus cascos frente a su cara, no quería ver.

- ¡MOONLIGHT! – gritó de pronto una voz, y antes de darse cuenta, oyó el sonido de algo enterrándose en carne y un escalofriante gemido de dolor. Esperanzada, pero aún agitada, Luna miró, y vio, de espaldas, que se trataba de Onyx, y a sus pies yacía inerte la Manticora, de cuyo cuello brotaba sangre a borbotones, sangre que también había quedado en una lanza improvisada que Onyx hizo con una larga rama.

- ¿O…Onyx? – No podía creer que hacía solo unos minutos deseaba estar lejos de él, y ahora no podía estar más contenta de verlo.

- ¡CÚBRETE! – gritó el pegaso.

Luna estaba demasiado asustada como para desobedecer, y sin perder tiempo se ocultó tras un árbol a buena distancia, mientras observaba como las tres manticoras restantes se lanzaban ahora a atacar al pegaso esquivó la primera acometida, y empuñando su arma, lo apuñaló por detrás de la cabeza. El segundo empezó a atacarlo dando zarpazos con sus garras, y en una de esas lo hirió en su pata derecha. Onyx retrocedió intentando ganar tiempo y con un zarpazo la bestia rasgó el costado izquierdo del pegaso, pero haciendo caso omiso del dolor o la sangre, le asestó un golpe con la punta afilada en la cabeza que Luna casi pudo escuchar como se le partía el cráneo. Sin embargo, mientras este se desplomaba, el último rodeó a Onyx, y aprovechó para atacarlo por detrás, levanto su cola de escorpión clavándola en su hombro inyectándole su letal veneno.

- ¡AAAAAARRRGHHH! – gritó Onyx.

- ¡ONYX! – gritó Luna, horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver, e ignorando su miedo finalmente abandonó su escondite, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, el pegaso sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, hundió la lanza en el estómago de la bestia para que lo soltara, y sin importarle más nada, concentrando todo el vigor que le quedaba en un supremo esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta y lo remató clavando la lanza en el pecho de la bestia.

Onyx apenas tuvo un segundo para saborear su triunfo, porque en ese momento todo comenzó a ponerse borroso. Los efectos del veneno empezaban a manifestarse. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado, y su pata ya no pudo sostener la lanza improvisada por más tiempo, cayó pesadamente al piso sin que nada detuviera su caida. Apenas pudo ver como Moonlight corría frenéticamente hacia él, y se arrodillaba para sostenerlo.

- ¡Onyx! ¡Por el amor de…, por qué…! -

- Moonlight… - dijo con dificultad, los párpados le pesaban, pero hacía un esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos, notándose que estaba totalmente angustiada.

- ¡No hables, conserva tus fuerzas! ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí! -

- Moonlight… te lo juro… - se le hacía difícil el solo hablar, pero haciendo acopio de fuerzas continuó - … por mis padres… que yo no… lo hice… -

Y con estas palabras, se desplomó. Horrorizada por un momento, Luna tuvo que calmarse, y chequeando su respiración se dio cuenta que aún estaba con vida. Lo más que podía hacer por ahora era tratar de frenarle el sangrado, así que usando su magia invocó un hechizo de curación para cerrar las heridas. Pero aún quedaba el problema del veneno. Sabía que podría sobrevivir antes de que el veneno lo matara, pero no tenía consigo antídotos ni nada por el estilo, y no iba a poder sacarlo arrastrando de ese bosque, entre las bestias y lo que Onyx pesaba, no podría llegar a tiempo al pueblo.

- Solo hay una salida… tengo que hacerlo… - se dijo.

El hechizo de teletransportación, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en la entrada del bosque, activo su magia. Una luz de color azul los rodeó a ambos, y al disiparse ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

Unos segundos después estaba fuera del bosque en el sendero. No obstante, al haberse teletransportado a esa distancia y con lo cansada que estaba, se había quedado casi sin fuerzas, y aún estaba algo lejos de Hooftown, y de la clínica. Resignada, y sin más que hacer, intentó cargar a Onyx, pero él era mucho más pesado que ella, y ella no gozaba de una constitución robusta, así que solo pudo arrastrarlo, con mucha dificultad.

- Hermana… por lo que más quieras… ayúdenme, no dejes que Onyx muera por mi culpa… - rogaba, mientras jalaba el pesado cuerpo del pegaso.

Como en respuesta a su plegaria, Luna oyó el ruido de cascos acercándose, y cuando vio hacia el sendero, notó que una carreta se venía acercando. Esperanzada, soltó a Onyx por un momento y corrió hacia el camino mientras gritaba:

- ¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR! – La carreta pareció notarla, ya que de pronto apuró el paso y se dirigió hacia ella. Al acercarse más, Luna vio que la conductora no era otra que Cremia.

- ¿Moonlight? – dijo la poni terrestre con sorpresa al ver a la unicornio. Detuvo su carreta - ¿Qué sucede, qué haces aquí? -

- No hay tiempo, por favor, tienes que ayudarme, es Onyx – fue lo que pudo decir, mientras tomaba a Cremia y la jalaba hacia donde estaba el herido.

- Por Celestia, ¿pero qué le pasó? – jadeó la pelirroja, llevándose sus cascos a la boca al verlo tirado y ensangrentado.

- Nos atacaron en los Bosques Perdidos. Una manticora lo enveneno – explicó Luna.

- ¿Una Manticora? – Cremia entendió inmediatamente, y sin perder tiempo ayudó a Luna a cargar a Onyx y a subirlo a la parte de atrás de la carreta. Entre las dos fue mucho más fácil. Luna se quedó junto a Onyx, mientras que Cremia retornó al frente de la carreta – Tenemos que volver al pueblo pero ¡Ya!... sujétate y cuidalo bien –

Cremia dio media vuelta y retorno al pueblo. Se retrasaría en volver a la granja, pero la vida de Onyx estaba en riesgo. Durante el trayecto, Moonlight le explicó lo que había pasado, omitiendo por supuesto ciertas partes y la parte de cómo lo había sacado de ahí, pero afortunadamente, Cremia no hizo más preguntas al respecto. Después de eso, ninguna de las dos cruzó palabra, pero Cremia miraba ocasionalmente dentro de la carreta, viendo como Moonlight acunaba al inconsciente Onyx en su regazo, notándose muy angustiada y preocupada por él. La pelirroja sintió un cargo de conciencia, después de todo, indirectamente, ella había sido en parte responsable de su situación actual.

Afortunadamente, lograron llegar sin contratiempos, y llevaron a Onyx a la clínica. Los doctores de inmediato se lo llevaron. Luna decidió quedarse, pero Cremia se fue, diciendo que todavía tenía que volver al rancho, pero prometiendo que pasaría más tarde. Lo cual era verdad solo en parte, ya que, sin embargo, la poni terrestre tenía en mente ir a otro lugar en específico antes de volver a casa.

-o-

- ¡ILIA! ¡ABRE ESA PUERTA! ¡ILIA! -

Cremia gritaba y golpeaba furiosa la puerta, sin importarle que fuese la casa del alcalde del pueblo, y que todo mundo la estuviera mirando por el alboroto que hacía. Tuvo suerte que esa tarde el alcalde había salido a atender algunos asuntos y no estaba en casa, o probablemente la hubiera hecho arrestar por el escándalo. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Ilia. El "pequeño truquito" que la chica había armado para separar a Onyx de Moonlight había ido un poco demasiado lejos.

- ¡ILIA! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! – Seguía gritando - ¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! -

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Cremia oyó pasos de alguien bajando escaleras, y dejó de golpear la puerta, pero sus puños seguían cerrados. Segundos más tarde, Ilia abrió la puerta, era evidente que Cremia la había pillado en mitad de un baño, ya que tenía una toalla enrollada en el pelo. - ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me preguntas qué pasa? – dijo tratando de controlar la intranquilidad en su voz. - ¡Pasa que tu estúpida broma por poco les cuesta sus vidas a Onyx y a Moonlight! ¡Me prometiste que nadie saldría lastimado, Ilia! -

- ¡Oye, oye, cálmate! ¿De qué me estás hablando? -

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el rato que no lo sabes? – dijo Cremia. – Hace unas horas, Onyx y Moonlight volvieron a tener otra pelea, ¿y sabes qué pasó? ¡Luna corrió hacia los bosques perdidos, Ilia! ¡A los bosques perdidos! -

- ¿Y? ¿No es mejor así, que desaparezca ahí para que ya no nos estorbe? – dijo Ilia, como si no le importara.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Cremia no entendía como podía haber alguien así de insensible. – Ilia, bien sabes que ese bosque es un verdadero laberinto, y además está plagado de bestias muy peligrosas. -

- Bien, lo sé, pero es su culpa por entrar, no nuestra. – argumentó Ilia.

- Aún no he terminado. – repuso Cremia. – Onyx tuvo que ir tras ella, ya sabes que es el único que conoce de memoria esos bosques. -

- Bueno, y me imagino que la habrá rescatado, y estarás contenta, ¿no? Entonces ya puedes dejarme… -

- ¡QUE NO HE TERMINADO! – Esta vez Cremia no escatimó en aliento para gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, Ilia por poco se cae hacia atrás. - ¡ONYX SALIÓ HERIDO TRATANDO DE PROTEGERLA, LOS ATACARON MANTICORAS EN EL BOSQUE! ¡DEBERÍAS HABERLO VISTO, POR POCO SE MUERE! -

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Esta noticia sí alarmó a Ilia. - ¡Por Celestia! ¡Dime que está bien, dime que no está…! -

- No te preocupes, vivirá– Cremia se tranquilizó. Había podido soltar toda su furia con ese último grito. – Y debemos darle las gracias a Moonlight por ello. Ella se las arregló no sé como para tratarle las heridas, y sacarlo de ahí -

- ¿Esa… la invasora… ella lo…? -

- ¿Te das cuenta hasta donde llegó tu broma? – Interrumpió – Los dos podrían haber muerto ahí por culpa de tus tonterías, Ilia. El juego se acabó. Se los voy a decir todo -

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No serías capaz de traicionarme! -

- Nunca debí haberlo hecho en primer lugar. No después de que Moonlight fue tan amable y tan generosa conmigo – Estaba furiosa, bastante con Ilia, pero no tanto como consigo misma.- Ya lo decidí, voy a decirles toda la verdad, y pedirles que me perdonen por ser tan estúpida -

- ¿Qué acaso no te importa que Onyx vaya a…? -

- Me importa un bledo lo que tengas que decirme ahora. Moonlight es una gran chica… y no puedo culpar a Onyx si se siente atraído hacia ella. Él se merece alguien mejor que yo, y definitivamente alguien mejor que tú – dijo, antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

- ¡Cremia! ¡Cremia, regresa aquí! ¡Cremia! -

Pero ella ya no la escuchaba. Con paso firme corrió alejándose de la casa, ignorando sus gritos. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

-o-

Luna estaba sentada en la sala de espera, con la mirada baja. Se le notaba muy intranquila, y no era para menos. No estaba preocupada por Onyx, sabía que él iba a estar bien, ella había usado sus poderes para curarlo lo mejor que pudo, y ahora los doctores lo estaban atendiendo, aplicándole el antídoto para el veneno. No, lo que realmente le preocupaba era, ¿cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara después de eso?

- ¡Moonlight! Aquí estás. -

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola, Cremia, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Luna, al ver entrar a la pelirroja.

- Necesito hablar contigo. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Onyx? -

- Los doctores dijeron que estará bien, no te preocupes. – dijo Luna. - ¿Sobre qué querías hablar? -

- Sobre… es muy difícil, no sé ni por dónde empezar. Bien, sobre el… incidente que ocurrió en la plaza. -

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – preguntó Luna. Ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese incidente, no le importaba haber quedado en ridículo frente a toda esa gente. Solo quería saber que Onyx estaba bien.

- Es que… bueno, nada de eso fue culpa de Onyx – dijo Cremia, con dificultad. - Mira… sé que tú y él han estado peleados por causa de eso estos días y… - hablaba con la voz algo entrecortada, parecía necesitar hacer acopio de fuerzas para decirlo, pero si no lo dejaba salir sentía que iba a explotar. – Fui yo… es decir, fuimos Ilia y yo las que… Fue idea de Ilia, pero yo fui una tonta por haberme dejado convencer. Ella fue la que jaló la cuerda, pero yo puse el otro extremo en el casco de Onyx para que… -

- ¿Fueron ustedes dos? – dijo Luna, por una lado estaba incrédula pero por el otro deseaba desquitar su furia con quien creía era su amiga, pero decidió dejarla explicarse. – Pero… ¿por qué? -

- A Ilia no le cae nada bien toda la atención que Onyx te ha estado dando, ¿sabes? – dijo Cremia. – Ella planeó todo esto para hacer que ustedes dos se pelearan, pero necesitaba mi ayuda. Y… yo de tonta, me dejé persuadir. -

- Y todos estos días yo… - Luna sintió un dolor en el pecho mientras su ira interna se calmaba. Su preocupación por Onyx ahora se entremezclaba con la culpa. Onyx no mentía, él no lo había hecho. Y ella no le creyó. – Pero… no lo entiendo, ¿por qué ustedes…? -

- Has de saber que a muchas de nosotras en el pueblo nos gusta Onyx, ¿no? Bueno, la verdad es que nunca le ha dado a ninguna de nosotras muchas esperanzas. Quizás por eso es que Ilia nunca se había puesto tan paranoica… hasta que llegaste tú -

- ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué tengo yo que ver? – Luna no parecía entender.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo Cremia. – Tú le gustas a Onyx, eso se nota a leguas. Es por eso que Ilia te ve como una amenaza, quiere a Onyx solo para ella, como si fuera de su propiedad. No podría soportar la idea de verlo con alguien más que no fuese ella… y si he de ser sincera quizás yo tampoco -

Luna quiso decir algo, pero no podía hablar. No podía creer lo que Cremia le estaba diciendo.

- Pero ya basta – prosiguió Cremia. – Lo que hice estuvo mal, sin importar el motivo. Si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a llegar a este extremo… no, nunca debí haberlo hecho en primer lugar. En especial, después de que has sido tan buena conmigo todo este tiempo -

- Cremia… ¿por qué me dijiste todo esto? – pregunto Luna un poco más calmada

- Porque es lo correcto – dijo simplemente. – Y también… porque no soportaría ver un segundo más ver a Onyx así de deprimido por una tontería que yo causé. Habla con él, tienen que reconciliarse -

- Pero… ¿cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara después de todo lo que le dije, y de cómo lo traté? -

A Luna casi se le caía la cara de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Onyx después de haberle dicho todas esas cosas tan horribles, y sin que se las mereciera? Cremia pareció percibir lo que sentía en ese momento, por lo que algo la impulsó a acercársele, y sin mediar palabras la abrazó.

- ¿Cremia? -

- Yo sé que Onyx te perdonará, él nunca le guarda rencores a nadie – en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. – Y espero… que tú también me perdones por lo que les hice. Yo… nunca quise hacerles daño -

- Cremia… - Luna hizo un esfuerzo por retener sus propias lágrimas, pero el arrepentimiento, y el darse cuenta que Cremia se sentía tan afectada como ella por lo sucedido por muy poco se lo impidió. No pudo más que abrazarla también, y decirle que no había nada que perdonar, que la culpa no era solo suya.

-o-

Pese a que los doctores aún no querían darle de alta, decidieron permitir que Onyx volviera a casa al anochecer. El antídoto funciono exitosamente, pero Onyx aún estaba muy débil, y le recomendaron descansar un poco, es decir nada de trabajo pesado. Luego de relatarle su aventura, su abuelo le prohibió regresar a la fragua, para su disgusto, pero esta vez no pudo refutarle nada, así que se fue directo a su habitación. Luna no había cruzado palabras con él desde que salieron de la clínica del pueblo.

Luna también hizo lo mismo, tenia que hablar con alguien asi que mientras estaba en su habitación cerro los ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente estaba en un lugar diferente era como una replica de los jardines de Canterlot, ahí estaba Cadance paseando junto a Shining Armor.

- Hola tía Luna- dijo Cadance con alegría- Bienvenida, me da gusto verte-

-A mi también sobrina perdona contactarte así tan de repente-

- No hay problema tía, te gustaría acompañarnos a tomar el te-

- Cadance ¿Sabes que solo es un sueño? ¿Verdad?-

- Claro que lo se tía, en Ecuestria no hay gatos voladores- dijo la princesa de cristal señalando a un felino volando detrás de ellas.

- Podriamos hablar en un lugar mas privado-

- Claro tía- Cadance hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que el lugar cambiara a una habitación pequeña y privado, había una mesa y cojines, sobre la mesa había una tetera dos tazas y un plato de galletas- ¿Y de que quieres hablar?- pregunto Cadance sirviendo el te

Luna tomo asiento y comenzó a contarle todo a su sobrina.

- Y ahora me siento muy mal, yo… deje que mi orgullo se interpusiera en mis… decisiones -se llevo una pezuña a la cara, casi al borde del llanto- y por mi culpa el casi…-

- Tia no tienes la culpa de nada, tu no lo sabías- Cadance se acerco a ella reconfortándola

- Pero si lo hubiera escuchado esto nunca- Comenzó a llorar- y probablemente el me odia-

- Si lo que me has contado de el en tus cartas es verdad el no te odia, ve y habla con el-

Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo, pero no reunía suficiente coraje para hacerlo. Y aunque sabía que entre más tiempo esperase para hacerlo sería peor, a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil decidirse. Constantemente se recordaba a sí misma "Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, si no hubiera corrido hacia el bosque, si hubiera decidido escucharlo antes… quizás nada de eso habría pasado". El solo hecho de que Onyx hubiera salido herido, y que pudiese haber muerto por culpa suya la atormentaba más que nada.

- Te sientes mejor- pregunto su sobrina-

- Si realmente necesitaba esto, te lo agradezco y lamento mucho haber entrado en tus sueños y preocuparte con mis problemas, ya debes tener suficientes con gobernar Ecuestria-

-He tenido algunos problemas pero nada que no haya podido resolver, además gracias a los pergaminos que enviaste hoy las cosas se aceleraron mas-

- De acuerdo sobrina yo me retiro me gusto mucho volver a verte-

Luna y Cadance se despidieron antes de que la princesa de la noche desapareciera.

Luna salió de su habitación la conversación con su sobrina le había armado de valor para ir y hablar con Onyx cuando la abuela llegó con un tazón humeante lleno de su sopa especial para ella.

- Toma esto, te sentirás mejor – le dijo mientras se lo daba.

- No tengo hambre, pero gracias – intentando no sonar desagradecida por el gesto de la abuela.

- ¿Por qué no se lo llevas a Onyx? – propuso la abuela.

- ¿Eh? -

- Sí, quizás él lo necesite más que tú en este momento – evidentemente quería que se aliviaran las tensiones entre los dos.

- Sí… tiene razón –

Luna comenzó a caminar con el tazón flotando frente a ella. Era ahora o nunca. Caminó algo temblorosa hacia la habitación de Onyx. Dudó un poco justo antes de tocar a la puerta, luego de unos segundos, tragó en seco y golpeó, apenas perceptiblemente.

- Está abierto – respondió la voz del pegaso al otro lado, sonando bastante menos alegre que de costumbre.

Respiró profundo, y abrió la puerta. Entró con cautela, y cerró la puerta para luego encontrarse cara a cara en el cuarto de Onyx por primera vez. Era algo más grande que el cuarto donde ella dormía, lo cual tenía sentido ya que anteriormente solía pertenecer a sus padres. Sobre la cómoda había un gran espejo, y en las paredes había fotos de un pegaso y una unicornio de mediana edad cuyo parecido con Onyx y Amber era evidente. Onyx estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada fija en su ventana. No parecía haber notado que Luna había entrado.

Luna sintió un nudo en el pecho al verlo. Onyx lucía completamente diferente de su yo habitual, alegre y espontáneo. Parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Pudo ver los vendajes que tenía alrededor de todo el abdomen, uno que pasaba por su hombro izquierdo hacia su espalda, y otro más en el brazo derecho. Su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo, no sabría decir si estaba enfadado, y eso la hizo sentir algo de miedo. Sin embargo, sabía que era hora de enfrentarlo, no podía echarse para atrás.

- Tu… tu abuela me pidió que te trajera esto – dijo mientras le alargaba el tazón de sopa.

- Déjalo ahí, me la comeré luego – respondió todavía sin mirarla. No había enojo en su voz, pero tampoco parecía muy contento.

Luna dejó la sopa en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Yo… yo… - Luna no sabía por dónde empezar. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, consiguió decirle. – No te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado… de nuevo -

- No hay nada qué agradecer – dijo en el mismo tono inexpresivo.

- Onyx... sé que estás molesto… -

- ¿Quién te dijo que estoy molesto? – dijo finalmente volteando a mirarla por primera vez. Luna sintió un pequeño estremecimiento, fue como si sus ojos miraran a través de ella. - ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Estás bien, y eso es lo único que importa –

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Es que no se preocupaba por su propia seguridad? Él no merecía que eso le hubiera pasado, no cuando ella fue la que tuvo la culpa. Puso en riesgo su propia vida por ella, aún después de lo mal que ella lo trató. Aún después de que no quiso creerle que él no había sido el responsable de ese bochorno público que ella había sufrido. Pero no, su orgullo tenía que interponerse, y aún seguía haciéndolo. Pero ahora su corazón la estaba forzando, la culpa la asfixiaba, tenía que dejarlo salir como lo hizo con Cadance. Finalmente, no pudo más y estalló bruscamente en sollozos, lanzándose al cuello del pegaso, y abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía.

- ¿Moonlight? ¡Ay! – gritó Onyx por el pinchazo que sintió en las heridas cuando Luna se le abalanzó encima, pero no le protestó nada, al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Lo siento tanto… todo esto es mi culpa… - Hablaba con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. No había llorado de esa manera desde la muerte de su hermana, las lágrimas salían a torrentes de sus ojos, ya no podría pararlas aunque quisiera. – Si no hubiera… por mi culpa tú… -

- Oye, cálmate… - Esta vez, su voz sonaba cálida y amable. Luna sintió que Onyx empezaba a abrazarla también, y a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de reconfortarla. – Ya, no es para tanto, todo está bien… -

- No, no está bien – sin dejar de llorar. – Yo no quise creerte… te dije cosas horribles… y mira lo que pasó… -

- Moonlight… -

- Pensar… que pude haberte perdido… solo porque no quise escucharte… porque mi maldito orgullo me hizo dudar de ti… - continuó Luna, volviéndose a hundir en su pecho. – No… eso nunca me lo hubiera perdonado… haberte perdido… por una estupidez como esa… No te pediré que me perdones por lo que te hice… pero por favor… te lo ruego, no me odies… - Luna sintió ese miedo que sentía cuando otros la miraban con temor, temía que Onyx fuera a serle lo mismo sin embargo, no paso nada. Solo sintió el reconfortante abrazo de su amigo y como este acariciaba su crin suavemente consolándola.

Onyx quería decirle que no la odiaba, que todos cometemos errores a veces, y que él ya la había perdonado por lo sucedido, y estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo. Pero ella necesitaba desahogarse por todo lo ocurrido. Decidió dejarla llorar todo lo que quisiera. Ya podrían hablar después cuando se hubiera calmado. Por el momento, no le importaba permanecer así, abrazándola y consolándola. Que importaba que ella le llenara los hombros con sus lágrimas, o que le punzaran las heridas por el abrazo, si eso la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Lecciones de Baile**

El tiempo pasaba volando. Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente en los Bosques Perdidos y dos meses desde que Luna había llegado a Hooftown. Por paradójico que fuera, el plan de Ilia para separarlos, al final lo que hizo fue unirlos aún más. El lazo entre ambos se había estrechado al punto de que ambos ahora llevaban una relación que iba más allá de ser solo buenos amigos, aunque ambos lo negaran ante los demás, lo cierto que ahora pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos. Ya todos en el pueblo lo comentaban, que algo se tenían Onyx y Moonlight, e Ilia estaba furiosa, por supuesto. No podía creer que su plan a la larga hubiera sido un tiro por la culata. Cuando supo que ella fue la responsable de aquella sucia jugarreta, Onyx montó en cólera, y decidió aplicarle la ley del hielo en venganza. Si en algún momento habría tenido un atisbo de volver a considerarla su amiga, ahora se había ido por completo. Por otro lado, con Cremia, como ella se disculpó y reconoció su falta, tanto Onyx como Moonlight la perdonaron, dándose cuenta que en realidad ella nunca les quiso hacer ningún daño.

Por otra parte, Onyx estaba todavía sorprendido por como su amiga lo había rescatado del bosque. Se dio cuenta de que ella no era una unicornio ordinaria. A Luna por un momento le preocupó que Onyx pudiera decirle a alguien sobre eso, sin embargo, el pegaso había decidido no hablar del asunto con nadie, y eso la tranquilizó. Una noche, en la habitación de Moonlight, unos 10 días luego de su reconciliación, fue que finalmente decidió preguntarle al respecto, deduciendo que ella tal vez se guardaba algunos secretitos. Se sintió ligeramente apenada, simplemente admitió que, en efecto, había muchas cosas sobre ella que aún no le había dicho, pero que no se sentía preparada para decírselas aún, eran cosas muy "complicadas", y eso la hacía sentirse mal. Onyx se compadeció, y le dijo que no tenía que decírselas si no quería todavía, él esperaría pacientemente, y prometió que, cuando llegara el momento, sus secretos estarían a salvo con él.

El tiempo pasó volando y en esos dos meses llegó el otoño, el verde que habitualmente llenaba los bosques alrededor de Hooftown ahora estaba dando paso a tonos carmesí y amarillos. Las hojas comenzaban a caer de los árboles. Al mismo tiempo, los granjeros ya estaban recogiendo sus cosechas, y llenando sus graneros para cuando llegara el invierno. Y hablando de cosechas…

- ¿Baile de la cosecha? – preguntó Moonlight, hablando con Cremia, mientras se tomaban unas malteadas en el bar lácteo.

- Sí, lo hacemos todos los años. Todo mundo se reúne para bailar, cantar y tocar música -

- No es como el festival de las bromas, ¿verdad? – preguntó la unicornio, recordando por un momento aquel "incidente".

- No, tranquila, esto es mucho más serio, nada de bromas, pero no por eso deja de ser divertido. ¿Vas a ir? -

- Bueno… no sé si… -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes bailar? -

Luna solo pudo soltar una pequeña risita. Si se trataba de saber bailar, eso no era problema en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ¿a cuántas galas no había asistido en su vida? Y hacía pocos meses que había estado en una, antes de iniciar este viaje.

- Me sorprende que Onyx no te haya invitado todavía – dijo la poni terrestre de pronto.

- ¿Eh? – Moonlight se sorprendió.

- El nunca invita a ninguna poni. Supongo que es porque no encuentra a su pareja ideal, si entiendes lo que quiero decir -

- Por favor, Cremia. Él y yo… solo somos amigos, nada más -

- ¿Amigos? Eso ni tú misma te lo crees. -

- Cremia, deja de molestarme -

- Está bien, está bien -

- Bueno, señoritas, ya casi es hora de cerrar, así que les tendré que pedir que se retiren en un rato – salió al paso el barman. En efecto, el reloj ya casi tocaba las 7 de la tarde.

- Ah, señor, antes de que cierre, ¿me puede dar otra de estas?-

- Con mucho gusto – dijo el barman. Sirvió otra leche malteada y la embotelló en un frasco – serian 20 bits en total. Y para la señorita Cremia 10 bits -

Cremia estuvo a punto de pagar su cuenta, pero Moonlight se le adelantó, y cuando alcanzó a contar los bits en la mesa, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la intención de pagar también lo que ella se tomó. La pelirroja quiso protestar, pero la unicornio no la dejó. Cuando salieron, luego de que cerraron el bar, Cremia finalmente pudo hablar.

- Oye, Moonlight… No es que quiera ser malagradecida ni nada, pero… ¿de dónde sacas tanto dinero? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Quiero decir… ayudaste a mi prima con su deuda, y además… -

- No lo conseguí de manera ilegal, si es lo que tratas de decir – intentó defenderse de un ataque preventivo.

- No, yo no dije eso – dijo apenada por haberla ofendido sin querer. – Solo que… bueno, parece que siempre tienes mucho, y hasta te sobra para compartir -

- Todo el dinero del mundo no vale nada…- dijo en un tono algo serio- si no tienes con quien compartirlo- término con una sonrisa

Cremia no pudo evitar sonreír con esas palabras.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos – dijo Cremia, amarrándose a su carreta.

- Adiós -

Cremia echó a andar su carreta y se fue de regreso a casa. Por su parte Luna caminó de regreso a casa de Onyx, mientras caminaba disfrutaba de su deliciosa malteada, pero igualmente meditaba un poco sobre lo que había hablado con la pelirroja. El baile de la cosecha… bailar siempre se le había hecho bastante aburrido y fastidioso, y los compañeros que le tocaban en las galas, si bien sabían moverse, no sabían tener tacto con ella, la mayoría de los corceles que bailaban con ella intentaban cortejarla haciendo alarde de sus cualidades, poder y dinero, en otras palabras solo les importaba su titulo real y no ella.

Repentinamente, se imaginó a sí misma bailando en el salón del castillo, y su pareja era nada más y nada menos que Onyx. Pero no como lo había conocido. Este Onyx tenía su cabello peinado, y arreglado en una cola corta. Usaba un traje de gala, color azul oscuro con diseños en color plateado. Tenía el aspecto de todo un príncipe…

- "¿Príncipe? debo haber perdido la cabeza. Si Cadance o Celestia me oyeran hablar ahora" – pensó. Aunque en realidad, esa fantasía no le resultó nada desagradable.

-o-

Mientras tanto, en la herrería…

Onyx continuaba trabajando tan duro como siempre. No dudó en volver a darle al martillo apenas se repuso de sus heridas, sin embargo, ya no se le veía serio mientras trabajaba. Era extraño, pero desde que pasó aquel incidente, parecía estar más animado y risueño que nunca. Los abuelos tenían la sospecha de que cierta unicornio tenía algo que ver en ello (y no estaban tan equivocados).

Los médicos se sorprendieron de la rapidez con que sus heridas se curaron por completo, no había explicación lógica para ellos, sin embargo Onyx conocía la razón, Moonlight le confesó lo que había hecho con su magia, el pegaso como bien lo prometió no hizo más preguntas, simplemente se sintió muy agradecido.

Ilia estaba espiando por la ventana del taller, viendo como el pegaso martillaba al tiempo que tarareaba una cancioncita. Cualquiera diría que debería estar feliz de verlo así de animado y alegre, pero no lo estaba, simplemente porque sabía que la razón de que él estuviera así, era la misma por la que ella estaba tan furiosa. La "invasora" estaba pasando cada vez más y más tiempo con él, ya no se podían catalogar simplemente de "amigos". A causa de eso, a Ilia se le había hecho bastante difícil encontrar un momento para intentar hablar con él, en privado. Y el hecho de que el todavía no quería hablarle desde que supo que ella había sido la responsable de aquella broma tan de mal gusto no le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

- Ya sé que estás ahí, deja de esconderte – dijo el pegaso de repente, sin dar la vuelta, mientras metía un hierro en la forja.

- ¿Eh? – Ilia se puso de pie. - ¿Ya sabías que estaba aquí? -

- Me acostumbré tanto a que me estés espiando que ya casi puedo olerte – respondió aún sin dar la vuelta. – ¿Hay algo en particular que me tengas que decir? -

- Hmm… - Ilia intentó pensar en algo, mientras entraba al taller. – Onyx… yo… quería disculparme por… -

- Ya es un poco tarde para eso. Mejor ahórratelo -

- Onyx… no puedes estar furioso conmigo toda la vida por eso -

- Podría intentarlo – respondió secamente.

- En serio, si sigues con esa actitud nunca más te volveré a hablar -

- Wow… Qué gran pérdida- respondió con sarcasmo

- ¿Es que ni siquiera te importa? – Ilia comenzaba ya a irritarse.

Onyx finalmente se dio la vuelta, sacando el hierro de la forja y mirando por primera vez a Ilia. Su rostro no denotaba enojo, sino más bien severidad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí? Si te soy sincero, Ilia, ya hace mucho que dejé de contarte entre mis amigos -

- Y supongo que me reemplazaste por esa poni, ¿no? Quiero decir… apenas la conoces, y sin embargo… -

- ¿Cuál es tu manía con Moonlight? – volvió a interrumpir Onyx. – Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero desde que ella llegó, parece que no has tratado sino de ver como fastidiarla. Quisiera saber por qué. ¿Qué tienes en su contra? -

- ¡Es una… una presumida, y… abusadora! – gritó la ojiverde, aunque entrecortado, mientras buscaba palabras para describirla. - ¡Se aprovecha de tu hospitalidad, y la de tu familia, y…! -

- ¿Y en eso te basaste para hacer que nos peleáramos con esa jugarreta tuya? -

- ¿Por qué confías tanto en ella? Apenas tiene unos meses aquí, y… -

- Ella salvó mi vida, con eso me basta. Y para que quede claro, ya no confío en ti más de lo que confiaría en cualquier otra persona. Y si no tienes nada más que decirme, preferiría que me dejaras trabajar -

Ilia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta para largarse. En la entrada se topó con Moonlight, a quien simplemente le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego se fue dando pisadas furiosas. Ella ni se molestó en intentar saludarla ni preguntarle qué le pasaba.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó ella.

- No en realidad – sonrió el pegaso al verla.

- Vine a decirte que ya está la cena, espero que no te importe que haya ayudado a tu abuela a prepararla-

- ¿Importarme? Me fascina tu comida, tienes un gran gusto para la cocina-

- Me halagas pero no es para tanto-

- De acuerdo, apagaré la forja e iré enseguida. -

Moonlight regreso a la casa, mientras el pegaso apagaba el fuego de la forja. Acto seguido le puso el cerrojo al taller y entró a la casa para cenar. Ilia, que en realidad no estaba demasiado lejos de ahí, sintió la rabia arder aún más dentro de ella al ver como Onyx le sonreía a Moonlight.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes sonreírme como lo haces con ella? -

-o-

Luego de la cena, Luna se fue a la cama. Estaba pensando, sobre aquel baile de la cosecha que Cremia le había mencionado. Seguía debatiéndose entre ir o no. Admitiéndolo, en realidad sí quería hacerlo, pero solo había una persona a la que le gustaría tener como pareja: Onyx. Pero de ahí a esperar que la invitaran, no estaba muy segura. Si Onyx no había invitado nunca a ninguna poni, ¿qué posibilidades tendría de que decidiera invitarla a ella? Pensó que, tal vez, debiera ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa. No tenía nada que perder, después de todo. Después de deliberar en su mente un rato, se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la habitación del pegaso, y llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Onyx? ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó.

- Sí, ya te abro – respondió él del otro lado, antes de abrirle la puerta. – ¿Necesitas algo? -

- Yo… sólo quería hablar contigo… si no te molesta – dijo ella con algo de timidez.

- Claro que no, pasa -

Entró a la habitación. Onyx se sentó sobre un cojín, mientras que Moonlight se sentó en la cama.

- Y bien… ¿sobre qué querías hablar? -

- Bueno… Cremia me contó que pronto va a haber un baile – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Ah, sí… por supuesto – La expresión del pegaso se torno a una de desgano – todo mundo se emociona cuando llega -

- Y… ¿piensas ir? -

- Hmm… La verdad, no lo creo - se sonrojó un poco.

Ella lo vio venir. Cremia ya le había dicho que Onyx nunca invitaba a nadie a ese baile. Y en efecto, no se le veía muy entusiasmado.

- Cremia… también me dijo que nunca invitas a nadie – dijo sin saber muy bien por qué.

- No tiene caso que asista a un baile… si todo lo que voy a hacer es quedarme sentándote sin hacer nada –

- ¿Y eso por qué? -

- Pues… porque… - Al parecer le daba vergüenza admitirlo. – Ah, porque no sé bailar, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero tener que hacer el ridículo - casi esperaba que ella se riera de él, pero no lo hizo.

- Eso no es un problema. Si no sabes… yo puedo enseñarte -

- ¿Tú? ¿De veras, sabes bailar? -

- Un poco – dijo ella modestamente. – No es muy difícil, en serio -

- Pero, solo faltan unos días para el baile ¿Crees que en ese tiempo…? -

- Es más que suficiente – aseguró Moonlight. – Puedo enseñarte algunas cosas básicas -

- Hmm… no dejas de sorprenderme – sonriéndole con algo de picardía. - ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? -

Luna rió con el comentario. – Es posible, quizás las descubras con el tiempo –

Onyx también sonrió con el comentario- Hmm… de acuerdo, pero que sea en un lugar donde nadie nos vea, ¿está bien? No quiero que me vean mientras estoy de aprendiz -

- Como quieras – dijo Luna, parándose de la cama. – Bueno, creo que ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana -

- Buenas noches – Luna abandonó la habitación.

Onyx se tumbó en su cama, pero aún sin dormirse. Moonlight le había ofrecido enseñarle a bailar, y él había aceptado sin rechistarle demasiado. Por otra parte, ella había venido a hablarse sobre el baile. ¿Acaso querría invitarlo, o esperaba que él lo hiciera?

- "¿En qué me acabo de meter?" – pensó.

-o-

Como lo había prometido, Moonlight se llevó a Onyx para enseñarle lo que sabía de bailar. Irónicamente, el lugar que eligieron para las lecciones fue precisamente en el mismo claro donde el pegaso había descubierto a la unicornio haciendo magia desconocida para él. Ella no pudo pensar en un mejor lugar si querían practicar sin ser vistos. Onyx se notaba bastante inseguro, nunca antes en su vida había bailado.

- Haz lo que yo hago, observa bien – dijo Moonlight, levantándose en sus dos patas traseras mostrándole algunos pasos básicos, mientras el miraba atentamente. – No solo es importante la dirección, sino también la velocidad a la que das el paso. Por ejemplo, de esta manera: lento, rápido, rápido, lento. Rápido, rápido, lento. ¿Entiendes? -

- Eso creo – respondió aspirando profundamente. – Aquí voy -

Onyx trató de reproducir los pasos de Moonlight, recitando a su vez el "rápido, rápido, lento" para no olvidarse del patrón. Después de un rato, le preguntó que qué tal lo había hecho, y ella le dijo "nada mal para el primer intento". Como si captara una indirecta, comenzó a sentirse frustrado, pero ella le dijo que obviamente no todo mundo puede hacerlo perfecto al primer intento, solo quedaba seguir practicando. Moonlight demostró ser una buena instructora, era estricta, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba ser flexible. Onyx en realidad no tardó demasiado en aprender a hacer bien los pasos básicos, aunque ella le recomendó que si tenía que acordarse del patrón, tratara de hacerlo mentalmente. Después de todo, se vería muy raro si se la pasaba diciendo "rápido, rápido, lento" mientras bailaba frente a todos.

- Bien, creo que con eso basta. Ya sabes hacerlo en solitario. Ahora, viene la parte difícil: hacerlo en pareja -

- ¿En pareja? ¿Tengo qué? – La idea parecía no ser del todo de su agrado.

- Por supuesto que tienes que – respondió en tono severo, mientras se plantaba frente a el, y sin más tomó la pesuña derecha de Onyx con su izquierda, y colocó la otra alrededor de su cuello - ¿Qué estás esperando? Sujeta mi cintura -

- Pero… - La cercanía de Moonlight lo hizo sentir realmente nervioso e incómodo.

- ¿Quieres aprender o no? Solo haz lo que te digo -

Dudó por un par de segundos, pero finalmente la obedeció. Luna tuvo que reprimir un pequeño estremecimiento cuando sintió el casco de Onyx en su cintura, pero a pesar de todo continuó la lección. El trataba de seguir el patrón de movimiento, pero se le hacía difícil. Por instinto miraba hacia abajo tratando de seguir los pasos de Moonlight, y en un par de ocasiones sin querer la pisó. Sin embargo, ella no gritó ni le protestó nada, al percatarse del error que estaba cometiendo, decidió corregirlo.

- Una regla de oro al bailar, es que tienes que mirar a los ojos a tu pareja. Es esencial -

- ¿Mirarla a los ojos? -

- Puede que no lo parezca, pero mantener el contacto visual es importante. Tienes que seguirme mirando a mis ojos, no a mis cascos -

- ¿Cómo hago eso? –

- Sólo mírame… y recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado-

- ¿Eso es todo? -

- Es suficiente – afirmó ella.

Onyx no dijo nada más, pero decidió intentarlo. Esta vez, mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de Moonlight, y pensó en todo lo que le había enseñado hasta ese momento. Por extraño que pareciera, funcionó: supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, sin que ella se lo dijera, y fue capaz de seguir sus movimientos perfectamente. Luna no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, su discípulo estaba progresando. Los dos se mantuvieron así por varios minutos, viéndose cada uno reflejado en los ojos del otro mientras bailaban, y realmente lo estaban disfrutando mucho.

- "Qué hermosos ojos…" – pensó el pegaso, sin dejar de verlos, se había olvidado completamente del baile.

Después de unos 15 o 20 minutos, finalmente cesaron. Onyx se rasco la nuca sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, al mismo tiempo Luna bajo la mirada igualmente apenada.

A partir de ahora, solo les quedaría seguir practicando a diario hasta el día del baile. Y hablando del baile…

- Hmm… Moonlight – dijo Onyx de pronto, mientras trotaban de regreso a casa.

- Dime -

- Este… ¿quisieras tú…? ¿Te gustaría ser mi…? – parecía que le costaba mucho decirlo. - ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile? -

Moonlight dudó un momentito antes de responder. Se había tardado un poco, pero al fin lo había hecho. Y bueno, a fin de cuentas, ¿no era eso lo que ella quería, ir al baile con él? Haberse convertido en su instructora de baile le había dado su recompensa, aparentemente.

-¡Me encantaría!...- respondió emocionada pero inmediatamente retomo la compostura- Digo, claro que si– dijo, sonriendo.

Continuara…

**Espero esta vez no haber cometido algún error. Si lo hice háganmelo saber.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Sentimientos Confusos**

**El día del baile…**

Pasaron los días. El rápido progreso de Onyx se hizo notar, al punto que el día anterior al baile de la cosecha, Moonlight ni siquiera tuvo que decirle nada, él fue capaz de hacerlo todo por su cuenta, solo al final ella le dijo que ya estaba listo. A pesar de todo, el pegaso estaba un poco inseguro de si podría hacerlo enfrente de tanta gente, pero no se atrevió a comentárselo a ella.

El baile comenzaría en la tarde, y se prolongaría hasta entrada la noche. Obviamente incluiría cena para todos. Los potros, como Zephir, no se mostraban tan entusiasmados con el baile como las potrillas de su edad. Romani no había parado de hostigarlo toda la semana pidiéndole que fuera su pareja, a lo que él siempre le respondía "Estás loca, bailar es para potrillas". Lo que no impidió, de todas maneras, que tuviera que ir, ya que sus padres lo arrastraron con ellos, no iban a dejarlo solo en casa.

A mitad de la tarde, más o menos una hora antes de que se iniciara el baile, ya la gente comenzaba a reunirse en la plaza del pueblo. Habían montado una tarima que habría de servir como escenario para los músicos, asi como varias mesas y sillas.

-o-

En casa de Onyx…

Luna tenia un pequeño problema, no tenia absolutamente nada que ponerse para el baile, estuvo muy ocupada enseñándole a Onyx a bailar que nunca se preocupo por conseguir un vestido, fue entonces que recordó el chaleco que Rarity le había regalado. El chaleco lucia bien, no tan formal, quizás con algo mas podría funcionar, quizás una falda, ¿pero donde iba a conseguir una? Por suerte, la abuela le prestó una, que perteneció anteriormente a la madre de Onyx, pero que había mantenido en muy buen estado. Sorprendentemente, le quedó perfecto al ponérselo.

Luna no sabía si sentirse halagada o incómoda con esto, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptarla. Era una falda color azul oscuro, con diseño sencillo pero atractivo, junto con el chaleco de color azul turquesa con sus adornos dorados, y sus tres gemas incrustadas en los costados. Al mirarse al espejo, tuvo que admitir que el conjunto le quedaba bien y era muy ligero, lo que lo hacía perfecto para bailar.

Moonlight junto a Amber, quien también usaba un pequeño vestido de color naranja, espetaban a Onyx.

- Ya estoy listo – oyeron lo escucharon bajando las escaleras. Luna lo miró, y no pudo evitar notar, por espacio de un segundo, la similitud que tenía con aquella pequeña fantasía que había tenido días atrás. El traje que usaba, por supuesto, no era un traje de gala como el que se había imaginado, sino uno más sencillo. No obstante, se había arreglado su cabello, habitualmente alborotado, en la misma forma que Luna lo había visto en su mente, incluyendo la cola corta. Por espacio de unos segundos, se quedó sin poder pronunciar una palabra, hasta que el le habló: - Wow, Moonlight. Te ves hermosa -

- ¿Eh? – Luna salió de su trance. – Gra-gracias, tú también te vez muy bien -

- ¡Hermano! – llegó Amber de repente. – Ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? Vaya, Moonlight, que bonita te pusiste hoy -

- Tú también – Moonlight le sonrió.

- Diviértanse mucho – dijo la abuela. – Y no vayan a regresar muy tarde -

- Estaremos de vuelta temprano, lo prometo – Onyx extendió su pesuña hacia Moonlight - ¿Vas por mi camino? -

- Por supuesto – respondió ella, aceptándolo gustosa, aunque sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo.

Los tres salieron de la casa hacia la plaza del pueblo. Con mucho, tanto Onyx como Moonlight esperaban que en este baile no hubiese "incidentes" como el que tuvieron el día de las bromas. Pero cuando vieron de lejos a Ilia, sus esperanzas se esfumaron. Con ella cerca, no habría muchas probabilidades de tranquilidad. Finalmente, decidió optar por ignorarla.

Apenas llegaron, los ojos de todos los que estaban cerca se fijaron en ellos. Ambos parecieron incomodarse un poco, pero era de esperarse. Después de todo, Onyx nunca en su vida había asistido a ese baile, sin mencionar que su acompañante era una poni muy hermosa. Ilia, a pesar de estar del otro lado de la plaza, alcanzó a notar el pequeño tumulto que se estaba haciendo, y cuando fue a averiguar qué estaba pasando, se sintió por dentro como si hubiera un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

- Vino con esa invasora – masculló entre dientes cuando los vio llegar.

- Hola, Ilia – sonó una voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola, Cremia – dijo sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – le preguntó, pero tuvo su respuesta al observar, y no pudo evitar sonreír. – Ah, vaya. Tal parece que logró que la invitara después de todo -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ilia.

- Nada, que yo le comenté a Moonlight del baile – respondió la pelirroja despreocupada.

Ilia no dijo más nada, aunque estuvo a punto de soltar una expresión muy malsonante, pero de algún modo se contuvo. Seguía sin poder entender qué le veía Onyx a esa "invasora".

- Son una bonita pareja, ¿no crees? – sin saber que estaba enfureciendo a la bestia.

- Buf, sí como no – gruñó la rubia – No sé que le ve, si apenas la conoce -

- Uhh… ¿qué fue eso? ¿Detecto celos acaso? -

- ¿Celos? ¿Perdiste la razón? – La boca de Ilia seguía negándo, aunque su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa. - ¡Por favor! -

- Si tú lo dices. Solo te voy a dar un consejo. Más te vale no hacer tonterías hoy -

- ¿Yo? Por favor -

- Te estare vigilando. Asi que mejor dejalos en paz a ambos -

Cremia se fue, dejando a Ilia sola nuevamente. La rubia se sentía tan furiosa, que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a la feliz pareja, y casi atragantarse de bocadillos de la mesa, en un intento, inútil intento de controlar su rabia. Y justo en ese instante, desde el escenario anunciaron:

- ¡Atención todos, cada quién tome a su pareja, y que comience el baile! -

La banda echó mano de sus instrumentos, y comenzaron a tocar una melodía muy alegre. Amber se fue a corretear por ahí con la pequeña Romani, que andaba persiguiendo a Zephir para obligarlo a bailar con ella, algo que el potro no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Onyx, por su parte, se sintió algo nervioso mientras sonaba la música.

- ¿Qué esperas, Onyx? – preguntó Luna.

- No sé si pueda enfrente de tanta gente-

– Olvídate de ellos -

- Pero… -

- Imagina, que solo estamos tú y yo – insistió – Como en las lecciones -

Onyx tomó un profundo respiro. Decidió desintonizarse de todo mundo a su alrededor. Recordó lo que le había dicho sobre mantener contacto visual con su pareja. Sí, eso era, solo tenía que enfocarse en los ojos de Moonlight, nada más. No tenía que estar pendiente de nada a su alrededor. Ya con determinación, sujetó la cintura de la unicornio y ambos comenzaron a bailar, tal y como ella se lo había enseñado.

Los rostros del corcel y la unicornio se acercaron mucho, a tal punto que podían sentir el aliento del otro. El embriagador aroma del perfume de Moonlight inundaba las fosas nasales de Onyx. Luna siempre se preocupa de su aseo personal, incluso en este viaje, aun sin su maquillaje habitual, siempre se preocupaba por verse bien. De nuevo solo eran el y ella bailando como si nada mas existiera en el mundo

Luego de un par de canciones ambos ya habían atraído la atención de varios conocidos para ambos, quienes nunca lo veían en esos bailes, pero ahí estaba, y había hecho una entrada bastante triunfal. Ni siquiera él mismo lo podía creer.

Continuaron bailando, y se estaban divirtiendo tanto que solo fue al cabo de unas tres canciones más que Moonlight le sugirió a su acompañante si podían sentarse un momento, a lo que Onyx asintió. Aprovecharon para ir a una mesa para tomarse algo, a ambos les había dado sed de tanto bailar.

- Uff, no sabía que los bailes podían ser tan divertidos – dijo el pegaso, echándose casi de un trago una copa de ponche.

Mientras ella misma también se servía algo de ponche, se les aproximó Cremia, que también había venido al baile.

- Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal? -

- Hola, Cremia – saludaron Onyx y Moonlight.

- Qué cosa rara verte en un baile, Onyx – comentó la pelirroja.

- Moonlight me convenció-

- Pero tú fuiste el que me invitó ¿Y tú viniste sola, Cremia? –

- Bueno, vine con Apple Tarty y Romani – dijo Cremia, sonriendo. – Ustedes dos están atrayendo mucho las miradas. Sí que saben bailar -

- Agradécelo a Moonlight. Fue ella quien me enseñó -

- ¿En serio? Pues debes haber sido una muy buena maestra. Debo confesarlo, me dan un poco de envidia. Ya saben, como yo no conseguí pareja, y… -

Moonlight y Onyx dejaron de sonreír. Cremia parecía algo triste con eso. Si bien para entonces estaba claro que el pegaso solo la veía como amiga, miró a su compañera como preguntándole si podía bailar con la pelirroja un rato. Luna pareció leerle el pensamiento, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que pareció decir que sí.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo un rato? -

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Pero, y Moonlight… -

- Por mí no hay problema. Solo un rato, no tiene nada de malo. Y creo que podría descansar unos minutos -

- Bueno… ya que lo pones de esa manera, gracias – dijo Cremia sonriendo – Y no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho en devolvértelo – le guiñó el ojo antes de irse con el pegaso de regreso a la pista de baile.

Luna se sonrojó un poco con el comentario, pero sonrió. Cremia parecía alegrarse de que las cosas fueran tan bien entre los dos. En serio era una buena chica. Aparte, por lo que alcanzó a ver desde donde estaba, Cremia y Onyx realmente solo estaban bailando como amigos. Sin más, fue a sentarse un rato en un rincón apartado, y se sirvió una copa de ponche.

- Oye, Moonlight – dijo Amber de repente. - ¿Y mi hermano? -

- Está allá, bailando con Cremia –

- ¿Y por qué hace eso? – Preguntó la potrilla – Si el vino contigo. ¿Eso no te molesta? -

- Claro que no ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Si somos amigos -

- Hmm… - Amber la miró no muy convencida.

- ¡Amber! – escucho gritar a Romani - ¡Ven y ayúdame, ese tonto de Zephir todavía se me sigue escapando! -

- ¡Ayayay, ya voy, no me jales! – grito igualmente la pequeña unicornio mientras Romani la arrastraba de una pata.

Luego de que las dos niñas se fueron, Luna se estiró un poco, no le cabía duda de que Onyx era un excelente compañero de baile, el mejor que jamás había tenido en su vida. Por primera vez estaba pasándola bien en un baile, y por lo que parecía él también. Ya después de haber descansado un rato, y que Cremia se lo "devolviera", bailaría con él una o dos canciones más antes de irse. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no notó que se le acerco una pegaso de pelaje gris, su cola y crin de color rojizo y al lado derecho de su cabeza descansaba un rulo imposible que se enroscaba de manera graciosa, tenia ojos azules y su cutie mark era una brocha con un poco de pintura. Llevaba un vestido de color carmesí.

- Hola- saludo la pegaso- ¿Te importa si me siento?-

- No para nada- respondió Luna- Me haría bien la compañía-

- Gracias- dijo sentándose junto a la unicornio- Que gran baile no crees, no recuerdo la ultima vez que baile tanto, por cierto soy Scarlet Blush-

- Moonlight- respondió ella- Encantada-

- El placer es mio- contesto Scarlet- Hacen una muy linda pareja- dijo de repente la pegaso

- ¿Cómo dices?-

- Tu y el pegaso con quien bailabas-

- No, no solo somos amigos-

- Yo no lo creo-

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con…? –

- Es obvio que tu le gustas-

Toda la cara de Luna se puso al rojo vivo. - ¡El y yo solo somos amigos! -

- ¿Amigos? No creas que no vi como se miraban al bailar. El te gusta, y a leguas se ve que tú también-

- Bueno… - El color rojo desapareció de la cara de Luna, aunque no del todo. – Él es… no puedo evitarlo. Es un chico muy amable, es gentil y muy valiente. -

- No olvides que además es muy apuesto – completó Scarlet sin pena alguna. Luna desvió la mirada.

- Sabes, yo que tú no lo dejaría escapar. Es un buen prospecto-

- Hmm… - Luna comenzaba asentirse un poco incomoda con la conversacion - ¿Por qué me dices esto?-

- Por que conozco a Onyx desde hace tiempo y jamás lo había visto tan feliz junto a alguien, que me daría mucha alegria que al fin encontrara a esa poni especial-

¿Poni especial? ¿Ella y Onyx? para Luna, el pegaso se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pero eso no quería decir que… ¿O sí? No podía decir que no le gustaba Onyx, pero el sentiría lo mismo, no estaba segura de eso.

- ¿De donde conoces a Onyx?- pregunto Luna con curiosidad pero con un tono acusador.

Scarlet abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera contestarle…

- Hey, Moonlight…- grito el pegaso acercándose a la mesa pero noto que no estaba sola y rápidamente reconoció a la otra poni junto a ella- ¿Scarlet?-

- Tiempo sin verte, Onyx- dijo la yegua levantándose y abrazando al pegaso- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Ya sabes todo bien, pero ¿Cuándo llegaste? Pudiste avisarme-

- Sabes que nunca me pierdo un festival de la cosecha- contesto ella- llegue apenas hoy pero no estare mucho tiempo, ya sabes… trabajo-

- Lo entiendo, ¿viniste sola?-

- Obvio no, vine con Noru y Den- señalando a un pegaso rubio de color rojo con un traje de gala de un color rojo mas oscuro y su pareja una unicornio rubia de color azul claro con un vestido azul. La unicornio tenia una cara de enfado mientras el pegaso no paraba de reir mientras bailaba. – No esperes que vengan a saludar como ves se están divirtiendo mucho-

- Mas el que ella- añadió Onyx- ¿Cómo convenciste de Noru de venir?, que yo sepa odia esta clase de cosas-

-Larga historia, te la contare despues-

- Veo que ya conociste a Moonlight-

- Si, es una chica agradable-

Onyx y Scarlet continuaron platicando un buen rato, Luna se sintió excluida y durante ese tiempo no dejaba de mirar a la pegaso pelirroja con cierta malicia, inconscientemente apretaba la mandibula y sentía ligeras punzadas en el pecho, pero no entendía por que.

- Bueno me dio gusto verte Onyx. Pero debo retirarme-

- En serio debes irte- exclamo el con cierta desilusion- pero acabas de llegar-

- Como dije el trabajo es trabajo, me gusto mucho verte- se acerco al oído del pegaso, susurrándole "no lo eches a perder" dejando desconcertado a Onyx con ese comentario.- Cuidate, salúdame a la abuela, al abuelo y especialmente a Amber. Nos vemos- se despidió de Moonlight.

Luna levanto la pesuña despidiéndose de la pegaso. Pero que fue lo que sintió hace un momento ¿Celos, acaso? No, eso no podía ser eso, ¿o si?

- ¿Quién era ella?- pregunto Luna con cierto tono alto. ¿Por qué estaba actuando asi? No lo entendía.

- Hey tranquila - respondió el tranquilamente- Era mi prima Scarlet. Viene cada año de Baltimare, al festival de la cosecha, nunca se pierde uno-

- ¿Prima?-

- Si, prima ¿Por que te pusiste asi?-pregunto el pegaso sin entender la reacción de la unicornio

- Bueno yo…- sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas, en verdad había sentido celos-…Nada- respondió finalmente- Mejor vamos a bailar un poco mas- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa y jalando a Onyx de regreso a la pista de baile.

La banda comenzó a interpretar una canción lenta. Era la canción más lenta que había sonado en todo el baile, y las parejas comenzaron a acercarse más mientras la bailaban. Particularmente, para Luna y Onyx el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. La princesa de la noche yacía casi como dormida en el pecho de él, mientras él la abrazaba. Era extraño, pero en ese momento, estando en los brazos de Onyx, se tenía la sensación de estar, por decirlo de alguna manera, segura, protegida, como si hubiera encontrado un refugio en el qué descansar, y en el que estaba a salvo de todo.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, Ilia seguía en la misma silla donde había estado casi todo el baile. Ya se había hartado con casi todo lo que había en la mesa, así que ya no podría desfogar su rabia en los bocadillos. Parecía que no parpadeaba en lo más mínimo, ya que mantenía la vista fija en la feliz pareja, quienes por alguna razón parecían haberse acercado aún más con la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento. Cremia pasó por ahí, y se sorprendió de encontrarla exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

- No es posible, Ilia, ¿aún sigues allí? – preguntó. - ¿Qué te pasa, por qué no sales a bailar? -

- No estoy de humor – repuso Ilia, de malas pulgas.

- Cielos… si no vas a bailar, ¿entonces para qué viniste? –

- A mirar como esa invasora se divierte de lo lindo con Onyx – Parecía hablar sin pensar.- No sé qué es lo que le ve… No entiendo por qué no me puede sonreír y hablar como lo hace con ella -

- Tal vez sea porque Moonlight es más madura, y no anda tras de él como una acosadora obsesiva – comentó Cremia como sugerencia.

- ¿Quién es una acosadora obsesiva? – Ilia gritó tan fuerte que llamó la atención de la gente que andaba cerca.

- Solo di mi opinión, no es para que te lo tomes como algo personal – respondió calmadamente – Pero aún así… no puedo evitar pensar que él ve algo en ella que no ve en nadie más -

Ilia soltó un gruñido: no necesitaba que le dijeran lo obvio. Sí, esa chica tenía algo, pero, ¿qué era ese algo? ¿Cómo era capaz de atraer la atención, y más aún, la confianza y el afecto de Onyx, aparentemente sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo? ¿Y por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? La rabia dentro de Ilia, por no tener respuestas a sus preguntas, siguió acumulándose, hasta que, como dos minutos después iniciara la canción, y en lo que notó que Onyx comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello a Moonlight, rebasó su punto máximo de tolerancia.

- "Ya no aguanto más" – grito en su mente mientras se paraba de la silla.

- Ilia, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Cremia.

Sin poder frenar más sus "impulsos asesinos", comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso por entre los ponis sin molestarse en pedir permiso con educación. Todo mundo se preguntaba cuál sería su problema, pero a ella eso no le importaba. Solo tenía una idea fija en la cabeza: ir hasta donde estaban Moonlight y Onyx, y separarlos inmediatamente. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta ellos, se plantó entre los dos, y los apartó bruscamente.

- Muy bien, se acabó la fiesta. Ya lo tuviste para ti un buen rato, ahora es mi turno -

- Oye, Ilia, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Onyx, evidentemente muy molesto de que llegara de esa manera.

- Dejaste que Cremia bailara contigo aún cuando viniste con… ella, ¿no? Lo justo es justo, yo también me lo merezco -

- Esfúmate, no nos molestes – respondió Onyx empujándola suavemente intentándola alejar de Moonlight

- Onyx, si ella… -

- ¡Tú no te metas! – gritó Ilia, sorprendiendo a Moonlight, y atrayendo las miradas de todos a su alrededor. - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -

- ¿De qué hablas? – Luna no entendía.

- ¡Por tu culpa, Onyx no me presta atención! ¡Si no te hubieras aparecido aquí…! ¡No sé que es lo que te ve, pero no dejaré que te quedes con él! – explotó finalmente.

- ¡Ilia! -

Onyx y todos los demás estaban demasiado sacados de onda como para moverse o tratar de interferir.

- ¡Eres una estúpida, desgraciada, invasora! – gritaba Ilia, con el rostro al rojo vivo de la rabia.

Luna poseía la fuerza y la magia suficiente para defenderse por ella misma de Ilia decidió no utilizarlos, no deseaba llamar la atención, asi que en un intento por quitarse de encima a la poni necaprichada se echó a correr hacia la tarima. La banda había dejado de tocar, desconcertada por el alboroto. Ilia enfurecida corrió tras ella, mientras los ponis se apartaban a su paso. Fue entonces que el pegaso finalmente se decidió a actuar, y fue tras ellas. Luna se subió a la tarima, al igual que Ilia, pero Onyx se quedó abajo, intentando mantener una distancia segura, pero sin perderlas de vista.

- Ilia, por favor… - decía Luna tratando de calmarla. - ¿No podemos hablar de esto? -

- ¡No hay nada qué hablar! – grito la ojiverde - ¡Me lo robaste! ¡Él era mío, entiendes! ¡MÍO! -

Y se lanzó a tratar de empujarla. Luna la evitó, y aún seguía intentando convencerla de que no había necesidad de hacer eso. Finalmente, en un instante, Ilia pareció calmarse. Creyendo que podrían hablar con calma, Luna se acercó a ella...

- ¡Vas a caer, invasora! – gritó Ilia riendo maquiavélicamente, mientras la empujaba fuera de la tarima.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! -

- ¡Moonlight! -

Todo fue un truco. Ilia fingió calmarse para que Luna bajara la guardia, y cuando lo hizo, se le escurrió por detrás y la empujó fuera del escenario, sería muy divertido verla estamparse de cara en el suelo. Con suerte, quizás hasta se rompiera la nariz o algo… pero para su infortunio, precisamente en el momento en que caía, Onyx estaba abajo, listo para atraparla. Ella iba… ¡directo hacia sus brazos! Pero la fuerza de la caída causó que los dos fueran a parar al suelo, ella encima de él. Y por si no bastara con el hecho de que hubieran quedado en una pose bastante comprometedora frente a todos…

- ¡AAAAAAAAARRGHH! – Ilia lanzó un desgarrador grito, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Luna había caído encima de Onyx, y por efecto de la caída, los labios de ambos habían terminado juntándose. Los dos se quedaron ahí, paralizados y con las mejillas al rojo vivo, incapaces o indispuestos a hacer algún movimiento, ante las atónitas miradas de todos los presentes. Se había hecho un silencio sepulcral, que se rompió con otro grito de Ilia.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LA INVASORA ME ROBÓ EL PRIMER BESO DE ONYX! – gritó a los cuatro vientos, derramando torrentes de lágrimas, que más que de tristeza eran de pura rabia. - ¡NO ES POSIBLE, NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER! -

Y salió disparada fuera de ahí. Cuando toda todo poni se fijó más en el berrinche de potrilla que hizo Ilia, Moonlight y Onyx volvieron a pararse, pero aún incapaces de pronunciar una palabra, o de verse a los ojos.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Moonlight! – apareció Amber, abriéndose paso como podía entre la multitud. – Oigan, ¿qué pasó? -

- Amber… yo creo que… ya tuvimos suficiente… por hoy – dijo Onyx, aún algo agitado con todo lo que acababa de pasar. - ¿No estás de acuerdo, Moonlight? -

- ¿Eh? S-sí, estoy de acuerdo. Vámonos ya -

Onyx subió sobre su lomo a Amber, y emprendieron la retirada. De todas maneras el baile de la cosecha ya iba a terminar, y con lo que acababa de suceder, quizás lo mejor era alejarse de todo, y de todos, lo más pronto posible. Amber siguió preguntando de camino a casa, pero Onyx y Moonlight no quisieron, o no pudieron, decir absolutamente nada.

-o-

Luna estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, aún llevaba puesto el chaleco que Rarity le regalo. Su corazón aún continuaba imparable, y no era una sorpresa. Seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado apenas hacía unas horas. Había sido un accidente, desde luego, pero no cualquier clase de accidente. Se había besado con Onyx frente a todo el pueblo.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que había sido por pura casualidad que Ilia eligió aquel preciso momento para armar aquella escena, y que con toda la intención de lastimarla o algo peor quiso tirarla del escenario, no le había resultado del todo desagradable ese beso. Onyx tenía los labios suaves y cálidos… había sido una sensación increíble.

- "¿Qué me pasa?" – se preguntaba. – "¿Por qué… por qué me siento tan extraña? ¿Acaso… será que…?" -

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! **_Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – dijo casi por reacción.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, Onyx se asomó sin entrar por completo, sonreía nerviosamente.

- H-hola – dijo, temblando un poco. – Ehm… ¿podemos hablar? -

- Claro – dijo ella, corriéndose hacia un lado, y haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara junto a ella.

Fue y se sentó en la cama junto a Luna. Los dos se miraban fijamente, como esperando a que el otro iniciara la conversación. Pero ambos estaban tan nerviosos y confundidos que no sabían qué decir.

- Yo… - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose al ver que el otro quería hablar.

- Habla tú primero – dijo Onyx.

- Bueno… quizás lo que yo tengo que decir no sea… tan importante – dijo Luna.

- ¿Es sobre el… bueno, sobre lo que pasó en el baile? – preguntó Onyx.

Luna tragó en seco, Onyx acababa de dar en el clavo. Así que eso era. Él también quería hablar sobre eso. Luna no estaba segura de si quería volver a tocar ese tema, pero después de unos segundos, decidió que sería mejor dejarlo salir. Tal vez le ayudara a sentirse mejor desahogarse al hablarlo.

- Si no quieres no te voy a… -

- No, está bien. La verdad, siento que… que sería mejor hablarlo. -

- Sí, yo también. Estás… algo confundida, ¿no?

- Sí. Sabes, yo nunca… nunca en mi vida… había besado a nadie -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, a lo que Luna asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno… yo tampoco. Nunca creí que… que mi primer beso iba a ser… accidental -

Luna no dijo nada, pero asintió. Ella estaba sintiéndose de la misma manera. Tres mil años de edad y nunca había besado a nadie. Los mortales están acostumbrados a este tipo de deseos, ella no. Lo que menos se esperaba era dárselo así, de esa manera tan brusca e inesperada. Sin duda nadie se espera que su primer beso sea a causa de un accidente.

- Aunque… no estuvo del todo mal – dijo Onyx, sin saber muy bien por qué.

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- Quiero decir… bueno, tú realmente me… - Onyx se frenó en ese momento. No estaba seguro de querer usar esa palabra, sin saber si ella pensaba lo mismo. – Lo que quiero decir es… bueno, tú eres… diferente de todas las chicas que he conocido. -

- ¿Diferente? – preguntó aunque por alguna razón, creía saber lo que Onyx quería decir.

- Estoy confundido. – dijo Onyx. – No sé por qué, pero… últimamente no he podido sacarte de mi mente. Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero… de alguna manera, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida -

- Si he de ser sincera… yo me siento igual. – exclamo Luna. – Sé que antes te consideraba mi amigo, pero ahora… ya no estoy tan segura. Mis sentimientos… han cambiado -

- Hmm… ¿qué es lo que nos pasa? –

- No estoy segura. Tal vez… necesitemos algo de tiempo, ya sabes, para pensar con claridad- respondió Luna

- Sí, tal vez. – dijo el pegaso poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Perdón por molestarte -

- No, está bien – sonrió Luna. – La verdad… creo me siento mejor, después de hablar contigo. Gracias -

- No me agradezcas, de hecho, yo también me siento mejor – le devolvió la sonrisa. – Buenas noches -

- Buenas noches – dijo Luna, acto seguido, Onyx salió y cerró la puerta.

Después de que Onyx se fue, Luna continuó pensando. Se sintió un poco aliviada de saber que él estaba tan confundido como ella sobre lo que había pasado. Lo cierto era, y ella lo sabía muy bien, que sus sentimientos por Onyx habían cambiado desde que se conocieron. Había sido poco tiempo en realidad, sin embargo, ambos habían compartido mucho en ese período, y ella había comenzado a sentir por él algo realmente muy especial. Un sentimiento desconocido, pero hermoso, y muy fuerte, algo que no había sentido por nadie en su vida.

En ese instante, vinieron a su mente unas palabras que Cadance le dijo antes de partir: "La confianza es la base de todo tia Luna. Sobre la confianza se construye amistad. Sobre la amistad se construye cariño. Y dado el tiempo suficiente… el cariño puede convertirse en amor"

- "Amor…" – pensó Luna, recostándose sobre su almohada.

Celestia le había dicho, justo antes de morir, que se casara por amor, con alguien que supiera valorarla. ¿Acaso era Onyx ese poni especial? ¿Era amor lo que estaba sintiendo por él en ese momento? Haciendo memoria, Onyx se ganó su confianza casi de inmediato, cuando él la salvó de aquellos bandidos. Al pasar el tiempo, llegó a considerarlo como su mejor amigo, con todo lo que compartían. Y a fuerza de pensar en él, tuvo que admitir que, casi sin darse cuenta, había empezado a sentir por él un vivo cariño, más allá del hecho de que fuese su amigo. ¿Se había apoderado ese cariño de su corazón al grado de convertirse en amor? Todo era demasiado confuso. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que, con todo, Onyx era un pegaso valiente, leal, esforzado en lo que hacía, que nunca le daba la espalda a quien lo necesitaba, y que se preocupaba por los demás antes que por él mismo, siempre procurando ser útil y sin esperar nada a cambio.

- "¿Será que… por fin he encontrado… a mi poni especial?" – pensó- "Dijo que estaba confundido quizás no sienta lo mismo ¿Como podre estar segura de que el verdaderamente siente por mi?"- cerro los ojos, ella sabia cómo pero hacía tiempo que se había prometido asi misma no hacer uso de su magia para su beneficio, sin embargo no había otra opción- "Solo hay una manera de saberlo… no me siento bien haciendo esto… debo ver sus sueños"- dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban blancos y brillantes…

Continuara…

**Si notan algún error por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo inmediatamente.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Revelaciones**

Los ojos de Luna se tornaron blancos y brillaron intensamente, los cerro un instante para después volver a abrirlos, ya no estaba en la habitación en casa de Onyx, se encontraba en un espacio no físico conocido por ella como el reino de los sueños, en este lugar ya no era Moonlight sino la Princesa Luna, por lo que había recuperado el color natural de su piel y cabello, al igual que su corona y joyas. En este mundo ella era la monarca absoluta. En el podía controlar todo su entorno o hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Una gran habilidad que poseía como la princesa de la noche, este poder le permitía conectarse con el subconsciente de cada poni en Ecuestria, representado por un puerta con el nombre de cada uno de sus súbditos en ella, camino un par de pasos hasta que localizo la puerta de Onyx. Los nervios en la princesa eran enormes, tanto así que le costó mucho abrir la puerta al subconsciente del pegaso.

Levanto su pata para abrir la puerta pero entonces se detuvo -Quizás, no debería –Pensó-¿Esto no sería abusar de su confianza? - reflexiono un poco sobre eso- El subconsciente revela los más profundos miedos y deseos en la mente de los ponis, prometi usarlos para ayudar a superar sus miedos -

No lo había pensado, usar sus poderes para algo que bien podría averiguar con una simple y directa pregunta. Era la primera vez que usaba sus poderes para espiar y no para ayudar a otros.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás…- suspiro- Tengo que saberlo- respiro profundamente armándose de valor para entrar al subconsciente del pegaso

Finalmente adentro de sus sueños, estaba en el territorio perfecto para descubrir los sentimientos del semental por ella. Luna pudo observar lo que soñaba Onyx. Camino un poco buscando al semental, hasta que se dio cuenta el sitio donde estaba, era la orilla del rio donde habían ido de picnic, más específicamente la cascada donde había decidido tomar un pequeño baño aquel día.

- ¿Esto es?- entonces cayó en la cuenta, Onyx la había visto aquel día tomar un baño en el lago.- ¡No puede ser!- grito, rápidamente cubrió su boca con ambas pesuñas, no quería ser descubierta.

Camino un poco entre la maleza. Fue cuando lo vio, ahí estaba el pegaso, escondido entre los arbustos observándola, mejor dicho observando a Moonlight. Luna no podía creerlo pero en lugar de estar molesta se sintió un poco avergonzada, Onyx la había visto tomar un baño, sus mejillas se ruborizo a más no poder. No podía interferir en el sueño al menos no por ahora, decidió observar un poco mas antes de decidir qué hacer. Noto que la única diferencia entre su disfraz de Moonlight y la que estaba en el sueño de Onyx en esos momentos era la ausencia de sus alas, eso la tranquilizo un poco (pero no mucho), Onyx aun no sabia o no sospechaba de su secreto.

Ahí estaba Moonlight, con el agua de la cascada cayendo sobre ella. Estaba sentada sobre sus patas traseras con la parte inferior de su cuerpo sumergida en el río, pero por desgracia lo que Onyx alcanzó a ver fue más que suficiente para que se quedase estático en ese lugar, sin aliento. Su cabello caía como la cascada sobre sus hombros y rostro, su esbelta figura, y su piel celeste resplandecían con la luz del sol sobre su piel húmeda.

- Por Celestia… - escucho murmurar a Onyx.

El sueño sucedía como en la vida real, era una lástima ya que no esto no era lo que esperaba descubrir, pero entonces algo paso que no se esperaba.

Onyx inexplicablemente terminó resbalando y cayendo al agua, con lo que llamó la atención de Moonlight. Pero lo más extraño de todo, incluso Luna se sorprendió, fue que ella no empezó a gritar ni nada por el estilo al verlo. En vez de eso, ella se incorporó y se dirigió lentamente hacia él. Onyx no se movió, sin saber si era porque no podía o no quería, pero el hecho fue que cuando Moonlight llegó hasta él, levantó sus cascos para acariciarle las mejillas, le sonrió sensualmente, y cerrando los ojos, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios.

Luna miro a su "doble" y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sus ojos se entrecerraron sintiendo celos de ella misma. No podía permitir que Onyx besara a otra, aun cuando esa otra era un versión de ella misma en un sueño. Rápidamente se convirtió en una bruma negra y se adentro en el cuerpo de su doble, justo en el momento en el que los labios de ambos se tocaron.

Luna sintió por primera vez la calidez de un beso, no uno accidental si no uno verdadero. Sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, delicado y lento. Una calidez que Luna no lograba describir invadía su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer. Poco a poco el beso se torno más apasionado hasta que Luna dio acceso a la lengua del corcel iniciando una danza dentro de sus bocas. Se separaron un poco, la princesa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del pegaso.

- Te amo Moonlight- murmuro el pegaso

Esas eran las palabras que Luna deseaba escuchar, ahora estaba claro, no había duda alguna de lo que Onyx sentía por ella.

- También te amo- respondió ella con los ojos cerrados

- Es la primera vez que mi sueño llega tan lejos- pensó el. Sus ojos se abrieron de para en par al notar ciertas cosas- ¿Moonlight qué es eso?-

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella abriendo los ojos

- Son… ¿son alas?-

Luna giro la cabeza notando que sus alas de alicornio se habían extendido, excitadas por la pasión del beso.

- ¡Oh no!… Onyx puedo explicarlo yo…-

Antes de que Luna pudiera responder una extraña fuerza la expulso violentamente del subconsciente de Onyx devolviéndola al lugar donde se encontraban todas las puertas. Onyx se había despertado.

- Eso estuvo cerca- murmuro Luna- pero lo importante es que en verdad… el me… me ama…- dijo en voz baja- ¡El me ama!- grito de felicidad no importaba no estaba en ningún sueño asi que nadie podia escucharla, aleteo un poco dando un pequeño giro en el aire- Tengo… tengo que decírselo a Cadance- dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta de los sueños de su sobrina- Ya debe estar dormida a esta hora-

-o-

Mientras en la habitación de Onyx, el pegaso despertó de golpe, aun seguía recostado en su cama, respiraba agitadamente. Nunca uno de sus sueños se había sentido tan real, casi pudo sentir el sabor de los labios de Moonlight, pero tenía que admitirlo, en verdad lo había disfrutado, no había sido algo accidental como en el baile, esta vez había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo. Entonces recordó su lo que había visto en su sueño, Moonlight tenía alas, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Pero al final dijo… "solo fue un sueño"… decidió no pensar más en eso y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

Se dio cuenta de que todo concordaba, el beso, sus sueños, lo bien que se sentía al estar a su lado, no había duda alguna, estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de ella. Quería correr a su habitación y decírselo, pero decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a mañana cuando le confesaría sus sentimientos, le pediría ser su novia y si es posible que se quedara en Hooftown con él y su familia.

-o-

Luna estaba que no cabía de emoción, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, tenía que decírselo a alguien o sentía que podría explotar. Se adentro en los sueños de su sobrina Cadance. De nuevo se encontraba en los jardines de Canterlot, ahí encontró solo a Cadance, parecía como si la estuviera esperando.

- ¿Cadance?- dijo Luna llamando la atención de su sobrina. Al voltear noto cierta tristeza en la mirada de su sobrina.

- Ho-hola tía… no te… no te esperaba- respondió disimulando una sonrisa.

- ¿Estas bien?-

- Si… bueno… olvidalo… ¿Qué ocurre? Te veo muy feliz-

- Cadance, hoy me pasó lo más maravilloso que puedas imaginarte- dijo Luna no muy convencida de las palabras de Cadance

- Vamos dime- insistió la joven alicornio

- Hoy… recibí mi primer beso- respondió intentando no gritar como potrilla

- ¿De verdad? Cuéntamelo todo-

Luna le conto todo lo que ocurrió en el baile, lo que vio en el sueño del pegaso.

- Se que hice mal en hacerlo, lo hice sin mala intención pero debía saberlo- se explico Luna con mucha emoción. Fue entonces que noto cierta mueca en la cara de su sobrina- ¿Ocurre algo Cadance no te noto muy feliz? Esperaba que me dijeras un "te lo dije"-

- Tía Luna, estoy feliz de que por fin encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz- suspiro- pero… es solo que, no sé cómo decirte esto… -Cadance tomo aire- en Canterlot comienzan a sospechar-

- ¿Cómo dices?-

- Al parecer hay rumores de que no estás en el castillo y que soy una impostora-

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué sucedió?-

- No lo sé, en verdad lo siento tía, pero creo que debes regresar al castillo, no sé cuanto más podre suplantarte antes de que descubran la verdad-

Luna se quedo inmóvil, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cuando por fin había encontrado la felicidad, cuando por fin había encontrado a ese poni especial que tanto había buscado tenía que dejarlo todo y volver a ser una princesa, era tan injusto. Bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

- En verdad lo siento tía Luna-

- No, no es tu culpa… yo… no debí hacer este viaje en primer lugar…-suspiro con resignación-… volveré mañana… hasta entonces sigue como hasta ahora, si te descubren asumiré la responsabilidad, no hagas nada-

- Tía… yo… lo siento-

- Si voy a irme… al menos le diré la verdad… merece saberlo… hasta pronto sobrina- dijo desapareciendo en el aire regresando al mundo real.

-o-

Al día siguiente…

El baile de la cosecha dejó mucho de qué hablar aquel año. Todos en el pueblo comentaban sobre el escándalo que armó Ilia, y su resultado. Ilia se había enfurecido aún más, si eso era posible: durante toda su vida, ella esperaba ser el primer beso de Onyx. Pero no, la invasora le arrebató ese placer, aunque no quisiera reconocer que, desde luego, la culpa era suya por haberla empujado.

Luna despertó al escuchar el canto de un gallo cerca de su ventana, no había podido dormir bien después de haber recibido semejante noticia de su sobrina Cadance.

- "¿Porque te enamoraste de él?" – se pregunto a sí misma mentalmente- "Este viaje era para despejar mi mente, no pensaba hacer amistades, ni siquiera relacionarme con otros ponis pero cuando lo conocí… yo… maldita sea… ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?"

Se había enamorado de él, eso era seguro. ¿Pero en qué momento ocurrió eso? Empezó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde que conoció a Onyx. Todo lo que habían compartido en ese tiempo. Habían sido solo unos pocos meses, pero en verdad ese había sido probablemente el tiempo más feliz de su vida. Tuvo que reconocer que Onyx le había gustado casi a primera vista. Su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar en él, y no era por los nervios, sino de una felicidad que no podía explicar. Un deseo de poder estar a su lado… siempre.

Después de unos segundos salió de la cama, se dirigió al baño esperando no encontrar a nadie en el camino y tener que explicarle porque estaba tan deprimida y con los ojos llorosos. Luego de arreglarse fue bajando las escaleras camino al comedor. Probablemente ya habrían preparado el desayuno. Fingió una sonrisa cuando todos le dijeron "Buenos días".

Mientras, afuera de la casa, Ilia, quien no había abandonado todavía sus malos hábitos, vio con furia como todos desayunaban junto a la invasora ¿Qué era lo que tenía ella?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecerte en nuestras vidas? -

Después de lo del baile, Onyx decidió retirarle la palabra completa y definitivamente, sin mencionar que todos en el pueblo ahora la veían con recelo. Inclusive, su propio padre le dijo que estaba muy avergonzado de ella por haber armado semejante escándalo. Tuvo que reconocer que perdió el control. Si tenía que resignarse a que Onyx prefiriera a esa "invasora" antes que a ella, por lo menos intentaría hacer las paces con él. Pero eso no iba a ser sencillo, no si él ya no quería que se le acercara.

Mientras desayunaban Luna se retiro de la mesa, llevando sus platos a la cocina, después de dos meses viviendo con ellos, se sentía parte de la familia.

- "Ser parte de la familia…" – pensó Luna sonriendo. En los dos meses que había vivido en ese hogar. Se sentía muy feliz, no podía negarlo, pero se preguntaba si ya era tiempo de volver al castillo, lamentablemente debía hacerlo pero aún había algo que la ataba a ese hogar. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Ya en su habitación pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó al pueblo. Y en todos esos recuerdos, de una u otra forma, Onyx siempre estaba ahí. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en él. El corcel se las había arreglado para ganarse un lugar dentro de su corazón. No se trataba de un simple enamoramiento, o un capricho. No, Luna lo amaba, ya no tenía dudas. Pero aún quedaban algunas complicaciones. Ella sabía que Onyx sentía lo mismo por ella. Le preocupaba que, quizás, una vez que él supiera la verdad, no quisiera aceptarla y eso le dolía profundamente.

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! **_Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – dijo Luna. La puerta se abrió, y era Onyx quien tocaba.

- Hola – dijo él, sonriéndole tímidamente- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro, pasa- dijo ella intentando disimular su tristeza- "Solo contrólate"-pensó

El pegaso se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a la unicornio. Onyx lucia nervioso lo que estaba por decir le costaba mucho trabajo pero era ahora o nunca, aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

- Moonlight…-sé que dijiste que tendrías que irte tarde o temprano, pero… - Onyx parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por exprimir cada palabra. - ¿Hay alguna forma de convencerte de quedarte aquí… conmigo? -

- ¿Cómo dices? – El corazón de Luna se aceleró. ¿Acaso Onyx quería decir lo que ella creía?

- Ya no puedo reprimirlo más – prosiguió – Moonlight… ¿querrías… querrías tú… querrías ser mi novia? -

Fue como si fuegos artificiales se prendieran en el interior de Luna en ese instante, solo con esas palabras. Su mente volaba, y su corazón le pedía a gritos que le dijera que sí.

- Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero… eres la poni más maravillosa que he conocido – continuó hablando. – Creo que… no, sé que te amo, y quiero que podamos estar juntos, no solo como amigos, ¿entiendes? -

- Yo… - Luna estaba hecha un torbellino por dentro. Esas eran exactamente las palabras que ella deseaba tanto escuchar. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no podía darle una respuesta? Quería gritar que sí, abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, besarlo… pero de alguna manera no pudo hacer ni decir nada. Sabia la respuesta, debía volver a Canterlot y probablemente jamás lo volvería a ver, eso le dolía mucho y hacia un gran esfuerzo por no soltarse a llorar.

- Onyx… yo… necesito… tiempo para pensarlo – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, con la voz algo entrecortada.

- Hmm… sí, entiendo. – dijo él, parecía algo decepcionado. – Discúlpame, no quise molestarte. -

Onyx se paró de la cama, y salió de la habitación. ¿Por qué no pudo decirle que sí en ese momento, aún cuando tenía toda la intención de hacerlo? Luego de reponerse de la impresión, pudo pensar con claridad. Él aún no sabía su secreto, que ella era la Princesa de Ecuestria. Ese secreto que ella le había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo. Y le había prometido que se lo diría cuando se sintiera preparada. La pregunta era… ¿cómo decírselo? ¿Le creería? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría al saberlo? ¿Qué debía hacer?

- "En momentos de incertidumbre… escucha lo que te dice tu corazón. Haz lo que te diga, y deja el resto en manos del destino" – recordó de pronto Luna. Ese era otro de los tantos consejos que le diera Cadance antes de partir. En este momento estaba ante una decisión difícil e importante. ¿Qué era lo que le decía su corazón?

Después de sopesar sus opciones, tomó una decisión.

- "Ya es tiempo…" – pensó.

Aun era temprano en la mañana ya había empacado sus pertenencias. Echó una última mirada a la habitación. Iba a ser muy difícil abandonar ese lugar tan acogedor en el que había estado esos últimos dos meses, pero no podía quedarse para siempre. Además, ya había encontrado lo que buscaba. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Era hora de partir, pero antes debía hacer una última cosa.

- Abuela ¿esta Onyx en casa?- pregunto a la anciana poni

- No lo siento salió a hace algunas estregas – dijo la abuela al verla. Pero entonces notó que llevaba su alforja con sus pertenencias. - ¿Y eso? ¿Vas a alguna parte? -

- Abuela… creo que ya es tiempo de que regrese a casa –

- ¿Regresar a casa? – La abuela se sorprendió.

- ¿Te vas? – intervino Amber, que también estaba ahí.

- Sí, es tiempo de que me vaya. Tengo… muchas cosas que hacer -

- No pasó nada malo anoche, ¿verdad? – preguntó la abuela.

- ¿Eh? ¿Algo malo? No, no, claro que no – dijo Luna- Créanme que les estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que han hecho por mí estos meses

- Pero Moonlight… - Amber parecía a punto de llorar.

- Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido – dijo Luna abrazando a la pequeña. – Siempre te consideraré como mi hermanita pequeña, no lo olvides. Por favor diganle a Onyx que lo estaré esperando en la entrada al bosque perdido -

Y sin más, salió de la casa, dejando a la abuela y Amber más confundidas que nunca. La abuela se preguntaba qué podría haber sucedido para que decidiera irse así tan de repente. El abuelo, que estaba trabajando en el taller, la vio irse, y regresó a la casa a preguntarles a su nieta y su mujer qué había pasado, pero estas no pudieron darle una respuesta.

-o-

Onyx regresó a casa. El muchacho se había apresurado lo más que pudo en volver. Necesitaba hablar con Moonlight. Ella no había podido darle una respuesta. Esperaba que al volver, esta vez si pudiera dársela.

- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció al entrar. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, mirándolo, como si estuvieran tristes. - ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Y dónde está Moonlight? -

Los abuelos y Amber se miraron entre sí, como preguntándose quién debería darle la noticia. Sorprendentemente, fue la pequeña quien se bajó de su silla, y caminó hacia su hermano para hablarle.

- Se fue – dijo.

- ¿Se fue? – preguntó Onyx, consternado. - ¿A qué te refieres con "se fue"? -

- Dijo ya era hora de que volviera a casa. – replicó la potrilla.

- Onyx… ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes dos anoche? – preguntó la abuela.

- ¿Algo como qué? – dijo Onyx. – le pregunté si quería ser mi novia. Pero me dijo que necesitaba pensarlo. Me pregunto… ¿será que la ofendí con eso? -

- No lo creo, hijo. – dijo la abuela. – Pero estaba actuando muy extraña. Parecía como… como si tuviera algo importante que decirnos, y no se atreviera -

- ¿Algo importante? – Onyx en ese momento recordó. En efecto, había prometido que le diría cuál era ese "secreto" que se guardaba tan celosamente. Pero se había ido, sin decírselo, y más aún, sin darle una respuesta.

- Dijo que te esperaría en la entrada del bosque perdido- añadió Amber

Onyx no espero mas, salió volando (literalmente) de su casa hacia los bosques perdidos, por primera vez en su vida no le importo empujar a propios y extraños con tal de llegar lo más rápido a su destino. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, los recuerdos de todo lo que vivieron ambos, su primer encuentro, el picnic, las lecciones de baile, su primer beso, ese beso que le hizo entender que Moonlight era más que solo una amiga. No podía perderla, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, la convencería de quedarse no importaba lo que le costara, no quería perderla. Unos segundos más tarde estaba ahí frente al bosque, pudo ver a Moonlight dándole la espalda, se acerco lentamente pero antes de llegar a ella…

- Te estaba esperando- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

- ¿Es verdad?- pregunto- ¿En verdad vas a irte?-

No respondió solo se giro para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, asintió con tristeza. Sin aviso alguno se arrojo sobre el pegaso abrazándolo de forma inesperada. Onyx respondió al abrazo, estaba a punto de llorar pues este abrazo se sentía como el último.

- Pero antes de irme hay… hay algo que debo decirte…- dijo ella retrocediendo lentamente. El pegaso quiso decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió levantando su pesuña- No digas nada hasta que lo veas-

Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y brillantes, una luz de color azul oscuro rodeo a la unicornio, pero este brillo no lo cegó, podía ver todo lo que ocurría sin parpadear, finalmente cuando el fulgor se apago Moonlight lucia diferente, su piel se hizo un poco mas oscura, su cabello se torno de un azul oscuro y parecía brillar con varias estrellas en su interior, también había crecido y ahora parecía ondular por si mismo.

- Esta es mi verdadera yo…- dijo Luna, extendiendo su alas a su máxima envergadura.

Onyx se quedo boquiabierto, no podía creerlo, Moonlight en verdad era…

- Soy la Princesa Luna de Ecuestria…-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno al fin el secreto se ha revelado… ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Onyx al saber la verdad?... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que nada perdonen mucho el retraso, no tengo excusa… bueno en realidad si la tengo pero sé que no les interesa oírla… así que sigamos con el fic…**

**Capitulo 11: Adiós**

- Te estaba esperando- dijo Moonlight sin siquiera mirarlo

- ¿Es verdad?- pregunto el pegaso- ¿En verdad vas a irte?-

Moonlight no respondió solo se giro para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Moonlight tenía los ojos cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Sin aviso alguno se arrojo sobre el pegaso abrazándolo de forma inesperada. Onyx respondió al abrazo, también estaba a punto de llorar pues este abrazo se sentía como el último.

- Pero antes de irme, hay… hay algo que debo mostrarte…- dijo ella separándose de él y retrocediendo lentamente. El pegaso quiso decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió levantando su pesuña- No digas nada hasta que lo veas-

Su cuerno brillo, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y brillantes, mientras una luz de color azul oscuro rodeo a la unicornio. El fulgor era muy intenso pero no cegó al pegaso, este podía ver todo lo que ocurría sin parpadear, finalmente cuando el resplandor se apago Moonlight lucia diferente, su piel se hizo un poco más oscura, su cabello se torno de un azul oscuro y parecía brillar con varias estrellas en su interior, también había crecido y ahora parecía ondular por sí mismo, incluso su Cutie Mark era diferente, una mancha oscura en cuyo centro había una blanca luna creciente.

- Esta es mi verdadera yo…- dijo Luna, extendiendo su alas a su máxima envergadura- Soy la Princesa Luna, soberana absoluta del sol y la luna, gobernante de Ecuestria-

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para el pegaso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca se abrió pero las palabras no salían de ella, por más que deseaba decir algo no podía su mente había entrado en una especie de corto circuito intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- T-tu… tu…- intento hablar más se trababa en cada palabra que salía de su boca-… e-eres…- hacia un esfuerzo por hablar, su mente aun era un caos. Realmente no podía creerlo. La Princesa de Ecuestria, todo este tiempo, había estado con él. Se había quedado en su casa, comido en su mesa. Había paseado con ella a todas partes, había bailado con ella, inclusive la había visto bañarse y ¡hasta la había besado y le había pedido que fuese su novia! Se había enamorado de una princesa, y lo más increíble, era que ella sentía lo mismo por él, o al menos eso pensaba. Y sin importarle que él fuese solo el humilde nieto de un herrero. Se había presentado ante él como su igual, nunca sintiéndose superior ni nada por el estilo, era modesta y educada. Por supuesto, Onyx pudo ver que sus modales, inteligencia y madurez, que lo atraían tanto como su belleza, estaban muy por encima de una poni común. Quizás en el fondo, él siempre supo que había más en ella de lo que se veía a simple vista. Pero nunca se imaginó esto.

- No… no… no… esto no es verdad… debe ser un sueño ¿cierto?... si eso debe ser… aun sigo soñando en mi cama… en mi cuarto…-

- Onyx mírame- ordeno la princesa tomando el rostro del pegaso entre sus cascos obligándolo a verla a los ojos- Soy yo… Moonlight- le regalo una sonrisa- pero antes de que digas algo mas, solo quiero que sepas que tus sentimientos son correspondidos-

Onyx miro aquellos ojos que tanto admiraba con amor, no podía negarlo eran los mismos ojos que los de la unicornio de quien se había enamorado. Se sentía confundido. Se suponía que debería estar feliz, pero por alguna razón, algo más había en su interior. ¿Acaso estaba molesto con ella por ocultarle todo eso durante tanto tiempo? ¿Era solo el shock de darse cuenta que la Princesa de Canterlot se había convertido en su amiga y que se había enamorado de él, al igual que él de ella? Ella lo amaba, a él, un joven de condición humilde que no podría ofrecerle grandes riquezas y no tenía más nobleza que la de sus sentimientos. Y ella a su vez se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él. Jamás había sentido por nadie lo que ahora sentía por ella.

- Perdona que no te lo dijera. No sabía cómo, temía que si lo supieras ya no me verías de la misma forma-

- Entonces… todo este tiempo… me mentiste sobre quien eras- dijo con una expresión algo dura y seria

- Y-yo… l-lo… lamento… no quería…- respondió con un poco de miedo- Solo deseaba vivir la vida de una poni normal, jamás me imagine que…-

- ¿Qué? ¿Jamás quisiste enamorarte de un humilde herrero? ¿Es eso?- su voz sonaba en un tono fuerte y muy enojada.

- No, no, no… yo…- Luna bajo la cabeza con tristeza- Si la verdad es que no esperaba enamorarme en este viaje… yo solo…- suspiro- Por favor… permíteme explicarte-

- Bien, te escucho- dijo el pegaso sentándose sobre la hierba.

- En un inicio este viaje lo realice con la única intención de poder conocer más a mis súbditos- comenzó a explicarse- después del fallecimiento de mi hermana, las cosas en Ecuestria no estuvieron muy bien. Fue muy difícil para mí tomar las riendas del reino entero, había tantas presiones por todos lados… fue muy difícil para mí sola poder dominar la situación en la que se encontraba Ecuestria. Pero no estaba sola, tenía a mi sobrina, ella me apoyo y me ayudo a superar la perdida. Ella fue quien me sugirió este viaje-

Luna hizo un pausa pues sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

- Solo deseaba vivir como uno de ustedes, saber cuáles eran sus necesidades, ser tratada como una igual- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- Todo iba bien hasta… hasta el día… hasta el día que te conocí…- ya no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar- No pensaba hacer amigos… porque sabía… que al final no… no los volvería a ver…-

La expresión en el rostro de Onyx comenzó a suavizarse conforme escuchaba las palabras de la princesa de la noche, poco a poco se acerco a ella, sintiéndose mal por cómo le había hablado. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo. Luna respondió al abrazo sin poder dejar de llorar.

- No quería… hacerle daño… a nadie…- articulo entre sollozos- ni siquiera a ti… no sabes… lo que significas para mi… en tan poco tiempo te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón…-

Onyx levanto su pata acariciando la crin de la princesa suavemente, dejándola desahogar su tristeza.

- Quédate…- le susurro el pegaso- Si no eres feliz en tu hogar… quédate conmigo…-

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron completamente al escucharlo. Después de todo, el seguía amándola, le estaba pidiendo que se quedara. De nuevo su corazón dio un salto, deseaba tanto decirle que sí, pero no podía hacerlo.

- Lo siento Onyx, pero no puedo… mi deber esta con mi reino… te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón… pero no puedo evadir mi responsabilidad… lo lamento…-

Lentamente sus rostros comienzan a acercarse, hasta que casi pueden sentir el aliento del otro, se miraron por última vez antes de quedar unidos con un profundo beso que pareció detener el tiempo. Ambos continuaron la danzan entre sus labios y lengua, saboreándose el uno al otro experimentando el amor que sentían. Rompieron el beso solo para respirar y mirarse fijamente con ojos que sentían total aprecio y cariño hacia el otro.

- Te amo –Le dijo Onyx para luego volver a besar a la princesa- No me importa quién seas en realidad, ni a mi familia la importara… los abuelos te quieren como parte de la familia y Amber te ve como su hermana mayor… y yo… yo te amo…-

- También te amo… pero no puedo quedarme- dijo la princesa separándose lentamente del corcel- tu familia es asombrosa, dan sin pedir nada a cambio- dijo con una sonrisa alejándose cada vez mas- Fue un placer y un honor formar parte de ella- respondió mientras una delgada lagrima caía de sus ojos.

Onyx intento alcanzarla pero una fuerza extraña lo mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, miro sus patas y en ellas noto una luz de color azul oscuro que lo mantenía en su lugar. Intento moverse usando todas sus fuerzas, extendió sus alas para elevarse pero nada resultaba.

- Perdóname pero las cosas deben ser así- dijo la princesa comenzando a desaparecer en el aire rodeada de una aura de color azul oscuro-

- ¡No…! ¡Luna espera por favor…! ¡No… te… no te vayas!- gritaba el pegaso con desesperación luchando contra la magia que lo mantenía en su lugar

- Conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, jamás conoceré a alguien como tú, y me alegra haber sido… importante para ti…-

- ¡No me dejes… por favor!- grito echándose a llorar de desesperación y tristeza, luchando por alcanzarla.

- A-adiós… Onyx- dijo la princesa ya casi desapareciendo del todo, solo se podía distinguir su cuerpo translucido

La magia que lo mantenía quieto desapareció y con gran velocidad voló hacia Luna intentando detenerla. Cuando estuvo por alcanzarla Luna desapareció en el aire dejando al pegaso desconcertado. Miro hacia todos lados como si Luna fuera a aparecer de repente, sin embargo eso nunca pasó.

Onyx se tiro al piso y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. Jamás en su vida había llorado de esta forma, la última vez fue cuando fallecieron sus padres, tuvo que irse del funeral para que nadie lo viera llorando como en esta ocasión.

-o-

La puerta del frente se abrió lentamente revelando a un pegaso de color negro en un estado muy lamentable, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. En ningún momento levanto la mirada, ni siquiera cuando sus abuelos o hermana le preguntaron por Moonlight.

- Hermano… ¿Donde está Moonlight?- pregunto su hermanita mirándolo con tristeza

- Moonlight… no, la Princesa Luna – respondió Onyx – Tuvimos a la Princesa de Ecuestria en nuestra casa todo este tiempo. -

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿La… la Princesa Luna? – dijo la abuela, sorprendida.

- ¿Moonlight es la princesa Luna? – preguntó Amber – Pero… ¿cómo es…? ¿No es una broma? -

Onyx negó con la cabeza. Toda la familia estaba en shock con la noticia, conocían muy bien a Onyx y el sería incapaz de bromear con algo como esto.

- ¿Es en serio? – Volvió a preguntar Amber - Entonces… ¿Moonlight es una princesa de verdad? -

- Lo es. Es la princesa Luna – confirmó Onyx – No puedo creerlo, le pedí a la Princesa Luna que fuese mi novia… y ella me… me correspondió-

- Bueno… ¿y no debería alegrarte? – preguntó el abuelo, sin saber qué decir.

- Eso ya no importa… ella se fue y ya no hay nada que hacer. Si me disculpan quisiera estar solo- respondió finalmente Onyx dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-o-

La princesa Luna galopaba elegantemente por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, a su paso la servidumbre y guardia diurna hacia reverencias dejando a un lado todo lo que estaban haciendo, pero cuando estaban seguros de que la princesa no los escuchaba comenzaban los rumores entre ellos, especulaciones sobre si la que estaba en el trono era o no la verdadera princesa Luna…

Se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta, la expresión de su rostro era de una profunda decepción. Levanto la vista unos instantes notando cierta desagradable presencia en la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la princesa con cierto enfado- ¡Lárgate en este instante Blueblood!-

- Tranquila prima- respondió aquel unicornio de color blanco y crin rubia- En serio Cadance ¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?-

La princesa hizo brillar su cuerno rodeándola de un fulgor azul, cuando este se desvaneció, Cadance yacía de pie frente al unicornio.

- ¿Estarás feliz no es así? tía Luna por fin es feliz y tú tienes el descaro de comenzar esos malditos rumores y arruinarlo todo-

- Ella no debió irse de palacio, su lugar es aquí-

- No te importa nadie excepto tu mismo, jamás entenderías lo que ella paso cuando nuestra tía Celestia falleció. Necesitaba un respiro de la vida en este lugar. Además también lo hizo para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a nuestra tía-

- ¿Qué promesa?-

Cadance se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas

- No tengo por qué decírtela- se justifico- lárgate de aquí de una vez-

- De acuerdo me iré- dijo comenzando a trotar hacia la puerta- Una cosa más. La próxima vez que intentes suplantar a la Princesa Luna, asegúrate de que tu esposo no se le "antoje" una noche de pasión contigo o al menos debieron tener más cuidado-

Cadance azoto la puerta con fuerza, cerrándola en la cara de quien consideraba su primo, pero después de lo que hizo ya ni siquiera deseaba verlo. Cadance hizo su técnica de respirar y calmarse, con su pata en su pecho para exhalar y luego estirarla para soltar. Tuvo que hacerla varias veces para poder calmarse, hasta que finalmente con un último suspiro recobro la compostura.

Un gran destello color azul oscuro apareció en medio del cuarto, cegando a la joven alicornio. Cuando la luz de disipo la Princesa Luna, la verdadera princesa Luna apareció frente a ella. Luna lucia muy deprimida, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, su melena que debería brillar como el cielo nocturno se notaba apagada y sin brillo. Su rostro reflejaba el hecho de que había derramado muchas lágrimas.

- Tía Luna… bienvenida- dijo Cadance abalanzándose sobre ella en un amoroso abrazo. Sin embargo Luna no le respondió.

- ¿Tía Luna? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Cadance al separarse de ella.

Luna levanto la mirada hacia su sobrina Cadance, sin pensarlo se arrojo hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

- Si Cadance estoy bien… me… me alegra mucho estar en casa-

Continuara…

**De nuevo perdonen el retraso, espero poder tener el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Para los que están esperando "La Luna y las Estrellas 2", no se preocupen el fic sigue en desarrollo, solo les puedo adelantar que será el renacimiento de mi fic "La Búsqueda del Guardián" con algunos cambios claro… solo les pido tener un poco de paciencia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los seguidores de esta historia, si es que aun los hay, por la tardanza, he tenido muchos problemas para poder escribir, no prometo que el siguiente capítulo no tardara, pero si les prometo que no abandonare esta historia.**

**Bueno antes de iniciar quiero agradecerle a dos personas que me ayudaron mucho para que este capítulo fuera una realidad. A mi mejor amiga y hermanita "KuroDerpy" por su apoyo, sin ella este capítulo hubiera tardado más. Y a mi gran amiga "Adriana-Valkyrie" por ayudarme cuando las ideas se me habían terminado.**

**Ahora iniciemos…**

**Capitulo 12: Decisión**

Ha pasado una semana desde el regreso de la princesa Luna, Cadance pudo crear una buena coartada para que nadie sospechara donde estuvo por algunos meses. El capitán Shining Armor se disculpo con la princesa, sin embargo Luna no le guardo ningún rencor al capitán de la guardia real, sin embargo fue ella quien le ofreció una disculpa por haber prolongado su viaje, provocando que esos rumores se iniciaran en primer lugar.

La princesa Luna le ofreció a ambos que se tomaran unas vacaciones en compensación, pero ninguno de los dos acepto, prefiriendo quedarse y ayudarla en todo lo que pudieran. Gracias a la información obtenida durante su viaje pudo, en muy poco tiempo y con la ayuda de su sobrina, poner en marcha un plan para mejorar las condiciones de cada aldea, pueblo, villa y ciudad en toda Ecuestria.

Desde su regreso todos aquellos rumores que la obligaron a volver desaparecieron rápidamente. Cadance le conto quien fue el culpable de tales rumores, sin embargo Luna decidió no castigar a su sobrino. Su sobrina no estuvo conforme con la decisión de su tía, preferido no intervenir.

-o-

El manto de la noche cubría a toda Ecuestria bajo el suave abrigo de la oscuridad adornado con las luces de las estrellas y el gran astro levantado en lo más alto del cielo. Desde lo alto de su torre, Luna observaba hacia el Ponyville, la brisa nocturna jugaba con su melena, lagrimas de tristeza caían de sus ojos mientras recordaba a aquel corcel que le había robado el corazón.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel día que le dijo adiós y cada noche subía a este mismo lugar donde dejaba salir su tristeza para que nadie la viera llorar. Levanto la mirada hacia su astro, buscando algún tipo de consuelo.

- Lo siento Celestia… no pude cumplir mi promesa… perdóname hermana, yo simplemente no pude…- de nuevo comenzó a llorar- me enamore… pero… yo… simplemente… no… pude…-

Había pensado visitarlo en sus sueños pero eso solo aumentaría su tristeza en cierta forma. Tenía que superarlo y seguir adelante, primero era Ecuestria, sus súbditos, después de todo tenia la vida eterna para encontrar nuevamente el amor. Resignada a una eternidad en soledad volvió a su habitación, cerrando las puertas del balcón detrás de ella.

- Tía Luna- dijo una voz frente a la princesa

- ¡Cadance!- se sorprendió la princesa al escuchar a su sobrina- ¿Sucede algo?-

- Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo-

- ¿No se a que te refieres?-

- ¿En serio crees que puedes engañarme? recuerda que soy la princesa del amor-

La princesa de la noche bajo la mirada apenada, miro a su sobrina quien la miraba con ternura y al mismo tiempo preocupación.

- Lo siento sobrina… yo… me enamore, no puedo negarlo. Pero no me sentí lista para cumplir la promesa que le hice a Celestia…-

- Tía Luna…-

- Nunca pensé que encontraría el amor tan pronto… Ecuestria me necesita más en estos momentos… no puedo poner mis deseos personales antes que mi reino… Lo mejor es que me olvide de él… se que será lo mejor-

- Pero tía…-

- Cadence… por favor… no hablemos mas del asunto…- concluyo Luna limpiando su maquillaje corrido-… ¿Qué hay en la agenda real para esta noche?- dijo Luna saliendo de la habitación.

Cadance suspiro, un poco decepcionada de las palabras de su tía, en el fondo sabia que Luna no hablaba en serio, aun seguía amando a ese pegaso, podía sentirlo sin tener que usar ningún tipo de magia. Siguió a su tía rumbo al salón del trono.

- Así que esa era la tal promesa…- dijo Blueblood escondido muy cerca de ahí-… interesante… creo que esto le interesara a un viejo amigo-

-o-

En Hooftown…

Ha pasado una semana desde la partida de Moonlight, perdón mejor dicho de la princesa Luna. Aunque la ausencia de la unicornio en el pueblo no afecto a sus habitantes, pues todo seguía igual antes de que ella llegara.

Pero para otros, como cierto pegaso, le hacía falta su compañía, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia que el solo hecho de no tenerla cerca le afectaba a su rutina diaria. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, su familia y amigos lo notaban en su forma de actuar y en su trabajo. Se había vuelto su mejor amiga, parte de su familia y con el tiempo se enamoro de ella, de una princesa, como un cuento de hadas poni, con la diferencia de que este cuento no tenía un final feliz.

-o-

Casa de Onyx:

Toda la familia disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida, desde la partida de Moonlight las conversaciones en familia se hicieron muy esporádicas, quizás la principal razón para esto era evitar que alguien mencionara a la princesa en presencia de Onyx.

Terminada su cena, el pegaso se levanto de su lugar y regreso a la fragua, su hermanita intento decir algo pero su abuelo la detuvo levantando su casco.

En su taller el joven pegaso miro sus herramientas, tratando de alejar su mente del recuerdo de Luna y retomar su vida como antes, tomo uno de los martillos con su casco y piensa como empezar el día pero los recuerdos de ella, los días vividos con ella vuelven a su mente, incluso su taller donde pensaba que podría olvidar a la princesa le trae recuerdos de esta y abatido golpea el suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

Su vida era normal hasta que ella apareció, con su presencia las cosas cambiaron un poco, y aunque al principio le tomo tiempo aceptarlo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la princesa, los momentos que paso con ella, todos ellos tan buenos y reconfortantes pero ahora solo hacían que su mente estuviese confundida, quería hacer algo al respecto pero no sabía qué.

La frustración en su mente iba en aumento y luego por pura rabia lanzó un golpe sobre una parte de su taller lo que hizo resonar el lugar lo cual no fue desapercibido por su familia quienes interpretaban el ruido como parte de una especie de modo de desfogue por parte del pegaso por lo que no fueron a verlo, les daba lástima ver a Onyx así pero ellos lo conocían y tenían esperanzas de que podría resolver esta confusión por sus propios medios, la única que pensaba diferente era su pequeña hermana, por lo que decidió ir a verlo a pesar de las advertencias de los mayores.

- ¿Hermano?- dijo la pequeña unicornio entrando en la fragua con cautela, aunque sabía que su hermano mayor se comportaba diferente estando enojado, sabia en el fondo que él jamás la lastimaría de algún modo- ¿Estás bien?-

- Si, Amber- respondió el, sobando su casco del dolor provocado del tremendo golpe que le dio a la pared- Estoy bien-

- No es cierto, no eres el mismo desde que… desde que Moonlight se fue- dijo ella haciendo un ligero énfasis en el nombre de falso de la princesa Luna- Hermano…-

- Escúchame Amber…- Onyx intento no sonar molesto para no asustar a su hermanita-… los potrillos no deben meterse en los problemas de los grandes… así que te agradecería que no…-

- ¡Deja de tratarme como una tonta!- grito la pequeña unicornio interrumpiendo a su hermano mayor.

Onyx abrió los ojos como platos, su hermana jamás le había gritado de ese modo, estaba por responderle cuando ella hablo de nuevo.

- ¡Siempre habías sido honesto conmigo! ¿¡Por qué no puedes serlo contigo mismo!? ¡Admite que la extrañas! ¡Admite lo que sientes por ella de una buena vez!-

- Tú que sabes, solo eres una potranca-

- ¡Ahí está, de nuevo tratándome como una potranca tonta! ¡Siempre te he respetado! ¡Siempre te he admirado! ¡Pero ahora solo me das lástima!-

- Amber…-

- ¡No debiste dejarla ir! ¡Debiste ir tras ella! ¡Eres un tonto hermano y te odio!- grito finalmente antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Su hermano mayor se quedo en shock, sus hermanita jamás le había gritado de esa forma, ahora se sentía peor que antes. Salió de la fragua volando a gran velocidad en dirección al bosque perdido. Se adentro en el olvidándose de todo lo demás, sobre voló por encima de los árboles y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente arriba grito con todas sus fuerzas liberando así todas sus frustración, pensó que eso lo haría sentir mejor, pero no, se sentía aun peor.

Descendió lentamente hasta el claro frente al bosque. Respiro de manera agitada y se sujeto la cabeza con sus cascos tirando de su crin con frustración.

- Mi hermana tiene razón… soy un idiota… no debí dejarla ir…-

El lugar donde había descendido era un claro un tanto diferente a los ya conocidos para este, y eso que pensaba que conocía todos los lugares del bosque cerca de la aldea, pero dicha interrogante paso a segundo plano, ahora su mente estaba en qué hacer para que su vida volviese a la normalidad, no, no era eso lo que él quería, lo que él deseaba es saber qué hacer si iba tras Moonlight o en este caso Luna cual sería el resultado, escucharía la gobernante de Ecuestria las peticiones de un simple herrero de pueblo, las dudas en su mente volvieron y se sentía totalmente desalentado, miro al cielo como pidiendo una respuesta, como suplicando por algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa muchacho?-

- ¿Uhm...?- rápidamente levanto la vista buscando a quien había hablado

Dijo una voz cercana al pegaso, esto lo tomo por sorpresa y volteo a su alrededor para toparse con un poni al cual nunca había visto antes, de piel color marrón oscura y lucía una larga barba que llegaba casi al suelo de no ser por una especie de adorno que impedía que eso pasara, aparte vestía un robe casi del mismo tono de su piel el cual le cubría la crin y la cutie mark dejando solo ver su rostro el cual denotaba que era un poni de edad pero no por eso lucía viejo. El extraño volvió a repetir su pregunta nuevamente a Onyx

- ¿Que te ocurre muchacho? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?-

- No es nada- respondió el pegaso poniéndole atención al extraño poni frente a él- Lamento si lo moleste con mis gritos-

- ¿Que no es nada?...nadie grita por nada a menos que sea por algo chico-diría acercándose al pegaso- te recuerdo ¿No eres tu el herrero de la aldea aquí cercana?

- Si, si lo soy, bueno en realidad aun soy aprendiz, mi abuelo es el verdadero maestro- dijo el pegaso un poco más animado- Pero que modales los míos, mi nombre es Onyx Blackstar. Nunca lo había visto por aquí-

-Si no soy de por aquí estoy meramente de paso y se algo de tu pueblo... pero evades mi pregunta muchacho ¿Por qué gritaste...?-

- No lo entenderías- respondió bajando la mirada con tristeza.

- Pruébame muchacho... -diría mientras el poni comienza a recolectar algunos frutos que para el conocimiento del pegaso serían venenosos- ¿como sabrás que no te entendería si no me dices lo que te pasa? ¿Eh?

- Supongo que tienes razón - suspiro- bien ponte cómodo esto será una larga historia…- así Onyx comenzó a relatarle su historia- ... ella me rebelo que era la princesa Luna y que se había enamorado de mi, entonces ella se fue y no pude hacer nada para detenerla...- termino su relato intentando no llorar-

- Es una historia muy complicada... quién diría que pusiste tus ojos en la gobernante de Ecuestria... la regente que tiene a su cargo el destino de miles de ponis... la encargada de traernos el día y la noche... un ser con tanta antigüedad y cuya complejidad que para nosotros que somos simples ponis escapa de nuestro conocimiento...-

El anciano seguía diciendo varias cualidades más de Luna lo cual desalentaría mucho más a Onyx quien siente como la princesa está totalmente fuera de su alcance haciéndolo ver muy insignificante.

- Ahora entiendes mi frustración. He intentado olvidarla, seguir con mi vida pero no puedo. Me... me siento tan... inútil... como podría yo, un simple herrero estar con una princesa. Ella me dijo que me ama y yo... también la amo-

- La amas... entonces dime... si la amas importa que ella sea una princesa y tu un herrero... el amor es complejo, no conoce de reglas, desafía toda lógica, no conoce de razas, de diferencias ideológicas... simplemente es algo complejo con la capacidad de vencer las adversidades. Por ejemplo ponis terrestres y pegasos se aman...y procrean en Ecuestria...a pesar de ser de mundos distintos...es como unir el cielo y la tierra...parecen tan ilógicos...tan diferentes y sin embargo se complementan el uno al otro…-

Onyx se sorprendió de las palabras del viejo poni, de alguna forma le sonaban lógicas y ciertas, pero en una parte de su mente aun tenía sus dudas sobre lo que podría pasar si tuviera una relación con la princesa de Ecuestria. Miles de posibilidades cruzaron su mente, pero solo una importaba, el estar junto a ella.

Pero ¿podría dejar a su familia? ¿Irse del pueblo y quizás nunca volver?... eso también lo detenía, desde que sus padres murieron el se había convertido en el sustento de su familia, en un padre para Amber.

- Muchacho pero más que todo ansia lo que deseas sin olvidar lo que eres en verdad... y a quienes se los debes y guárdalos en tu corazón... recuerda ama y respeta a tus mayores. La confianza que ellos te dan te dará fuerzas, nunca te rindas... Así que muchacho...recuerda esto cuando busques a Luna...-

El anciano hizo brillar su cuerno y frente al pegaso apareció una flor de cristal.

- Algo para tu viaje para que nunca olvides tus sueños y metas – dijo mientras se retira tomando rumbo por entre unos arbustos.

Onyx observa la flor de cristal y suavemente la toma entre sus cascos. La flor era fría y delicada al tacto pero al mirarla lo llenaba de una gran tranquilidad y esperanza. Por un momento bajo la delicada flor y observa al extraño poni alejarse.

- Espera ni siquiera se tu nombre- grita el pegaso- ¿quisiera saber el nombre de quien me ayudo?-

La voz del anciano resuena a través del viento por breves momentos…

- Mi nombre... algunos me conocen como el barbado... otros como el XIV... para ti solo soy Soul Mist...-

No se escucharía nada más quedando aquel paraje nuevamente tan tranquilo como antes.

- Que viejo tan extraño- se dijo así mismo el pegaso- pero sus palabras... el tiene razón... no gano nada con lamentarme...- Onyx levanto la mirada- lo he decidido, iré a Canterlot- dijo guardando la flor entre sus alas, para después dirigirse a toda velocidad rumbo a su hogar.

-o-

Al llegar a casa, tuvo suerte de encontrar a su familia reunida, Amber seguía llorando mientras su abuela intentaba consolarla. Su abuelo estaba por decir algo pero Onyx levanto su pesuña en señal de que lo dejara hablar primero.

- Familia… hay algo que debo decirles… pero antes quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por mis resiente comportamiento, yo… no tengo excusa para hacer lo que hice- miro a su pequeña hermana quien lo miraba con cierto rencor- Amber, perdóname… eres mi hermanita, a veces olvido que ya no eres tan pequeña e incluso más madura que yo en ciertas cosas, discúlpame-

Onyx bajo la cabeza muy arrepentido de lo que le dijo a su pequeña hermana. En un momento sintió a alguien rodeando su cuello suavemente.

- Hermano, yo… te perdono… lamento haberte gritado… no te odio… pero si eres un tonto- dijo sonriendo.

Onyx abrazo a su hermanita con ternura y ambos lloraron por unos momentos. Los abuelos de ambos observaron tan conmovedora escena sintiéndose orgullosos de sus nietos. Onyx se separo de su hermanita.

- Abuela, Abuelo, Amber… he tomado una decisión sobre lo de Luna-

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó la abuela.

- Voy a ir tras ella – dijo Onyx esbozando una sonrisa.

- Así se habla, hijo – sonrió el abuelo- sabia que tarde o temprano te decidirías-

- En ese caso, será mejor que empieces a empacar– dijo la abuela. – El viaje hasta el Castillo de Canterlot será muy, muy largo -

- Hermano, ¿entonces tú también te vas? – preguntó Amber a punto de llorar otra vez.

- Luna me está esperando – dijo Onyx. – Tengo que ir -

Ya estaba decidido. Iría a verla al castillo. No sabía qué le esperaría en ese lugar, pero no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era que Luna estaría ahí, esperando por él. El destino parecía haber escrito que ambos debían estar juntos, ¿y quién era él para oponerse a sus designios?

-o-

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Onyx no tardó mucho en preparar sus cosas para el viaje. Se llevaría algunas provisiones para el camino, algunos bits que había ahorrado, algo de ropa en caso de necesitarla, un mapa y por supuesto la flor de cristal. Colocó todo en una alforja que llevaba sobre su lomo.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo – dijo el abuelo, mientras lo ayudaba.

- ¿Te las podrás arreglar sin mí, abuelo? – preguntó Onyx.

- No te preocupes – aseguró el – Ya encontraré a un nuevo aprendiz -

- Ve con mucho cuidado, hijo – dijo la abuela, abrazándolo – Los caminos pueden ser muy traicioneros a veces -

- Así lo haré, abuelita – dijo Onyx, correspondiéndole. Luego le echó una mirada a su hermanita, que lucía a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

- Hermano… -

- Amber… - se inclinó para darle un abrazo. La pequeña no quería que la vieran llorar, sin embargo, cuando abrazó a su hermano, Onyx pudo sentir que comenzaban a rodarle sus lágrimas.

- Yo… no quiero… no quiero que te vayas… - decía, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

- No me voy a ir para siempre – aseguró Onyx – Te prometo que volveré-

- Hermano… ¿te vas a casar con Luna, verdad? -

- Hmm… - Onyx sonrió. Pensar que en aquel momento, cuando Luna acababa de llegar a sus vidas, Amber lo dijo simplemente como broma (o quizás no tanto). Nunca se imaginó que quizás la posibilidad estaría abierta – Si el momento llega, es posible –

- Y… nos vas a invitar cuando lo hagan, ¿verdad? -

- Por supuesto, hermanita, no los dejaría fuera de ninguna manera – dijo abrazándola otra vez. Luego de soltarla, se dirigió a sus abuelos – Bien… ya lo saben, no le digan a nadie sobre a dónde voy ni lo que estoy haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? -

- No lo haremos – aseguró el abuelo. La abuela hizo un gesto de "mis labios están sellados".

- Bien… cuídense mucho. Hasta pronto -

Había decidido salir temprano. No quería tener que toparse con sus amigos y conocidos en el pueblo, ni darles explicaciones. Mejor evitarse eso. Especialmente con…

- ¡Onyx! ¡Onyx, espera! -

- Ay no – pensó al reconocer la voz. No podía ser otra sino ella.

- Onyx, oye, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Y por qué traes alforjas, como si te fueras de viaje? -

- "Demonios, ¿por qué tú?" – La poni con la que menos quería toparse antes de abandonar el pueblo era Ilia – Bueno… es que… me voy de viaje – dijo con resignación.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Pero a dónde? – preguntó Ilia, sorprendida.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió con indiferencia - ¿Querías decirme algo? -

- Quería invitarte a cenar en mi casa mañana – declaró Ilia como un hecho. – Ya sabes, quería… disculparme por lo que pasó en el baile, y… Bueno, qué más da. Anda, ¿por qué no me dices a dónde vas? -

- Ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia. Es un viaje largo, y me tengo que ir -

- ¿Por qué la prisa? – preguntó Ilia. - ¿Y a qué se debe que de pronto quieras irte de viaje así como así? -

El pegaso comenzaba a irritarse

– Escucha, Ilia. Ya me cansé de tus necedades. Lo que haga, o a dónde vaya, no es asunto tuyo. Así que hazme el favor y hazte a un lado. Será un viaje muy largo– avanzo con paso firme mientras Ilia se apartaba.

- Bien, si no puedes decirme a dónde vas, ¿por lo menos puedes decirme cuando volverás? – lo llamó mientras se alejaba.

Onyx se detuvo, pero no dio la vuelta.

- No sé cuando volveré. Hay… algo importante que debo hacer. Y entre más pronto me vaya, mejor. Adiós. -

Sin más, apresuro el paso hasta la salida del pueblo, ignorando los gritos de Ilia, al llegar a las puertas de la aldea, alzo rápidamente le vuelo. La poni intentó salir corriendo tras él, pero obviamente a pie no podría alcanzarlo. Onyx por su parte no osó mirar atrás por miedo a cambiar de parecer, y en poco tiempo atravesó el sendero de los bosques.

Después de un buen rato, decidió descender y continuar a pie hasta la cuidad donde tomaría el primer tren. Para ese momento, Hooftown casi estaba fuera de vista, solo se distinguían unas pocas casitas detrás de los bosques. Se detuvo un momento para echar una última mirada, antes de emprender ese largo viaje hacia Canterlot. No era fácil dejar su hogar atrás, pero Luna esperaba por él, no dejara ir lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, así que con paso firme, avanzó hacia delante, a encontrarse con su destino…

_**Continuará…**_

**Para todos aquellos que odian a Ilia, alégrense ya que no la verán por un tiempo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes que nada perdonen por el retraso, me pasaron tantas cosas que se me dificultaba mucho poder escribir. Le agradesco a mi hermanita KuroDerpy por todo su apoyo que me ayudo a no renunciar a esta historia, a mi amiga Adriana-Valkyrie que sin su ayuda me hubiera quedado estancado mucho mas en este capitulo. **

**Capitulo 13: Ponyville**

Era una noche fría y la princesa de la noche observaba desde lo alto de su torre la ciudad de Canterlot, así como las luces de Ponyville. Cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, había una razón para eso…

- No deberías estar afuera, hace algo de frio -dijo una masculina voz al mismo tiempo que este la abrazaba por detrás besándole tiernamente el cuello.

- Se me ocurre otra forma de mantenernos abrigados- respondió Luna con una sensual mirada.

- Me gusta cómo se escucha- dijo el sonriendo pícaramente.

Comenzaron a besarse con una creciente pasión. El corcel la tomó de sus hombros y la empujó poco a poco dentro de la habitación de la princesa de la noche, suavemente la recostó sobre su cama posicionándose encima de ella. A Luna nunca le molestaba que el tomara la iniciativa, el era firme pero al mismo tiempo gentil, se preocupaba de que su princesa se sintiera segura y si ella lo deseaba él se detendría en cualquier momento, siempre cuidando de ella, pero lo que más le gustaba de él era el hecho de que no la veía como una princesa sino como su mejor amiga, su confidente, su novia y amante.

- ¿En verdad deseas esto? -pregunto mirándola a sus hermosos ojos verdes

- Mas que nada- respondió ella parpadeando un par de veces seductoramente- Esta noche deseo ser tuya Onyx-

Ambos continuaron la danzan entre sus labios y lengua, saboreándose el uno al otro experimentando el amor que sentían…

Fue entonces que ella despertó…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, por tercera vez en la semana había tenido ese mismo sueño. Fijo su mirada al techo, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía cada vez que recordaba aquel corcel que le robo el corazón. Deseaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… se maldijo así misma al no haber aceptado cuando le pidió quedarse junto a él… ¿Si ella hubiera aceptado?... ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiese quedado con Onyx?... ¿Pero y sus deberes como gobernante de Ecuestria?... ¿Podrían los ponis sobrevivir sin alguien que los dirija de manera correcta?... ¿Y si ella le hubiera pedido regresar con ella?... no, por más que lo deseara, por más que lo amara no podía separar a Onyx de su familia, lo necesitaban y ellos a él…y Ecuestria la necesitaba a ella.

Deseando quitarse tantas preguntas de su cabeza, se levanto de su cama y fue hasta su baño. Las velas se encendieron automáticamente al entrar la diosa de la luna, pues un hechizo permitía que eso pasara, lavo su cara con un poco de agua y después se miro al espejo. Su cuerno brillo tomando la apariencia de Moonlight… sonrió… cuando vivió como una poni ordinaria conoció a muchos ponis interesantes… pero a nadie como él.

- Onyx…- suspiro al decir su nombre- Te extraño… quisiera… poder verte otra vez…- dijo sin poder resistir un par de lagrimas en sus ojos volviendo a su verdadera yo en un segundo.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar que, con todo, Onyx era un pegaso valiente, leal, esforzado en lo que hacía, que nunca le daba la espalda a quien lo necesitaba, y que se preocupaba por los demás (especialmente por su familia) antes que por él mismo, siempre procurando ser útil en la medida de sus fuerzas y sin esperar nada a cambio. Esas eran las cualidades que ella buscaría en un esposo ideal… un esposo perfecto. Y más aún, alguien como él sería capaz de dirigir muy bien al reino, gobernar con justicia y compasión para todos.

Seco su cara con una toalla y volvió a la cama, solo esperando poder conciliar el sueño. Algunas veces se preguntaba si aquel sueño existía en su mente o en realidad visitaba a Onyx en sus sueños de manera inconsciente, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, se sentía feliz de poder verlo aun cuando probablemente no fuera el verdadero corcel. Sabía que podría visitarlo en sus sueños pero, ¿y si el ya la había olvidado?... ¿Y si al aparecer en sus sueños el pegaso la rechazaba por no ser real?... ¿Y si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Cómo la recibiría? Después de todo había sido ella quien lo había rechazado… ¿La odiaría por haberse ido?... ¿O si tal vez alguna otra poni había ocupado su lugar en el corazón de aquel pegaso?... ¿Pero acaso ella tenía derecho a reclamar si dicho presentimiento era cierto?... ¿Acaso ella misma no le había mentido a Onyx y su familia al no decirles quien era ella en realidad?... otra vez las preguntas y dudas inundaron su mente… sacudió su cabeza intentando disipar todas sus dudas.

Miro su reloj no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que se retiro a sus aposentos reales, suspiro pues sabía que sería una larga noche, pero no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera soñar con él. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar a su propio reino de los sueños, donde al menos ahí podía verlo en sus recuerdos.

-o-

Algunas horas antes. Muy Lejos de Canterlot…

Para mala suerte de Onyx el último tren hacia Ponyville ya había partido de la estación, teniendo que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder continuar con su viaje, ya faltaba poco para poder ver nuevamente a su doncella.

Ya llevaba una semana viajando, jamás se imagino que los trenes costaran tantos bits, por eso esta noche dormiría bajo las estrellas, así ahorraría algo de dinero que usaría para viajar en el siguiente tren, pero por ahora solo deseaba descansar.

De repente una duda llego a su mente… ¿Qué haría al llegar a Canterlot?... Acaso solo iría hasta el castillo y pediría un audiencia con la princesa Luna... pero lo más importante… ¿Ella aceptaría verlo después de tanto tiempo?...

Cerró los ojos acomodándose sobre una suave nube que logro encontrar y moldear a su gusto. Solo deseaba volver a tener aquel sueño que había estado teniendo en los últimos días. En medio de su faena la flor de cristal que le dio aquel extraño anciano y que él había acomodado entre su equipaje cayó a un lado de la nube que usaría como cama y luego recordó lo último que le dijo aquel poni de la barba "nunca te rindas" recordando aquello finalmente termino de amoldar su improvisada cama para luego acomodar la flor entre sus pertenencias y echarse a dormir cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo como si alguien le hubiese mandado un rápido y aliviador sueño para restaurar sus energías por aquel viaje tan largo que aún no concluía mientras que el cielo nocturno era adornado por algunas estrellas y una estrella fugaz que venía desde su pueblo natal dirigiéndose a Canterlot.

-o-

Al día siguiente…

Después de un largo viaje en tren, Onyx llego a su siguiente parada, un pequeño pueblo de nombre Ponyville. En su mente solo tenía una idea clara: Encontrar a Luna. Pero pareciera que el destino o en este caso la suerte no estaba de su parte ya que al llegar a la estación, justo como lo había previsto, los bits que traía no le alcanzaban para costear su viaje completo hasta Canterlot, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que descender del tren, se maldijo a lo bajo mientras salía de la estación, debía conseguir más dinero, aunque lo veía algo difícil ya que en ese lugar no conocía a nadie. Pero su deseo de encontrar a su amada Luna y saber que estaba aun tren de distancia le hizo ver las cosas más positivamente. Ahora solo debía conseguir algún empleo y proveerse de los medios necesarios para continuar su viaje.

Onyx troto por las calles del pequeño pueblo, por alguna razón se le hacía muy similar a su pueblo natal, todos los ponis parecían muy agradables y amistosos, tal vez no le sería difícil encontrar trabajo.

De repente su estomago empezó a gruñir, fue entonces que recordó que no había desayunado con tal de ahorrarse algunos bits. Le echo una mirada a su alforja, no tenía mucho dinero, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

- Debe haber un lugar donde pueda comer- pensó, mirando a su alrededor- ¿Quizás debería preguntarle a alguien?- fue entonces que vio una poni de piel rosa, con crin esponjada de igual color.

- Le preguntare a ella… Disculpa, ¿Me podría decir donde hay un lugar donde pueda…?-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la poni salto de sorpresa y salió corriendo en dirección contraria- Eso fue extraño- pensó el pegaso.

Después de preguntarle a una pareja de ponis que pasaban por ahí, averiguo donde estaba el mercado, por suerte no estaba lejos de su posición así que galopo lo más rápido que pudo con la idea puesta en una rica manzana que engañaría el hambre que sentía. Estaba tan entusiasmado por probar alimento que nunca noto la estala multicolor que se dirigía hacia él. Escucho algo así como un zumbido surcando el aire. Onyx se extraño y miro para todos lados para saber qué era eso, lo último que vio fue a una pegaso de color cian y con una particular crin multicolor chocar de frente contra él.

Todo se volvió oscuro por unos instantes, Onyx comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente escuchando la voz de aquella pegaso azul tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Oye… despierta… ¿Estas bien?...-

Onyx sacudió su cabeza un par de veces recuperando el sentido.

- Eso depende... define bien- respondió el pegaso bien magullado fijando bien sus ojos en la pegaso.

- Lamento eso amigo...- dijo la pegaso ofreciéndole su casco- Estaba practicando una nueva maniobra para el concurso de jóvenes voladores de este año y algo no salió muy bien-

- Deberías tener más cuidado...- dijo Onyx poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la pegaso- imagínate que hubiese pasado si hubiese sido un potrillo-

Rainbow se impresiono un poco por el tamaño del corcel, era tan grande como Big Mac, pero su complexión física era un poco más delgada.

- Si en serio... no sabes lo avergonzada que estoy- repuso la pegaso tragándose algo su orgullo al escuchar sus palabras- ¿Estas bien no estás lastimado?-

- Algo magullado, pero bien- se sacudió un poco el polvo y la tierra de su pelaje y alas-

- ¿No eres de aquí verdad?- pregunto- Bueno mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida y asombrosa de toda Ecuestria… y ¿tú eres?-

- Onyx, Onyx Blackstar- respondió el pegaso- Estoy de paso por aquí, veras me quede sin bits para poder continuar mi viaje y necesito encontrar un empleo temporal- no supo porque le dijo eso ultimo pero si quería obtener dinero necesitaba preguntar a cuanto poni encontrara- Además de que tengo mucha hambre-

- Con que Onyx eh, pues estas de suerte soy la encargada del clima aquí en Ponyville y recientemente estoy un poco saturada con los cirros de otoño de esta temporada- se explico la pegaso- Así que justo estaba buscando a alguien que me ayudara, no te aseguro una fortuna como sueldo pero si lo suficiente para que no pases apuros-

- ¿En serio? Gracias - dijo emocionado el pegaso oscuro olvidándose por completo del enojo que había sentido hace un rato por Rainbow - En serio te lo agradezco-

- No hay de que compañero-

En ese momento otro gruñido se escucho en el aire, Onyx entonces muy avergonzado se dio cuenta de que era su estomago cosa que no paso desapercibida para la pegaso de crin multicolor.

- Mejor consigamos algo para que comas- exclamo la pegaso intentando no reírse- Tu estomago se lamenta amigo- Bufo Rainbow mientras el semental solo atinaba a ocultar su vergüenza.

-o-

Unos minutos más tarde ambos pegasos se encontraban en el mercado del pueblo, Onyx se maravillo con toda la comida que había a su alrededor, y su estomago le recordaba a cada momento el hambre que tenia.

- Espero que te gusten las manzanas- dijo la pegaso de crin arcoíris llamando la atención del corcel.

- Claro que me gustan- exclamo Onyx- Me comería un manzano entero en estos momentos-

- Tienes suerte, da la casualidad que conozco a la dueña de las mejores manzanas de Ecuestria-

Finalmente Rainbow Dash lo guio hasta un pequeño puesto de manzanas, ahí Onyx noto a una rubia poni terrestre de color naranja, llevaba un delantal blanco y un sombrero vaquero.

- Hey Rainbow Dash- saludo afectuosamente la rubia a la pegaso- ¿Pensé que estabas practicando tus maniobras?-

- Estaba…- respondió ella-… pero no vine a hablar de lo asombrosa que soy, traigo a este amigo- dijo señalando al pegaso detrás de ella.

- Es un gusto compañero- saludo la poni al corcel- Soy AppleJack… ¿y tú eres?-

- Soy Onyx Blackstar, encantado de conocerte Applejack - dijo Onyx con amabilidad pero su hambre solo le hacía mirar la gran cantidad de manzanas rojas y otros deliciosos platillos hechos de manzana que había detrás de la poni.

- Es nuevo en el pueblo y lleva días sin poder comer- añadió Rainbow.

- Pues eso no es nada bueno- Applejack se da la vuelta y toma algunos de sus productos- Aquí tienes compañero-

- Pero señorita… yo no tengo mucho dinero… no puedo pagar todo esto…-

- Olvídate de eso, solo tómalo, cortesía de la casa- interrumpió la poni granjera

- Le prometo que se lo pagare en cuanto pueda- exclamo Onyx ante el gesto tan generoso de la poni

- No es necesario compañero, digamos que es mi forma de darte la bienvenida al pueblo-

- Gracias en verdad- agradeció el pegaso de crin plateada- Pero aun así me gustaría mucho poder pagarle su amabilidad con un forastero al que apenas conoce-

- De hecho aquí mi amigo anda en busca de trabajo para poder costear su viaje-

- ¿En serio? Bueno llegas en muy buen momento, da la casualidad de que necesito ayuda para la gran cosecha de manzanas de este año. ¿Te interesa el trabajo?-

Onyx no contesto de inmediato ya que tenia la boca llena, se había devorado un gran pie de manzana mientras las dos amigas discutían.

- Vaya en serio tenias hambre- inquirió Rainbow Dash

Onyx trago lo más rápido que pudo.

- Mis disculpas… Llevo días sin poder comer bien, esto es lo mas que he comido en una semana-

- Tu viaje sí que debe ser importante para que pases hambre de esta forma- añadió Applejack

- Lo es, créeme, además tengo que cumplir una promesa- finalizo Onyx antes de continuar comiendo…

- Entonces mi amigo ¿Que dices?-

- Acepto el trabajo- exclamo Onyx- Les prometo que trabajare muy duro para poder pagarles su amabilidad-

- Entonces te espero mañana temprano en mi granja al final del pueblo. En Sweet Apple Acres-

- Te buscare después para enseñarte todo lo del clima-

-Solo una última cosa. Ten cuidado con Pinkie- murmuro Applejack

-¿Pinkie?- pregunto el pegaso con limpiándose los restos de comida de la boca

-Ya lo sabrás- respondieron ambas ponis de manera muy misteriosa.

-o-

Después de algunos minutos, Onyx logro saciar su hambre, se sentía mejor ahora que había comido y había conseguido dos empleos temporales, de seguro no tardaría en reunir suficiente dinero para continuar con su viaje. Pero había algo que le preocupaba… ¿Quién era esa Pinkie? ¿Y por que parecía como si le tuvieran miedo?... intentando olvidarse de todo eso decidió dar un pequeño tour por el pueblo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a distraerse de lo hermoso y pacifico que era Ponyville, de nuevo de alguna manera le recordaba a su pueblo natal, Hooftown.

Camino por lo que sería la calle principal. Cuando noto a una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y larga crin rosa, intentando tirar de una pesada carreta llena de costales, la pegaso extendió sus alas y aleteo con fuerza, intentaba por todos los medios de llevar su pesada carga pero por más que lo intentaba no podía avanzar ni un centímetro.

Un pequeño conejo blanco empujaba por detrás de la carreta intentando ayudar sin mucho éxito. Onyx se dio cuenta que la carreta estaba atascada en el fango, se acerco a la yegua dispuesto a ayudarla.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Necesita ayuda?- dijo Onyx acercándose a la pegaso

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, miro a donde estaba el corcel, ella se sonrojo apenada, ocultando su rostro tras su larga crin.

- Eeeh… bueno… yo no… no quisiera molestar…- dijo casi como un susurro.

- No es ninguna molestia- respondió el pegaso apartando gentilmente a la yegua de la carreta, se ato a la carreta y sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a tirar de ella logrando que se moviera.

- E…este… mu… muchas gracias-

- No tiene que agradecer, al menos no todavía. ¿A dónde llevo esto?-

- ay… no-no se moleste… yo… puedo llevarlo-

- No es molestia además esto es muy pesado para que lo lleve usted sola- dijo gentilmente el corcel

- Esta bien… sígame por favor- dijo la pegaso dirigiéndose al frente del corcel- Lo guiare hasta mi casa-

No hubo mucha conversación durante el camino, la pegaso se limito a guiar al semental, pero en todo momento la tímida yegua, solo miraba el piso con un rubor en su rostro. El corcel intento hacer conversación pero la tímida pegaso parecía no estar interesada en platicar. Decidió mejor dejarlo así y llevar la carreta hasta su destino.

La pegaso lo guio hasta una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Ponyville. Onyx noto que muy cerca de la cabaña había una gran cantidad de animales de distintas especies, todos yacían en el piso y lucían hambrientos.

Al ver a la poni todos los animales se levantaron rápidamente rodeándola completamente.

- Ya, ya amigos lamento haber tardado tanto- dijo la pegaso intentando calmar a los hambrientos animales- Muchas gracias por su ayuda…-

- No fue nada- respondió Onyx dejando la carreta junto a un gallinero- Por cierto creo que no me presente… mi nombre es Onyx-

- Muchas gracias… mis amiguitos tenían mucha hambre… oh que mal educada… soy Fluttershy-

- Mucho gusto…- Los ojos de Onyx se abrieron de par en par al ver a un enorme oso acercándose detrás de Fluttershy- … ¡Cuidado Fluttershy!- grito Onyx interponiéndose entre ella y el feroz animal- No te preocupes yo te protegeré…- exclamo el pegaso

- No espera…- dijo ella- No lo lastimes… no es peligroso-

- ¿Cómo dices?-

- Solo tiene hambre- la pegaso se acerco al oso acariciando su cabeza- ¿Verdad que si amigo?-

El oso asintió y se hecho al piso esperando su comida, Fluttershy voló hacia la carreta y tomo uno de los costales y voló de regreso con el oso.

- Aquí tienes- le entrego el costal al oso, quien con sus poderosas garras lo abrió en un instante comenzando a devorar su contenido.

Onyx estaba más que impresionado que una tímida y frágil poni pudieran controlar con tanta facilidad a un oso tan grande y feroz como ese.

- ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo verdad?- pregunto ella

- Acabo de llegar el día de hoy-

- Oh… bueno… entonces debes tener cuidado… con mi amiga Pinkie-

- ¿y eso?-

- Lo siento me gustaría seguir conversando pero debo alimentar a mis amiguitos, pero muchas gracias por todo-

-o-

Onyx decidió volver al pueblo, todo aquello fue un poco extraño para él, especialmente las advertencias sobre esa tal Pinkie lo tenían algo nervioso.

Iba tan distraído, pensando en eso, que no noto a cierta poni de pelaje lavanda y crin morado oscuro con dos mechones rosa y violeta. Ambos chocaron de frente pero la poni fue quien recibió lo peor al caer de espaldas contra el piso.

-Lo siento no te vi ¿Estás bien?- Le ofreció ayuda para levantarse.

-No, yo lo siento. Venia leyendo un libro en el camino, sin darme cuenta no le puse atención a nadie a mí alrededor - dijo con una risita.

-Digamos que ambos tenemos la culpa- respondió el pegaso- Mi nombre es Onyx Blackstar. Soy nuevo en el pueblo y me distraje con lo lindo que es Ponyville-

-¿Nuevo? Interesante. Bueno, yo soy Twilight Sparkle. Es un gusto, permíteme darte la bienvenida a Ponyville. ¡Espera! Eres nuevo, lo que significa que… –mira hacia todos lados muy preocupada - Pinkie…-

-¿Qué?-

En ese momento una poni, al misma poni de color rosa a la que Onyx intento preguntar al llegar al pueblo, apareció trayendo consigo su carreta musical de bienvenida.

- ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré! Llevo buscándote todo el día, soy Pinkie, ya sabes Pinkie Pie soy la poni a quien conociste esta mañana, cuando me preguntaste algo y yo grite de sorpresa, lo recuerdas. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-Mi… mi nombre es Onyx- respondió nerviosamente el pegaso al ver su espacio personal invadido por la poni de crin esponjosa.

Pinkie empezó a reír, fue a su carro musical y lo encendió. Presiono un botón rojo en un costado de la carreta.

- Déjame darte la bienvenida de una forma súper especial a Ponyville- para la sorpresa del potro la alocada poni de crin rosa comenzó a cantar alegremente.

"_Welcome welcome welcome_

_A fine welcome to you_

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_I say how do you do?_

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_I say hip hip hurray_

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_To Ponyville today"_

-Espera- Dijo Pinkie al término de la canción, unos segundos pasaron y una lluvia de confeti pego de lleno a la cara del pegaso de crin plateada. Cuando Onyx creía que no podía ser peor, de pronto de la carreta salió disparada una masa para pastel cubriendo por completo a Twilight y a Onyx.

- Ups… lo siento, creo que volví a equivocarme… jijiji-

- ¿En serio?- exclamo Twilight de forma sarcástica

Después de utilizar su magia para limpiarse la masa de pastel, miro al pegaso que intentaba limpiarse la masa de su cuerpo y alas

- Permíteme- dijo Twilight rodeando al pegaso con su aura mágica limpian ayudándolo a retirar todo el pastel - Espero disculpes a mi amiga Pinkie Pie, se emociona cada vez que alguien nuevo llega el pueblo-

- Esa fue una muy dulce bienvenida- dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa, lamiendo los últimos restos de pastel alrededor de sus labios.

- ¿En verdad te gusto? Entonces espera probar los que tenemos en Sugar Cube Corner. Te encantaran- Dijo Pinkie con mucha alegría

- Estaré un tiempo por aquí así que me encantaría probar sus deliciosos pasteles-

Pinkie casi explota de alegría al escuchar esas palabras. Se despidió del corcel y se alejo dando saltos.

- Tu amiga es muy… extrañamente divertida-

- No tienes idea-

-o-

Comenzaba a atardecer, ya se podía ver el sol ocultarse en el horizonte. Fue entonces que recordó que no tenia donde dormir, aunque tenía ya dos trabajos aun no tenían nada de dinero para pagarse un hospedaje.

- Supongo que dormiré al aire libre de nuevo- se dijo así mismo- Buscare una nube para dormir-

Justo cuando estaba por elevarse en busca de una nube para pasar la noche el cielo comenzó a nublarse, señal de que iba a llover.

- Que suerte la mía- maldijo en su mente- Rainbow Dash no me dijo nada de lluvia para hoy- Tengo que encontrar donde resguardarme antes de q…- No pudo terminar la frase cuando el chubasco comenzó a caer sin clemencia sobre el.

Corrió por todas partes buscando resguardo, finalmente lo encontró debajo de un gran árbol que le proveía muy poco refugio pero era mejor que nada, se hecho sobre la hierba esperando que el aguacero se detuviera, pasaron algunos minutos y noto que esto no se detendría tan fácilmente decidió probar suerte en alguna de las casas cercanas, esperaba por lo menos le dieran asilo mientras pasaba la lluvia… pero en todos lados la respuesta siempre fue la misma…

- Lo siento no hay lugar…-

- Perdona no puedo dejar pasar extraños a mi hogar…-

- Por supuesto que no…-

Sin embargo el corcel no se rindió, por ultimo noto una casa algo extraña con forma de carrusel. Toco la puerta y espero, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que una poni unicornio de color blanco y crin violeta peinada de una forma muy elegante, le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Si? Muy buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

Onyx se sorprendió de la amabilidad con que la unicornio lo había saludado, decidió probar suerte…

- Lamento molestarla pero vera…- suspiro esperando poder convencer a la poni de darle refugio- Soy nuevo en el pueblo, me quede sin dinero y no tengo un lugar para pasar la noche. Me preguntaba ¿si me daría asilo, solo por esta noche?-

- Oh querido, eso es inaceptable- exclamo la unicornio- Nadie debería dormir bajo una lluvia tan horrible como esta. Por supuesto que puedes pasar. Vamos adelante no quisiera que te resfriaras-

- Le agradezco mucho que me acepte en su hogar… señorita…- dijo impresionado por la generosidad de la poni con un extraño.

-… Rarity… ¿y usted es?-

- Onyx Blackstar, es un placer conocerla señorita Rarity le prometo que no seré una molestia -

- No es ninguna molestia... y puedes decirme solo Rarity o señorita no es necesario que lo digas todo completo-

- Lo siento señorita… perdón Rarity-

- No te preocupes por eso, déjame traerte unas toallas para que te seques-

Onyx entro a la Boutique cerrando la puerta detrás de el, miro a su alrededor notando que había una gran cantidad de vestidos y atuendos diversos, así como maniquís y telas por todos lados. Rarity regreso con unas cuantas toallas ofreciéndoselas al pegaso así como una tetera y una taza de té.

- Tome mientras esté caliente, le ayudara un poco, mas tarde le mostrare el baño para que se asee un poco y su habitación-

- Es usted muy amable con un extraño como yo- dijo tomando un poco de té, estaba delicioso, tenía que admitir.

- Ay querido no tienes por qué decir esas cosas, ayudar a los demás es algo que hago con gusto-

Onyx termino su te, ofreciéndole las gracias a la unicornio. Rarity lo guio hasta la habitación que usualmente usaba su hermana menor cuando se quedaba con ella pero por ahora Onyx la usaría al menos por esa noche.

Abrió su alforja revisando que sus cosas, afortunadamente casi todo se encontraba en perfecto estado, saco la flor de cristal y la coloco sobre la mesita de noche.

- Solo un poco más Luna. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver-

-o-

Mientras tanto cerca de Cloudsdale…

En una residencia del mismo tipo que todas las casas de Cloudsdale pero mucho más imponente al grado tal de que incluso tenía jardines, una piscina, una losa deportiva y en la parte central en forma de T se encontraba la residencia principal que en la parte central tenía un imponente balcón y un observatorio.

Un gran carruaje se detuvo frente a la residencia principal, de ella un imponente pegaso de piel blanca de crin de color azul oscura con un leve flequillo de color blancobajo de ella, mientras una gran fila de sirvientes hacían reverencias a su paso.

- Es un gusto volver a verlo señor Blue Hurricane- dijo su mayordomo personal, un pegaso de edad avanzada, de color verde y crin negra- Disfruto de sus vacaciones-

- Se podría decir que si- respondió secamente- Paso algo en mi ausencia-

- Mi señor recibió una carta del príncipe Blueblood, está en su oficina-

- ¿Una carta?-

- Si mi señor, y parecía en extremo urgente-

- Gracias, puedes retirarte la leeré enseguida-

El pegaso se dirigió a su oficina, ahí sobre su escritorio se encontraba dicha carta con el sello real en ella. Rompió el sello y se dispuso a leerla, mientras lo hacia una mueca se dibujo en su rostro…

**Continuara…**

**Le agradesco a mi amiga Adriana-Valkyrie por prestarme a su Oc, Blue Hurricane...**


End file.
